Because the Sorting Hat Said So
by MidnightBlue14
Summary: A Hufflepuff. A Gryffindor. A Ravenclaw. A Slytherin - Four girls. Four Houses. Watch the threads of their lives come twisting together through their experiences with those Gryffindor boys, and a certain red-headed prefect.
1. Meet the Girls

******The Slytherin**

You shouldn't be surprised to hear I lust after Sirius Black. After all, I'm a girl – and he's gorgeous. Shallow, I know. I don't apologise.

If it makes you feel better I don't stand a chance. Honestly. I _really_ don't. I also don't care. I mean, I know he gets around a bit, but even Sirius Black has his limits. And he hates Slytherins. Not that this bothers me much – I'm not too fond of Gryffindors. Besides, I don't really _like_ Sirius. Yes, he's physically close to perfection. Yes, I would snog him if I had the chance. But hormones aside… We are in no way compatible.

Things might have been different if he'd been sorted into Slytherin; if the 'Black' inside him had been allowed to flourish. But nope (stupid hat). Sirius belongs to the crimson and golds. He's a Gryffindor. And a marauder. And I'm proud to be a sneaky Slytherin. So I take what I can get… I told you Sirius was aesthetically pleasing. Thus, meet my boyfriend – Regulus Black.

Of course, I've never told Regulus that what attracted me to him was his resemblance to his brother. That would be awkward. And despite the bad press our House gets, I'm not an evil person. At least I don't think so. But I suppose it's all relative.

Lily Evans certainly doesn't think very highly of me. She'd tell you I was a racist. I'm not, though. Racist, that is. Well – maybe slightly. Not in a bad way though. Oh no… I bet you're judging me now, right? I see it more as a… superiority complex. I happen to think that if you're a pureblood you just have an ever so slight advantage. It's not like I want to – for lack of a better word – 'exterminate' all the muggleborns. The thought hasn't even occurred to me… Or at least when it did it made me slightly uncomfortable. We need them. I concede this. Otherwise, we'd run out of witches and wizards and then how would we rule over all of filthy muggle-kind?  
Kidding.  
Jeez… Slytherins can tell jokes too you know. Take my friend Bella for instance. Granted, she's slightly more intense with the whole 'pureblood' thing – but that girl is witty! Nobody's safe when she's in a foul mood. The curses and the insults drip off her tongue like grease off Severus Snape's head.

Oops. I shouldn't make fun of him. He's on our side after all. Forget I mentioned him. What was I saying? Ahh. Lily Evans.

Right – well, I respect the girl. I do. She is smart. She's also prejudiced. Just because I happen to be a pureblood Slytherin she taints me with the 'racism' brush. I suppose it might also have something to do with the things my brother called her before he graduated… But that was my _brother_. Not me. She doesn't know that I agree with him. You don't see us Slytherins ostracising Regulus because his brother's of the lion persuasion. Nope. Clearly, we Slytherins are far more tolerant.

******The Hufflepuff**

I was made a prefect this summer. That's cool, right? Maybe not 'cool' like the marauders are cool, but –

dramatic sigh

I can't believe I've mentioned them already. Moving on.

Who am I kidding? I don't want to be a prefect. I'm not very authoritative. Just the idea of walking up to certain _unnamed_ students and telling them to behave… It makes me shudder. Mum was pleased, though. I didn't explain any of my reservations to her. She'd never believe it. I have a whole hoard of younger brothers and sisters, and I'm forever having to yell at them. Not because they're especially misbehaved, but because otherwise they'd never shut up. And that's the side of me she gets to see most whenever I'm home from school.

Don't get me wrong – I love my family. To itty bitty bits. But despite what Lily Evans would tell you, there's a big difference between dealing with spirited children and teenage marauders. I suppose I'll just have to be one of those prefects that shies away from her responsibilities… Only I don't want to be. I didn't realise Dumbledore even knew who I was, but he's shown this faith in me. I don't want to let him down. I suppose that's just the Hufflepuff in me talking…

Roger Mullins is the other Hufflepuff prefect. He's not bad; a lot more outspoken than me. I suppose he can always take over any duties I'm too cowardly to complete. In all likelihood, I won't even have to deal with the Gryffindors. I mean – that's what they have their own prefects for. And their prefects are Lily Evans and Remus Lupin.  
Side note: I know he's a werewolf. I don't care that he's a werewolf. He doesn't know I know.  
As I was saying… Who better to control James Potter and Sirius Black?

Oh. I can hear Lily shouting at James right now. Remus is also there; he's only having breakfast, exchanging an occasional word with Peter Pettigrew opposite. But he does it so well. He looks slightly peaky, but otherwise completely at ease. He's finished his juice and he's standing now. He says a quiet word to James and – oh my. Lily's stopped shouting and James looks sheepish. That's impressive. I wonder what he said; but I don't want to appear too obsessive so I switch my attention back to my toast. I feel slightly better. Slightly curious too, but mostly better. We'll just leave Remus Lupin to deal with the Gryffindors. With the marauders. He is one after all. And Remus Lupin can do anything…

God, I love him.

******The Ravenclaw**

"Morning, scallywag." I roll my eyes and decide not to respond. My attention is elsewhere; I reach across the table and grab the last croissant. Of course, the plate refills right after. Damn. I take a large bite and chew thoughtfully. We had homework for Potions, I'm sure we did. No doubt I've done it. It'll be in my bag somewhere. But I can't for the life of me remember what it actually _was_. "I can't believe I have to compete with a bloody croissant!"

I finally shift my gaze to meet the accusing stare of my best friend Daniel. "You can't compete." I tell him simply. Then as the furrow between his brows deepen, I gesture at him with my half-eaten breakfast. "You're not edible." A small, thoughtful frown paints his features, before Daniel moves his head in a slow nod.

"This is true," he agrees. With a shrug he turns on his chair, and begins filling his plate with generous portions of bacon. I grin at him. I love Daniel. Not in the girly, oh-he's-so-cute way; but in the he's-my-best-friend-and-life-would-suck-without-him kind of way. By now, Martin and Josh have taken the seats opposite us and Jason is sitting on my right. I smile to myself – feeling surprisingly content. It's the first breakfast of the term and I'm back with my boys. What could be better?

"Why so chipper, Porky?" Jason, of course. He's called me that ever since I confided that I thought I had been a chubby baby. From anyone other than my boys, I might have been offended. I didn't mind Jason calling me it – I hit him nonetheless.

"Oh, just imagining being back on that Quidditch pitch, so I can push you off your broom." Jason laughs. He never takes my threats seriously. That sucks.

"You could try, I guess. But if we remember I'll be carrying a massive beaters bat with a giant bludger at my disposal…it doesn't seem such a good idea." I have no comeback so I just stick my tongue out at him and turn to face Martin. Before I can get a word out, Lily Evans is at our table.

A faint blush rises across her cheeks as she moves to stand by Daniel. Her hair is pulled back in a ponytail, and her ridiculously emerald eyes sparkle.

"Hi, Daniel." She smiles at him. Daniel swivels quickly in his seat to face her, and I wince with him as he reaches up a hand to rub his sore neck. He hastily swallows his food, before favouring Lily with a large smile.

"Hi, Lily. Do you want to sit?" He moves over on the bench to make room for her, but she smiles kindly and shakes her head.

"No, that's okay. I just wanted to see what lesson you have first." Daniel turns to check the timetable I collected earlier.

"Potions," he answers, turning back to her. "You?"

"Same," says Lily. Daniel nods, but Lily's smile is expectant. I'm about to give him a nudge when the boy puts the pieces together for himself.

"Well, do you want to walk together?" Lily's eyes are positively shining now. She nods.

"I'd really like that."

"Great. I'll meet you in the Entrance Hall in five?" Lily nods again. She finally looks at the rest of us, and her blush deepens.

"Hi guys. Bye, guys. See you soon, Daniel." Daniel looks like he only half understood what just happened, but manages to call out a 'see you', before Lily is back at the Gryffindor table.

Daniel determinedly doesn't meet any of our eyes, and focuses on devouring the mountain in front of him. I can't help it. I let out a most unRavenclaw-like giggle. Daniel looks at me warily.

"What?" he demands. I give a small shrug.

"Nothing. I just think you guys make a cute couple." I see the blush creeping up Daniel's neck. He doesn't respond at first. Just finishes eating, puts down the fork, and rises from the bench.

"Thanks," he finally mutters, and with a wave and a small smile makes his way to meet Lily.

I watch him leave, and as I do so my gaze falls upon the Gryffindor table. James Potter is eyeing Daniel with great distaste. I frown at this, and send my own glare his way. He doesn't notice – too fixated upon Daniel and Lily. I feel a growl rise in my throat. What right does he have to behave that way? Lily has no interest in him. She's told him that repeatedly. And she and Daniel have been growing close since before the holidays. Stupid prat.

My scowl freezes on my face as I turn to see the boy next to James Potter. Sirius Black. He's smirking at me, openly amused – he may even be laughing. He nudges James and the boy finally notices the death glares I've been sending his way. James' eyebrows merely rise, ever so slightly, but he seems to lose interest quickly. He turns back to where Daniel had been, but I feel smug when he realises they've gone.

James Potter is not so easily evaded. He jumps up from the table, forcibly dragging Sirius with him. Sirius allows himself to be ambushed towards the doors, but never breaks eye contact with me. I transfer my glare to him, and his smirk widens significantly. He gives me a little salute, then they're through the doors and out of my sight. Thank Merlin.

My gaze hovers back to the Gryffindor table, softening only slightly. Stupid marauder-worshippers. Them and practically the whole school. It's not that I previously harboured any grudge towards them. But my loyalties lie with my Ravenclaw boys – my friends. If those marauders are going to interfere with Daniel's life, well then they're going to have to take us all on. Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, sitting side-by-side, seem infuriatingly unaffected by the entire incident. I suppose they're used to James' behaviour. Remus does give me an apologetic smile. And while it isn't much, I suppose it is at least something.

I finally turn back to my own table. Josh is looking at me with exasperation.

"Finally!" he throws up his hands in exaggerated relief. "Are you ready to go?" He sounds desperate. I feel the smile return to my lips. I wonder how far I can push him…

"Just one more croissant." I reach across to grab it, but Josh is having none of it. The moment my arm is outstretched, he grabs a hold of it and leads me down the table.

"Come on, woman. We're Ravenclaws. We're never late for lessons. We take study _seriously_." With a small laugh I allow him to lead me out of the Great Hall. Martin and Jason follow us.

I flash Jason a grateful grin when I notice he's brought a croissant with him. I reach out my hand to grab it. He looks at me, eyes twinkling with amusement and in one huge bite eats the tasty thing himself. I gape like a fish, until with a wink and a shake of the head, still chewing, he gestures towards Martin. Behind his glasses, Martin also looks amused. But he holds out a croissant and really does allow me to take it. I take a bite, shoot a mock glare at Jason, and allow Josh to pull me towards the dungeons.

******The Gryffindor:**

Yes, I'm a Gryffindor.  
Yes, I'm a girl.  
No, I'm not dating any of the marauders.  
_No, I don't want to._

Now that we've got that sorted…

I'm sitting in Potions waiting for Slughorn to arrive. He's not here yet, but a shout does alert me to the presence of his favourite student – Lily Evans. She comes storming through the door and I raise an eyebrow as I notice she's holding the hand of the Ravenclaw Daniel Winters. Lily sees me looking and gives a tired smile. I wonder what Potter's done this time.

She sits in the seat next to me, Daniel beside her. Before I can so much as utter a greeting, James is in front of us.

"What's the matter, Evans?" He grins at her. "Something I said?" Lily is refusing to look at James. She turns to speak to me, speaking a little too loudly to be convincingly nonchalant.

"Good holidays?"

I don't even bother to reply. James gives a small chuckle. Behind him, I see the other three marauders making their way to the back.

"All right, Evans. I'm sorry." She's still not looking at him, but the way her eyebrows narrow suspiciously tells me she's listening. "Let me make it up to you. Let me take you on a date…" Lily spins to face James, and her expression is so furious I'm surprised she's not breathing fire. James doesn't flinch. He fixes her with that cocky grin, waiting for a response.

"No, Potter. No." Her words come out in a hiss. "I don't accept your apology, and I have no wish to date you. Leave please." Her words are cold now. James opens his mouth to respond, a smile playing around his lips. Merlin, that boy doesn't know when to give up.

"I will if you go out with –" Before he can get any further, Daniel cuts in.

"Look, Potter," All eyes now swivel to the Ravenclaw. I'm slightly taken aback by the vehemence in James' look. Daniel seems not to notice. "You've said your piece. I think it's time you listened to Lily and backed off."

"Is that right?"

"That's right." Daniel isn't going to back down. He's never struck me as the confrontational type, but I suppose he's no wimp either. And from the look of things that's his girlfriend/nearly-girlfriend James Potter is hitting on. He's standing up now. This might just get interesting…

"Dan-" Lily speaks softly, worry in her tone.

'Oh great. Just what this situation needs,' I think, as Sirius Black appears at James' shoulder.

"Prongs," Sirius is talking to James. His voice is pitched low, but we can all hear it. "Let's leave these two lovebirds alone. Let our prefects engage in a little interhouse _bonding_…" The mockery in Sirius' voice is evident, and James smirks. With a last look at Daniel, raising an eyebrow at Lily's blushing face, he follows Sirius to the back. Hmph. I guess Sirius had his sensible hat on today. Crisis averted.  
Damn.

Behind us, the marauders are talking in hushed whispers. Daniel is still standing. Some more Ravenclaws enter. They're Daniel's friends, I know. Seeing him, an identical frown crosses all of their faces.

"Daniel?" The girl asks quietly. He looks at his friends. An understanding seems to pass between them.

"Sit down, mate." That's the one with the glasses. Martin, I think. Daniel looks at him for a moment and then does as suggested. His friends occupy the row in front of us. I see Daniel's anger slowly ebb away. He turns to Lily.

"Sorry." I hear his voice, but only because they're so close. There's no way the marauders behind us can hear. And that's a good thing because the next thing he says is: "You were right. That Potter's a moron."

I don't think James Potter would take too kindly to that. I notice the girl in front of us – Daniel's friend. She's glaring at James now. This is all so surreal. Everybody usually loves the marauders. Suddenly I'm surrounded by haters. Sirius watches the girl. I hold back a smirk. I know that look.

"How are you doing?" Sirius calls out to her. The words are civil. His tone is a challenge. The girl begins to respond. I cross my arms and get ready to enjoy the drama.

Unfortunately, Slughorn walks in. The girl hastily faces the front. I hear James scoff. Silly Ravenclaws, I think. They've got book smarts, I'll give them that. But if you're going to take on James Potter, you take on Sirius Black. And if you're going to take on James Potter and Sirius Black, you can't let class distract you.

It requires focus.  
It requires confidence.  
It requires determination.  
Trust me – I know…  
I didn't say I've _never_ dated a marauder.

******A/N: So, I just had to add this in... Please review! :D ****  
********It's my first fic so would be really nice to see how it's being received. Honesty's the name of the game. So, even if you don't like it feel free to tell me so (and suggest any improvements). Thanks! x.x.x**


	2. The Black Brothers and the Werewolf

The Ravenclaw

******The Ravenclaw**

****I was scowling at my transfiguration homework, imagining it was Sirius Black. Pesky little nuisance. I held the library book up in front of me, determined to block my view of the idiot. It took a moment to realise I hadn't taken in anything I'd read.

I knew I should move. That would be the sensible thing to do. Black had so obviously taken the seat at my table (without asking, I might add) just to infuriate me. I should be above such petty games and concentrate on work instead. But I'd be damned if I was going to let the boy win.

Okay – inhale. Exhale. A few deep breaths later I was ready to pretend he didn't exist. I put down the book and picked up my quill, ready to add a few lines to the essay. I was distracted again. I didn't look up. Sirius was watching me. Just leaning back in his chair watching me. He was trying to get to me, I know. But still – I couldn't work like that.

His expression didn't change when I finally met his gaze. It was perfectly neutral – his face a mask. Despite my attempt to match his manner I felt my face crease into a frown. He raised an eyebrow in response and I found myself growing annoyed. I wasn't some kindly Hufflepuff that would sit here and converse silently with faces alone. I was Claryce Turner the Ravenclaw, for Merlin's sake! And I was not famed for my patience.

"Yes?" I finally asked, my voice as frosty as I'd hoped. He was a still a moment then swung forwards on his chair. His arms sprawled onto the library table between us as he leaned in towards me.

"I don't like you." He finally spoke. His voice was calm, simple. He was stating the facts. I was taken aback – _that_ was rude. And no doubt that was why it bugged me. I opened my mouth to assure him I didn't like him either, but what came out instead was another question.

"And why is that?" I was relieved to hear I didn't sound desperate. Just polite.

"You spend a lot of time glaring at my best mate…" Pathetic, I thought.

"Your best mate is an ass."

"Or maybe you just don't know what to do with all that unrequited love." What? Where had that come from? Unrequited love for who – Potter? "It's okay. I understand – I've been there." He must have seen I was angry, but he didn't let up. He was needling me, yet I couldn't help but take the bait. God, the Gryffindor could be _such_ a Slytherin. "Well, I haven't really but that's beside the point. I'm sorry to be the one to tell you, sweetheart – his love's lost to another."

Merlin, it would feel good to hurt him. I took slow, angry breaths. I tried to come up with a scathing retort, but failed miserably.

"Don't be ridiculous." I settled for sending him my most venomous glare. Black didn't flinch.

"I'm not." I saw his lips twitch a moment before he added, "I'm serious." It wasn't until the next day, with a little groan of horror, that I recognised the pun. I must be the most slow-witted Ravenclaw there is. Sitting in the library I just continued to glower at him.

"Or is it the other one?" Black continued. "Do we have ourselves an ickle love square? You and Winters, eh?" I scoffed loudly, but the anger was still there. I shook my head at him in disbelief.

"No. Your best friend is simply an ass. You can tell Potter, if he has a problem with me to come and find me himself. He shouldn't send his little lapdog to do his work." Black looked amused.

"I'll pass on the message." I gave my head a brief nod, all set to make a theatrical exit but Sirius wasn't done. "You know, he didn't send me though."

"Then why are you here?" I asked, increasingly frustrated.

"Because I don't like you," he repeated with a shrug. I wanted to tell him that made no sense, but instead found myself saying what I had meant to all along.

"Good. Because I don't like you, and it would be a shame if the feeling wasn't mutual."

With that, I gathered my stuff. Shooting him a last venomous glare and striding through the library, I finally got my theatrical exit.

******The Gryffindor**

****Black's lips moved deftly over mine. I felt the stone of the wall cold on my back, as his hands stroked gently against me. His body pressed into mine. I wrapped my arms around his waist, drawing him – if possible – even closer. I lost myself in the kiss, heedless of everything but the way our bodies touched, the heat of his caress…

Abruptly, Sirius pulled away. His hands still held me, but his eyes were watching me curiously – speculatively.

"Maybe we should date again," he announced in a very matter-of-fact tone. I scoffed in immediate disapproval, and his face broke into a happy grin. "I know, I know. That would be awful." I repressed the urge to roar my approval. "But Remus is convinced what we're doing is _unhealthy_."

Sirius' face was pinched with utter distaste at the words, and I allowed myself a smirk.

"What – kissing?" I mocked.

"And the occasional bit of sex," he put in. I laughed.

"Why? Am I going to catch something?" Sirius grumbled some objection, but I wasn't listening. "Don't worry, Black." I continued, extracting myself from him, and pushing him a step back. "You're not getting any of that today."

He groaned. "Why not? It's because I mentioned what Remus said isn't it?"

"No. It's because you were thinking of Remus while you were kissing me," I teased. He caught the implication and looked at me in outrage.

"But –" he spluttered. "You've totally twisted things… Gerty!" He let out a low growl, making me laugh in response.

"Sorry, Black. Guess you better go find some other girl to take care of those needs. Or guy…" I added dismissively. "Whatever."

He was smirking too now, shaking his head in disbelief. "Dammit Beck! You got me all fired up and everything." I gave a careless shrug.

"Shame." He grinned at me rather roguishly and I knew exactly what was going to follow.

Now may be a good time to fill you in on how things stand between me and Black:

We have an understanding.

We bantered relentlessly from the day we met. As we got older, neither one of us tried to deny that it wasn't just pent up sexual tension. So finally, in fourth year, we'd given in to our hormones and (after out first romp in an abandoned classroom) begun to date. The thought makes me shudder. It was _horrific_. There wasn't even any honeymoon period. We lasted all of three weeks. It soon became clear to both of us that you couldn't have a relationship based on lust alone. Though, the other fourth years had tended to disagree.

Sirius and I took a much more practical view. The physical side was great. The sex was probably the only reason we'd lasted even three weeks. But when neither of us cared for the other side of things – the talking and giving a crap about eachother's problems, it became clear we weren't boyfriend-girlfriend material. We just didn't want to be obligated or tied down. So in what I consider one of my finest moments, I made a proposition.

We'd been upstairs in Sirius' empty dormitory, seated on the bed and both feeling rather awkward. When we weren't getting it on, what were we supposed to do?

"Sirius, this is ridiculous," I finally sighed. He looked questioningly at me, so I elaborated. "This morning I wanted to skip class, but then I remembered I'd promised to meet you. I don't _like _having to think of another person." Sirius looked relieved.

"I know what you mean," he agreed. "At breakfast, I noticed Jane Humphrey looked hot. But then I had to mentally scold myself because I figured thoughts like that weren't fair to you."

"A perfect example of our problem!" I exclaimed. "You just admitting to checking out some other girl and you know what Sirius – I don't care. I mean, you could have slept with her and as long as you were still up for round two with me, I really wouldn't be bothered." He grinned at me, shuffling closer on the bed.

"Gertrude Beck – you only want me for my body."

"Damn right!" I laughed. It was true. And he only wanted me for mine. Did the fact that I wasn't fazed by this make me a slut? Maybe. I found it hard to care. After all, if it bothered me I would have missed out on some very thrilling experiences.

"So what do we do?" he asked. There was a glint in his eye, and I knew what he was thinking.

"We end it," I said simply. That glint was still there.

"But…" He was watching me carefully. "The sex is _really_ good." I laughed again.

"That's just too bad."

"So we're no longer dating?" Sirius asked, just to be sure. I shook my head.

"Nope."

"Thank Merlin." He let out a sigh of relief, and fell backwards on the bed. I should probably have been offended but I found myself thanking Merlin with him. Already, it was as if a whole weight had been lifted off my shoulders. "I suppose that means sleeping together is off the cards too?" The suggestive curve to his mouth told me he didn't believe his own words.

"That's exactly what it means," I lied softly. I crawled across the bed, moving towards him. The next moment, he'd grabbed my arm, rolling me onto my back so he could press himself on top of me. His eyes met mine, and there was the same unabandoned lust I'd seen before we'd deigned to give our relationship labels. He brought his face closer, his cheek brushing against mine.

"That's too bad." His voice was a throaty whisper, breath tingling against my ear and sending shivers down my spine. I gasped as I felt his fingers running gently across my chest, moving to undo the buttons of my blouse.

"Too bad," I agreed again. My breath hitched as I felt his lips tracing down towards my neck. I gave a small moan of pleasure as he lingered, teasing the sensitive hollow where neck met collarbone. Then his hands moved down, to slip under my skirt, and my entire body was aflame.

I flipped him over, straddling him and pulling his t-shirt over his head in one smooth movement. My hand ran down his length, my lips following their descent. And then his lips had captured mine. He was back on top of me and we were both somehow naked. Everything was a beautiful, sensual, passionate blur. We'd just broken up, and the sex was better than ever.

Since then, I'd say our relationship has markedly improved. And I'm not talking about the physical bit any more. When you've seen someone at their most intimate moments, at their best and their worst, it's hard to feel embarrassed around them. We have a very honest – for lack of a better word – relationship. We've come to understand how the other person's mind works. And as we got to know eachother better we came to realise that we were never going to work out as a couple. Neither of us wanted it enough. And to be perfectly honest, neither of us respected the other enough. Still, I don't always want to hex him. And he can actually make me laugh. In his own way, he's very nearly a friend; and there're very few people that can claim such a feat.

This was why, as we stood in the corridor leading down to the dungeon, Sirius still with that grin on his face, I knew exactly what would follow. It happened often enough. He silently took my hand, leading me up a marauder shortcut until we were in the Room of Requirement. One look at the room he'd dreamed up, which was devoid of everything but a large comfortable bed, confirmed my thoughts. I raised an eyebrow at him, but had no time to form words before his lips were on mine.

I'd said he wasn't getting sex today. At least not from me. I'd lied. Of course I'd lied. Hogwarts could get boring. What else was this much fun?

******The Hufflepuff**

I gulped painfully. My throat was so, so dry. I was uncomfortably hot in my robes, and I was sure they could all see me sweating. How unbecoming. Yet, I couldn't help it. Remus was the only one near the window, and I couldn't summon up the courage to go near him. Or to ask him to open it. At the moment I didn't trust myself to string together a coherent sentence. Just then, the door opened and Lily Evans and Daniel Winters came strolling in, slightly out of breath.

"Gosh, it's hot in here. Remus, open a window," Lily implored. I glanced at her enviously. She made the whole talking thing look so easy. Remus, who'd been daydreaming in the corner, snapped out of his thoughts.

"Oh, sorry," he said quickly to the room at large. "Are you guys hot?" There was a general murmur of indifference. How could they not all be sweltering?

"Well I am," Lily declared obstinately.

"Why? What have you been doing?" Remus asked shrewdly, looking from Lily to Daniel next to her. They were both blushing now. I felt a small smile tug on my lips. He's so adorable.

"Just open the window, Lupin," beseeched Daniel. "Please." Remus gave a cheeky grin that almost melted me.

"Of course."

"And stop looking at me like that, Remus. It's not what you think… Look at poor Arabelle – she's melting!" They couldn't have heard my thoughts? Oh wait – they were talking about the heat. I felt my cheeks flush as Remus' gaze turned to me. I prayed for him to look away quickly, but his eyes lingered. I gave an inward groan. The last thing I wanted was for Remus Lupin to think of me as an unattractive, sweat-dripping wreck. His hazel eyes met mine. Merlin, he's beautiful. He still hadn't looked away and I began to panic. Was I supposed to say something?

"Er – It's okay. I'm fine." Why had I said that? I clearly wasn't. Now he was going to think I _enjoyed _sweating in my robes. Remus raised an eyebrow at the obvious lie.

"I'll open it anyway," he offered. He voice had that low, hoarse quality to it. He knew I was lying. He stood, and a moment later the window was thrown open. He was so thoughtful. I found myself sighing wistfully, and flushed as Remus turned to me. Oh no. He'd heard.

"Everything all right?"

"Thanks," I spluttered, pretending the sigh had never happened and he'd never spoken. I quickly averted my gaze, and caught Roger Mullins' eye. He was suppressing a grin, and my flush deepened. Had I been that obvious?

"All right there, Ara?" he winked with a grin. Oh God – I had.

"Fine," I responded through gritted teeth. His smile widened. Would this meeting ever hurry up and start already? As if in answer to my prayers (it was about time He heard one of them) the Head Boy and Girl entered the room.

The meeting consisted of mainly a rundown of our duties; the importance of being fair and unbiased; the example we had to set. It was all very daunting. Then we were given instructions on patrolling the castle and a timetable drawn up of our schedule.

I started as people began calling out requests – who they wanted to patrol with. When they wanted to patrol… The voices calling out had become very confusing. I'd assumed I was going to be with Roger, but apparently not. The Heads had decided that patrolling should be in pairs – one boy and one girl, each from separate houses. (Knowing my luck, I probably should have realised how that would turn out straight away) In the name of even-handedness and professionalism they claimed. I suspected it had more to do with Roger being brothers with the Head Boy, and wanting to be set up with the Ravenclaw sixth year.

I noticed Remus. He was silent; gazing out of the window, eyes fixed on the moon. Alone of me, he was the only one not shouting out requests. He seemed to have other things on his mind. I looked up at the moon and noticed it was nearly full. I felt a pang of sympathy. Was that what he was thinking about? In a few nights, when he'd become a whole other being entirely… He must have felt my stare because he turned around. I moved quickly in my seat, not wanting to be caught watching him. I faced the front again, and realised he'd actually turned because the Head Girl had said something.

"Yes, that's fine," Remus nodded. Then he gave me a small smile. Oh my – that wasn't good for my health. I felt my heart actually stop.

Wait. He gave mea small smile? Why had he done that? I was looking around the room, trying to figure out what I'd missed. Jersey Wallis, the Hufflepuff sixth year, saw my confusion and gestured to the front. I turned quickly to look. The Head Girl seemed quite annoyed.

"_Well_ Arabelle?" She spoke like she'd been waiting ages for an answer. I froze. What if she had? And I hadn't answered because I'd been too busy daydreaming about what Remus might be daydreaming about… Stupid, perfect, lovely Lupin. Thanks to him I didn't even know the question. "Well?" Her tone was sharp now.

"Yes," I nodded because this seemed to be as good an answer as any. She looked at me strangely for a moment, but then nodded too.

"Okay, good. That's all settled then." I nodded more confidently this time. Clearly the answer made sense. I just had no idea what I'd agreed to. "You'll have to be up at five."

"What?" I yelped, before I could stop myself. There was an outbreak of laughs around me, but Roger's laugh was loudest amongst them all.

"Shut it Mullins," grinned his brother, the Head Boy. But the older Mullins was laughing too.

"You haven't been listening to a word I've said, have you?" demanded the Head Girl.

"Of course I have." I was such a bad liar. The older Mullins guffawed at this. I really ought to remember their names.

"Look at the board, Arabelle," he suggested. I did as instructed. There, chalked next to Remus' name was my own. And next to it – '5 am patrol'.

"Err, right." That arrangement did not work for me for two reasons. My desperation to avoid making a fool of myself in front of Remus, and my intense dislike for mornings. I willed myself to stay silent and accept my fate, but in my mind the reasons not to were too good. "And what would we patrol at 5 am?"

"You really have not been listening!" The Head Girl was easy to anger. I must remember that. I didn't bother to lie again, simply shrugged sheepishly.

"Sorry."

"I think Ara's mind has been elsewhere," Roger put in, eyebrows raised archly towards me.

"Shut up, Roger." I grunted. I had no idea how he knew about my crush, but I had no doubt he knew. His lips twitched, but he raised his arms in surrender.

"Oh just get out the lot of you," snapped the Head Girl. There was intense disapproval in her eyes when she looked at me. "You'll do the patrol whether you like it or not. 5 am. Meeting's over." With that she turned on her heel and stormed out. Older Mullins shrugged his shoulders at us.

"You heard her. Class dismissed." As the room began emptying I stayed in my seat. What was I supposed to be doing? 5 am? What day? Where? I groaned and put my head in my hands.

"Come now, I'm offended." Remus' voice was light and teasing. "I'm not that bad." I lifted my head to find him standing over me.

"Oh no, it's not that," I hastened to explain. How could he think it was him? Okay – so it _was_ him. But it was mostly me. My love and hate. It was my love for him (leading to an irrational fear of being near him). And my intense hate for mornings. "Honestly, Remus. It's not you at all…"

"I was kidding," he laughed. I fell abruptly silent. Of course he was kidding. God, how stupid was I? He seemed to be waiting for me to say something. I would have loved to speak. Trouble was, there was not a lucid thought in my head. I highly doubted he wanted to hear the 'love and hate' reasoning. He cleared his throat awkwardly, then continued.

"I suppose you want to know where we'll be patrolling."

"Oh!" I realised that logic in that straight away. "Yes. Please." He held out a hand to help me off the chair.

"Should we start walking?"

I would have to take it. It would be rude not to. Not that I needed help getting off my chair. But he was such a gentleman. Although, come to think of it, if I was ever going to forget how to stand up from my chair and make a fool of myself – it would be now. Maybe I should be grateful for his help. I'd hesitated too long already; _I had to make a decision_. I took his hand and stood quickly up. He was warm, and I felt slightly giddy. His eyes met mine and I shivered. He looked at me in concern, as he dropped my hand.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Just…cold." His eyebrows shot up. I told you I was a bad liar.

"I'm sorry." He seemed utterly bemused. Adorably bemused. I caught myself before another sigh could escape my lips. "I suppose I should have closed the window…" Oh God. Why did it always come back to that blasted window? "It's just – you look slightly flushed. Are you sure you're all right? I mean, I think you might have a fever." My cheeks burned brighter. In hindsight, there it was – the perfect out. Tell him I'm ill. But me being me, I spoke without thinking.

"Oh no, I feel fine."

"You're really sure?" Why was he so thoughtful? We barely spoke. If I wasn't bordering on stalkerish I'd know next to nothing about him. None of it came from the man himself.

"Yes, I'm sure. It's just this room. Gives me…temperature problems. You know?" He clearly did not know. Hell, _I_ didn't know. His eyes were slightly apprehensive. Oh God, he thinks I'm a crazy person. But he smiled kindly and nodded,

"Sure. Shall we get out of here then?"

I nodded hastily and followed him out of the door.

"So…" I began. "What's happening at 5 am?" I was so flushed with my victory at forming a coherent sentence, that I didn't notice Remus was nowhere near me. I turned to find him at the top of a set of stairs.

"Err…" he began awkwardly. "Isn't your common room this way?" I looked where he was standing. Yes it was down that way. I was blushing profusely.

"No," I blabbed out, determined to cover my mistake. His brows furrowed. He knew I was lying. "I mean – yes. It is. But… Well I prefer not to go that way. I don't like to use those…stairs." When would I learn that nobody ever fell for my lies?

"Oh." Remus looked at me. "Can I ask why?" Yes, he clearly thought I was crazy. He definitely wasn't wrong.

"Well they're just kind of…unlucky." Remus nodded slowly.

"Sure," he said again, as if that was entirely plausible. But I didn't miss the look on his face. The look that said, 'woah – this girl's got issues.' "We'll go this way then," he agreed, walking to catch up with me.

"Thanks," I mumbled. I thought there was something sympathetic in the look he gave me. Did even he know how I felt about him? Was that why he was being so nice – because he knew I turned into a blabbering wreck anywhere near him? I resolved to keep my mouth shut and focus on walking. At the moment I didn't trust myself to do anything, let alone two things at once.

"So 5 am?" He turned to look at me. I gave a small nod. The no-talking thing was not going to work. I'd just have to keep my words to a bare minimum.

"Yes."

He waited for me to say more. But I didn't.

"Right. Well… We'll be patrolling Mondays and Fridays." I nodded at the information, refusing to look at him. My feet could not be trusted unsupervised. "Err… And it'll be outside. Just around the grounds. There have been some sightings of students out of bed. The theory is, if they're not caught at night they'll be caught returning to the castle in the morning."

His voice gave nothing away; he was much better at lying than me. I hid my face, determined he wouldn't see that I knew those students were he and his friends. They were out of bounds far too often for their own good. I'd never seen them in the actual grounds though – and God knows I'd looked. I'd only overheard their conversations. I nodded my head, and figured now was time for a word.

"Okay."

"Right…" We'd reached another set of stairs. He looked at them uneasily. "Err… Are these stairs okay for you? They're not – unlucky?" I managed a smile that was more of a grimace.

"No, they're fine." Now that we were standing still, I felt three words were safe.

"Oh. Good. So would you like me to walk you to your common room?" He seemed quite happy to offer, but I couldn't disguise the horror in my voice. Or face.

"Oh. No. No, please. It's fine. I'm sure I'll find it. I'll be okay…" He actually laughed at this.

"Well of course you'll _find it_. After four years I wouldn't expect any less." I decided not to tell him about last year when I had in fact gotten lost. "I just thought you might want some company…" I shook my head firmly.

"No. Definitely not." His eyebrows raised at the insistence in my tone. I hoped I hadn't offended him. "It's just… No."

"Okay." He looked at me strangely. "No problem. I'll get going then." I felt slightly guilty. The only way to make amends would be to tell him that I did want him to walk with me. But I couldn't handle another moment this close. He gave a small wave, a wary smile, and began heading up the stairs. I inhaled slowly. It was okay. He was gone. I could relax. I stepped onto the staircase; jumping the trick stair I knew was there –

And falling through the other trick stair I'd forgotten right beneath it. I landed awkwardly, wedged in the staircase up to my elbows and groaning aloud.

"Merlin!" A loud voice exclaimed from above me. "Arabelle?" The sound of footsteps running. "Are you okay? Arabelle?"

I was too mortified to respond. He saw that? _Of course_ he saw that. When did the fates ever pass up the opportunity to make me look a fool in front of perfect Remus?

"I'm fine," I mumbled in embarrassment. He was near me now, crouching down so as to be on my level. "These stairs, they're just…" I broke off in embarrassment. But he knew what I was going to say. I saw the ghost of smile flicker on his face as he completed my sentence…

"Unlucky?" I nodded in response. "Okay. Let me help you up…"

He was close. Far too close. Stupid, perfect, lovely Lupin. He took a hold of my arms, and gently began helping me out of the hole.

God, I love him.

******The Slytherin**

I stood next to Regulus, watching the scene with very little interest. His face mirrored my boredom. That was another reason I liked him. Regulus was handsome, a pureblood, intelligent, a seeker (a year younger than me, sure - but that hardly mattered). He was everything I could want in a boyfriend. He was everything a Slytherin should be too. But there was one thing that set him apart from the others; that look of boredom was it.

In front of us a group of my housemates were torturing and bullying some Hufflepuff fourth year, their expressions one of utmost glee. I didn't know who the fourth year was, so I found I couldn't get excited like the rest. There was no appeal in taunting him for its own sake. Had he been a Gryffindor, or even mouthy and disrespectful in some way, I would have taken some vindictive pleasure in watching his scared features. As it was, I was just impatient to get down to dinner.

Regulus looked at me, rolling his eyes slightly, and I grinned in response.

"It shouldn't be too long now," I pointed out. "The boy's nearly crying." Regulus' lip curved slightly in response.

"I wish he'd just hurry up and crack already." There was a brief silence in which the boy tried to speak, but a swift silencing spell rendered him mute. "This is boring." I nodded my agreement. "Do you want to just head down to dinner? They'll catch us up."

"That, Reg, is the cleverest thing you've said all day." He gave me a small smile.

"I do try."

"Clearly not hard enough."

He grabbed my hand, probably a little more roughly than necessarily, shooting me an affronted look. I laughed, and as he relaxed his grip, settled my hand more comfortably into his. He tugged me along and we strode unwaveringly from the scene.

"Oi! Regulus – where you going?" I recognised Avery's voice. Regulus didn't even turn around.

"Away." I answered for him. "We'll be at dinner when you're done. Enjoy." I finished, allowing my gaze to run briefly over the fourth year. He was cowering against the wall now. They hadn't hurt him too much. None of us wanted to be expelled. It was mostly just verbal assaults, and a few childish hexes. There was a little bit of blood seeping from the corner of his mouth and Nott had taken his wand. But other than that…

"You know, Ive – I _am_ hungry," Avery mused. "Maybe we should just finish up later." Nott gave a small shrug, but he didn't look happy.

"Whatever."

"You coming or not?" Regulus asked impatiently, his hand leaving mine as he turned to face them. "Because Audrey and I are leaving." He made to move again, when Nott seemed to come to a decision. He lifted the silencing spell from the boy, and then turned to throw the other's wand as far as he could. It landed on the other end of the corridor with a small clatter, as he led the others to catch up with us.

"Yeah, come on. Lets eat."

"See you soon, cry baby," Rookwood called, waving at the boy. There were no arguments so we continued on our way, the boy all but forgotten.

As we neared a corner, I saw a little girl come out of a classroom we'd just passed. The others ignored her. But I turned my head to see her looking at us with dread. She couldn't be more than a second year. Maybe even first. She saw me looking and quickly averted her gaze. That's when she saw the boy. I'd stopped walking and – grabbing his hand – forced Regulus to pause with me. I saw the look in the girl's face as she recognised the boy. There was horror, and something that was more than fear; she was completely and utterly delirious. She seemed to forget about us as she ran towards him. There were tears in her eyes. I thought the reaction was a bit excessive until she spoke.

"Robbie!" Her voice was almost a scream. She stood over him, shaking like a leaf and with no idea what to do. So she knew him. That's why all the concern. "Robbie!" she sobbed again. And the boy – Robbie, finally seemed to hear her. He looked up, and seeing me and Regulus and the little girl in front of him, there was immediate worry in his face.

"Go away, Millie." He tried to make his voice firm, but it came out as a groan as he struggled to pull himself to his feet. He was finally standing, leaning against the wall for support. His eyes once more flitted between us, and the little girl. I realised he was worried about her safety. Scared we would attack her.

I felt somewhat insulted. What about me said I would attack a helpless little girl, when I hadn't even raised a finger to hurt _him_? True, I hadn't raised a finger to help either but why should I? He was nothing to me.

"Millie, I'm fine. Please. _Go_." I was suddenly glad that the others had decided to keep walking. If they'd heard him say that, they would no doubt take it as their duty to ensure he wasn't 'fine'. Never mind that he was clearly lying.

"You're not," the girl insisted. Regulus' hand was still on mine, and I was glad of it. The girl's feeble retort made me quite sad. "You need to go to the Hospital Wing. Robbie we have to go. Or should I go get help? Robbie, what should I do?" The girl was practically pleading. Robbie's eyes flickered over to us once more, making sure we hadn't moved. He took a deep breath, wincing and grabbing hold of his side as he spoke.

"Millie," he finally spoke, his voice calm and assessing. "I promise you – I _am_ fine. If it'll make you feel better, I'll go to the Hospital Wing. Okay?" He gave her what I considered a brave attempt at a smile. "But first can you do me a favour?"

The little girl nodded her head eagerly. I noticed her dark blonde hair was the same colour as the boy's. They had the same button nose. For the first time, I wondered if they were related. The thought made me feel absurdly guilty. I hadn't even done anything!

"Can you just go grab my wand?" He gestured to the end of the corridor. "I-I dropped it." It didn't look like the girl believed his excuse, but she scurried off to fetch it nonetheless. Beside me, I felt Regulus' own hand – the one that didn't hold mine – take a firm grip on his wand. The boy raised his eyes to us, and there was a hard glare in them. He was angry, and ashamed. He was frightened too, though. I could tell that. He looked away when Millie came running back.

"Here you are." Millie reached out her hand, and Robbie took his wand from her with a small smile.

"Thank you." I saw his hand twitching on the wand. He stole another glance at us, and I knew he was simply dreaming of ways to take his revenge. He wouldn't do it though. He was scared. For the little girl as well as himself. Millie saw him looking at us, and seemed to remember the group she'd seen earlier. Her eyes widened into that same look of dread.

"Robbie." She whispered, though Regulus and I heard it clearly. "Was it them?" He couldn't tear his gaze from us. "Robbie!" she pestered. He finally looked away and back down at her. She really was tiny.

"No." He shook his head softly. "Come on, Millie. We have to go." I could tell he was less than pleased about having to turn his back on us. But Millie wouldn't stop looking, and he was determined to get her away.

"Was it them?" she repeated stubbornly, tears in her eyes – shaking once more. Robbie reached down and took her hand.

"Come on, Millie. Hospital Wing, remember?" His voice was stronger than earlier. He turned around, her hand held tightly in one hand and his wand in the other.

"Robbie…" I heard the girl again. They were nearly at the other end of the corridor. Her voice was thick with tears. "Robbie we have to go tell Daniel. He'll know what to do. Should I go get Daniel? Maybe write to mum?"

I saw the boy slowly shaking his head. They finally turned the corner, and I watched the deserted corridor for a moment longer. The feel of Regulus' hand giving mine a small squeeze, broke me out of my reverie.

"I guess that was his sister." His voice was simple. Matter-of-fact. I turned to see he still held tightly to his wand. I nodded my head, not knowing what to say. Throughout it all, he hadn't let go of my hand. I recognised it for what it was: An attempt to provide me some small comfort, to maybe even take some for himself. He'd let me know that he understood what I was feeling, and more importantly yet – that he cared. And now, he gave me a small smile. Our eyes met, and I saw in him some whisper – some shadow of my own feelings.

"Stupid Hufflepuffs," he spoke abruptly. "They're hardly worth the trouble. Someone ought to tell the others. They'll never figure it out themselves."

He turned on his heel, and continued leading us towards the Great Hall. He was suddenly the perfect pureblood again; completely unaffected by all that had just happened. But that was a lie. He'd felt something and I knew it. More than just the obvious scorn at their public display of weakness. We released eachother's hands as we entered the Great Hall; there was a time and a place for such intimate gestures of affection. He'd felt something, and for just a moment he'd let me see it. He'd let me share it with him. And that was what made Regulus Black so special.


	3. Encounters

******The Ravenclaw**

**** I couldn't tell you how long she'd been there. All I know is, on the way back from the library, I found a small figure curled up against the wall not far from Ravenclaw Tower. She was rocking slightly, hands clasped around her knees and face tear-stained. I didn't need the jolt in my heart to recognise the young Hufflepuff.

"Millie?" I spoke softly, concern threaded in every word. "Millie, sweetheart. What's happened?" Slowly, she raised her face to meet mine. Just then, she looked as young as I'd ever seen her. Millie was a second year, but everything about her screamed that she was too young to even be away from home.

"Clarrie?" Her words were a squeak. The faintest trace of hope seemed to reach her eyes when she saw me. I crouched myself down to sit beside her.

"Millie, sweetheart; what's wrong?"

For a moment I thought she was going to burst into tears. Her lip quivered and she was unable to speak. But instead, Millie took a deep breath. Eventually, she had composed herself enough to manage words.

"Daniel. I need to see Daniel. Where is he?" She seemed so sure all of a sudden. It was as if Daniel was all that was needed to fix things. I was taken aback, but only for a moment. Then I sprung into action. Daniel would have been my first stop anyway. There was no way I wouldn't tell him about his baby sister in tears outside our common room. And since she wasn't even a Ravenclaw, chances are she had been waiting for him.

"I think he's studying." In an empty classroom with Lily Evans I _didn't_ add. "I'll go find him." Millie gave a small nod, but I had no intention of abandoning her on the corridor floor. "You – come with me." I lead Millie to Ravenclaw Tower.

"But I'm not allowed in here!" she implored, as we made our way up the stairs.

"Yes you are," I insisted firmly. "I say you're allowed, so you're allowed." Millie had no response to that. She simply watched in wonder as I answered the brass handle's latest question, and then followed me into the room.

We emerged on plush, deep blue carpet. While Millie's eyes swivelled around taking in the new sights, I scanned the room for familiar faces.

They were seated in a corner playing some new card game. Josh, a muggleborn, had insisted on teaching us the games he played growing up. With my Dad being a muggle I already knew a few – but nobody knew as many as Josh. Even Martin, also muggleborn, was convinced many of the games Josh was simply making up. Jason and Daniel's parents were both wizards, so they were absolutely clueless. The boys noticed us, and stopped their game as we made our way over.

"Hey…" They greeted us warmly, though clearly curious about Millie.

"Hi," I smiled back. "Millie needs to speak to Daniel. Can I leave her with you while I go find him?" It wasn't really a question. They could all see the tear marks and I knew they wouldn't mind. As close as we were, we all felt a degree of protectiveness over Daniel's little sister.

"Of course," Michael nodded. I sent them all silent thanks, and made sure Millie was okay. She was more than okay. You know – I think she has a crush on Josh. He smiled at her and she could not stop blushing. Not that Josh would ever notice. He has enough trouble understanding girls our own age.

The thought put a wry smile on my face as I walked past staring faces. Millie the Hufflepuff had been noticed, but I knew nobody would object. She was with us, and she wasn't hurting anybody. They could like it or lump it; as far as I was concerned, those were their only options. I headed out of the common room, back down the stairs, and along the corridor we'd so recently vacated. Time to find my best friend.

****

Twenty minutes later Daniel and I came hurrying into the common room. A small, concerned frown painted his face as he searched the room for Millie. He found her soon enough and the next moment was at her side.

"Millie?" Some time with the boys had done her good. She turned at his voice and – though her eyes still held a little sadness – the tears were gone from her cheeks. The moment she saw Daniel, Millie's entire countenance transformed. She looked at him with relief, but tears once more threatened to break the surface.

"Millie." Daniel repeated calmly. I've always admired that about Daniel. He's like the port in a storm; so darn solid and dependable. I sometimes suspect Robbie feels under pressure to 'measure up' to him. Which is ridiculous; Robbie's parents certainly don't think like that.

Daniel bent down to look her in the eye.

"Do you want to go somewhere? Talk? You can tell me what's happened." There was a moment of silence, then Millie's voice came in a strangled whisper.

"I'm scared, Danny." I saw Daniel's entire body freeze. It was more than Millie simply being homesick. Daniel took a moment to answer.

"Why are you scared, Millie? Maybe I can help." I saw her head move in a small nod and felt a sudden pang of sympathy for Daniel. In Millie's eyes, he could solve anything. She had such high expectations. I didn't envy Daniel the responsibility.

"It's Robbie. He's hurt." My eyes met Jason's as I heard Daniel inhale sharply. Willing himself to be calm, I knew. Jason's eyes were as worried as mine, but he gave me a small smile, trying to reassure. Josh looked horrified. He fidgeted agitatedly with the tabletop, as Michael continued to watch the conversation, deep in thought.

"What happened to him? Is he going to be ok?"

"He says he is." Millie didn't sound too comforted by the fact. "I made him go to the hospital wing," she said suddenly, eyes rising to meet Daniel's. "He didn't want to but I did."

"You did well, Millie. That was the right thing to do." She nodded her head.

"Good. I hoped so."

"Is he still there?" Millie nodded again.

"Yes. But Madam Pomfrey says he'll be ok."

"Then you don't have to worry. I know it's hard to see him like that, but Madam Pomfrey knows what she's doing. She'll make him better. You'll see."

"I know that," Millie admitted in a small voice. "I'm still scared, though."

"Why?"

"Because what if they come back?" Millie's voice trembled now. Her look to Daniel was like a cry for help. "What if they try to hurt him again? There's too many. He can't fight them all." Tears were running down her cheeks. She could barely choke out her next sentence. "What if they do something…worse?"

"Millie. Millie, sweetheart. Listen to me. Take a deep breath. It's okay." Daniel leant forward, forcing his sister to meet his gaze. "You're saying Robbie was attacked?" Millie managed a nod. "By who?" I could hear the edge of fear in his voice, though he tried his best to hide it. It was all very well having to remain strong and composed for Millie, but Daniel had two siblings – and right now the other one seemed to be in danger. Millie shook her head.

"I don't know. But I heard them say they were going to 'finish up' later. Daniel, do you think they meant it? Do you think they're going to go after Robbie again?" Daniel looked at his sister for only a moment, before pulling her into a tight hug. She threw her arms around him, and was soon bawling into his shoulder. Once again, I was struck by just how young she was.

"It's okay, Millie." Daniel attempted to soothe her. "I'm not going to let anything happen to Robbie. Do you believe me?" Daniel patted her back as Millie finally gave a small nod.

"Yes."

"Where is Robbie now?"

"Hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey said…couple of days."

"Well he's safe there, I promise. I'm going to go and see him as well, and we'll make sure he's looking after himself. We'll make sure he's careful and we'll keep an eye out for those people. They won't get anywhere near him. Sound good?"

Millie nodded.

"Yes." She carefully pulled away from Daniel, her eyes thoughtful. "I remember something Danny. There was a boy and a girl. After the others had gone; they stayed and they watched. The boy I recognised him. He plays Quidditch." She looked at Daniel and there was triumph in her eyes. "The Slytherin Seeker," she announced, certainty in her words.

Daniel nodded his acknowledgement, but his lips were pulled in a tight frown. We at least knew who was responsible. Daniel turned to look at each of us in turn, as if to confirm his own thoughts by reading them on our faces. His eyes fell on mine last.

"Regulus Black," he said simply. I nodded. Regulus Black. Sirius' brother.

**  
********The Hufflepuff****  
**  
"Our shift's nearly over," said Remus. "Why don't we head back indoors?" I agreed, beginning the long trek towards the Entrance Hall. Remus stifled a yawn and – like I had been doing all morning (if the ridiculously early hour can even classify as morning) – I ignored it.

It was hard this whole knowing-he-was-a-werewolf thing, when he didn't know I knew. I didn't want to take too much interest in why he was tired in case he got suspicious, but I didn't want to seem callous and uncaring either. Ahh, the drawbacks of being a stalker…

"Tired?" I decided to keep it simple. Remus gave a small smile and nodded.

"Yes." He didn't elaborate, but then I didn't really expect him to come right out and say 'a couple of nights ago was the full moon. Then this morning I had to wake up obscenely early. I haven't quite recovered.'

"Well at least we'll get first pick at breakfast."

Remus looked at me in surprise, but there was a warm smile on his face. I didn't have to ask what that was about. I'd spoken very little the past two hours, and here I was trying to make conversation. He looked relieved; he must have thought I'd finally broken out of my shell.

"There is that," he nodded. "I don't think Lisa will be thrilled when she finds we have nothing to report, though. It was a quiet night."

"Lisa?" I was confused. That better not be his girlfriend… Oh no. What if it _was_ his girlfriend? Hang on – I was a stalker. I'd know if he had a girlfriend! Ahh, the _perks_ of being a stalker… They far outweigh the negatives.

"The Head Girl…?"

"Oh." I tried to laugh it off, but the squawk I made sounded more suited to a cat. A cat that had just been trod on. "Of course." Remus laughed softly next to me. Now _that_ was how you laughed. That low, gentle, warm, spine-tingling… "Sorry, what did you say, Remus?"

"I said, what did you think she was called?" I shrugged. 'Uptight-lunatic-who-obviously-doesn't-like-me'. That was the honest answer, but it sounded a little over the top.

"Just – Head Girl." He laughed again, and I smiled with him. I'd made Remus Lupin _laugh_.

"You think that's what her parents named her? Well, it _would_ make it quite obvious what she was to aspire to."

"Well clearly I didn't think that was her _name_, it's just whenever I refer to her in my head, that's what I…" I trailed off because Remus was looking at me funny. "What?"

" 'Whenever you refer to her in your head'?" I frowned slightly. What was strange about that? Remus looked amused, but to be honest I didn't get it. See, this is why I shouldn't talk in front of him. The joke was obviously way over my head, because no way could Remus be wrong.

"Moooonyy… Mooooooonyy." The moment we stepped into the Entrance Hall a dark figure jumped out in front of us. I gave a startled little shriek, but the figure – Wait, that sounds too ominous; squinting, I realised it was only Sirius Black. Sirius Black was all focused on Remus. There was a distinctly mischievous gleam in his eye, and Remus looked highly suspicious.

"Sirius…" His words were cautious, as though the slightest thing might set Sirius off. I suppose Sirius' smile _was_ becoming somewhat maniacal. I couldn't blame Remus for his wariness. "Why are you up so early? It's only 7 o clock."

Sirius gave a careless shrug. "I thought I'd help you with your patrol." His smile widened; I was immediately on edge.

"Well, thankfully we're finished." I was a little hurt by that. 'Thankfully'? Was he so desperate to be away from me? "Because no doubt whatever you consider 'helping' would get both Arabelle and I detentions." Oh – _that's_ what he meant. Phew. So sweet of him to be concerned. My parents might be muggles but they still understood the word 'detention'. Remus had just saved me a telling off. My hero...

As usual, my somewhat wistful sigh was not subtle. Both Remus and Sirius turned to me. Sirius' brief look of disappointment was gone quickly and his eyes brightened. He took a step towards me…

Okay. I'll admit it. I was _scared_. Really and truly scared. I took a step back. What on earth could Sirius Black want with me? His smile was no longer maniacal; it was still mischievous, but no longer psycho-killer so.

"Hello," he said smoothly, taking another step forward. I noticed his eyes were grey. Really, really grey. I took another step back. After all – eyes that grey could not be human.

"Hello," I squeaked. I didn't even have time to be embarrassed by the squeak. I just felt really wrong-footed by the entire situation. Suddenly, Sirius' face split into a dazzling grin. Unless I was greatly mistaken he seemed to be enjoying my discomfort. Beneath my very vague indignation (I never was much of a crusader for justice) it was all slightly surreal. But I found I much preferred the grin to the expression he'd had earlier. That had been almost predatory. When Sirius took another step towards me, I didn't back away.

I've never appreciated just how good looking Sirius is. Objectively speaking, of course. My heart belongs to Remus. But when he stood there, oozing so much charm it was almost palpable, smiling that smile that is just so completely disarming, luscious black locks framing his face to perfection…

I pulled my gaze away to look at Remus. He stood watching us, an expression on his face somewhere between exasperated and amused. Staring at him, I felt myself calm somewhat. Sandy, light brown hair; warm hazel eyes that I loved so dear… Remus' presence brought me back down to earth. Sirius wasn't some male Veela. He wasn't some supernatural being any more than I was. He was just a boy. And he wasn't even Remus Lupin. Ergo, he had no power over me.

When I turned to look at Sirius again, the spell was broken. He was still extremely attractive, but I wasn't speechless.

"How are you?" Well what else was I supposed to say?

Sirius looked momentarily surprised, and then laughed at my words. I frowned slightly. These Marauders have a strange sense of humour… He must have caught my look, because he soon stopped laughing. He was smiling now. Just smiling. It actually seemed genuine, and I found myself smiling back.

"Very well, thank you. Shall we make our way to dinner?" His arm awaited mine as he offered to escort me. I hesitated. Taking Sirius' hand...or arm (same thing) didn't feel as innocent as taking Remus' would. Which is ridiculous. It's not like you can _catch_ corruption.

"It's breakfast."

"Depends on your time-zone."

"_In our time-zone_," I felt the irresistable need to point this out. "It's breakfast."

My hesitation didn't faze him. He flung a casual arm over my shoulders instead, and steered me into the Great Hall.

"Ah," Sirius objected. "But we're worldy folk. Not to be cocooned in our little, Scottish, Hogwarts bubble. Think outside the box." I got the distinct impression that it was impossible to argue with Sirius Black, whether or not he made sense. "Or bubble," he added as an afterthought. I was briefly aware of Remus rolling his eyes, but was distracted when Sirius began leading me towards the Gryffindor table.

"Err – Hufflepuff." I gestured towards my robes.

"I know that," admonished Sirius, with the same air of telling off a 5 year old that I'd used so often. Only I'd used it on actual 5 year olds. I wondered idly if Sirius saw me as some new toy, here to provide him early morning amusement like those 5 year olds did. "But it's early, and there's almost no-one at your table. You wouldn't want to sit alone, now would you?"

I hid my blush. I wasn't unpopular, or even anti-social. It's just I seemed to have more acquaintances than friends. I hadn't formed any particularly deep bonds at Hogwarts. If someone I knew was around, sure I'd eat with them. But I had sat on my own on more than one occasion.

"That would be absurd," I muttered to myself.

We'd reached the Gryffindor table and I couldn't help a small smile as Sirius pulled the bench out for me. That was rather gentlemanly behaviour. No doubt being friends with my Remus had rubbed off on him. My heart quickened at the ridiculous thought that if I sat down I'd have to eat in front of Remus. Maybe I wouldn't be able to have seconds. Or thirds. Maybe Remus found eating until you were full unappealing in a woman.

"Sit down, Arabelle." That was my love speaking. I met Remus' gaze. Something of my nervousness must have shown in my face. "We don't bite."

Well now, I knew that wasn't true; so it was not at all comforting. Remus did indeed bite. Once a month, with no control. And Sirius… There was a sparkle in his eye once again as he waited for me to sit. Seeing no other choice, I sat myself opposite Remus and Sirius took the seat beside me.

"Annabel, was it?" he asked, all polite and earnest. I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes.

About Sirius Black – I'll have to get back to you.

******The Gryffindor**

Saturday. Hogsmeade. The wind was beating against my face, and I pulled my coat just a little bit tighter. We'd barely been at Hogwarts a month, so I had nothing to buy. Still, it was nice to just get out of that castle.

I was alone. By choice, I'll have you know. As a general rule, I don't really like people. I do like myself though. That's why I'd elected to spend time with my thoughts.

Then again…

I slowed slightly down and made my way towards the man looking into a shop window. I could only see his side-profile, but my word was he gorgeous. I wouldn't mind spending some alone time with _him_. I glanced in the window and found it was some boring shop selling scarves (but no-one could be perfect). Turning from the window, I faced him. I stared quite openly. Modesty and bashfulness were a waste of time. Yes, I was interested. Why not let him know?

He became still, aware of my eyes on him. I wondered how he'd react. Something about the way he carried himself told me he was unlikely to blush and giggle. I watched as an amused smirk spread slowly across his face.

"What do you think of the blue?" He asked finally, still not looking at me but gesturing towards the shop window. He had a good voice I decided; probably from a wealthy family. That was a bonus. I gave the scarf a fleeting look.

"It brings out your eyes," I replied, my tone distinctly mocking and the smirk spreading across my own face sardonic. He made a sound that could be mistaken for a laugh and finally turned to face me.

I met his gaze unflinching. It wasn't as easy as it sounds. I wanted to grin in triumph and congratulate myself for finding this sexy being. His piercing blue eyes held my own green ones, hinting at some underlying danger and making my heart race just a little more. His hair was light brown, almost blonde. I found my fingers itching to run through them. To bring his face down to mine and…

"I agree," he said, entirely serious. I raised an eyebrow at this.

"Vain, aren't we?" He gave a small smile and took one step closer to me. His eyes suddenly seemed darker. More intense.

"Forward, aren't we?" His voice was almost a whisper. I couldn't help but smile. He thought this was forward? Forward would be if I had given in to my feelings. If I had pushed him up against that shop window – tore open his jacket, ripped off his shirt and…

"Touché."

He looked at me a moment longer.

"You're from Hogwarts," he finally said. It wasn't a question. I wasn't in my uniform, but he knew he was right. He looked me up and down. I let him. I'd been checking him out for a while now. It was only right I return the favour.

"And you're not." He shook his head.

"I graduated two years ago." I nodded, trying to place him. I would have been a third year, not fully appreciative of the male form. But I did vaguely recognise him. "I've been working abroad." He said all of this very calmly. I felt like he was assessing me, seeing how much conversation I was worth. Should I tell him I was a 5th year? I'd had my 16th birthday, true – but he may consider me too young. The decision was soon taken out of my hands. His eyes were finally back on my face.

"And _you_," he began "are far too young for me." Oh dear. I took a moment to answer. How best to play this?

" 'For you'?" I raised an eyebrow. "Darling, who said I was 'for you'? Who said I was for anyone?" He watched me like I was some entertaining specimen. Well, at least I had his attention.

"And you're a Gryffindor." I looked up at him in surprise. How could he know that? The way he said my House was almost disdainful. Pitying. Well that could mean only one thing…

"Slytherin?" It didn't take a genius. He took another step towards me. We were close. Really close. If he chose to take another step, he'd be right on top of me.

"Gertrude Beck, if I'm not mistaken." His words chilled me. Definitely a Slytherin. I felt like I should know more; like there was something I was missing. "From the most apathetic Pureblood family there is." And suddenly it came to me. I remembered why I recognised him. Sure it had been a few years, but every Pureblood party I'd been to… "But a Pureblood all the same." He said this last bit approvingly. "Maybe you aren't a total loss." I gave a cavalier shrug.

"So we believe in self-preservation. Unlike the activities of other Pureblood families I could name – it's not a crime. _We're_ staying out of Azkaban." His eyes flared for a moment but it passed quickly, soon to be replaced by a speculative gaze.

The Becks were a Pureblood family of high social standing. And unlike many others, we refused to be tied down by politics. As a whole, we couldn't be called muggle-sympathisers. We still affiliated with the Blacks, the Malfoys, the Carvilles and other such families. But we weren't Dark wizards either. The fact that we thought the 'Pureblood superiority' thing nonsense was almost irrelevant. Logan Carville had got it spot on. (Because that's who I now recognised this to be – the eldest son of a Pureblood family we all knew to support the Dark Lord) Our public stance was one of apathy. Indifference. More concerned with protecting our riches and our way of life, than the rights of a muggleborn.

"You should have been a Slytherin," he said finally. I had to smile. He'd certainly got the measure of me quick enough. It was something even _I_ had thought about myself. I was quite content to be a Gryffindor, but sometimes I recognised characteristics in myself that…

"I know," I replied. We stood in silence a few moments longer, simply watching each other. "Well, this has been fun." I decided to break the silence. This time the sound he made was unmistakably a laugh; although it was hard to tell whether he was laughing at me or with me. I stubbornly met his gaze, refusing to be considered a fool. For some reason I was nervous. I hid it of course. But guys never made me nervous. Why was he different? Logan Carville seemed to come to a decision.

"We should get together some time," he announced. I felt as though I'd won some victory. Having him approve of me shouldn't have mattered, but it did. I wouldn't let him know that, of course. He'd never know that for a moment I had been unnerved.

"We probably will," I responded coolly. He seemed to like that answer. He didn't say anything in response, though. It fell to me to continue the conversation. "You said you've been abroad? What brings you back to England?"

Again, he took a moment, seeming to find the best way to phrase his response. His answer was just one word, and he watched me carefully the entire time.

"Politics."

My eyes were locked on his. I couldn't even blink. There was something about the way he watched me. The fire in his eyes, and the firm set of his jaw. He wanted to see if I interpreted the hidden meaning in his words. A shiver ran down my spine. I think I did.

"Logan!"

The moment was cut short by an angry female voice. I turned to see a brown haired girl striding towards us. She was a Hogwarts student, too. My year I think. Again – definitely a Slytherin. Which didn't explain why she looked so annoyed. Or why Sirius Black was striding next to her...

As she got closer things began to make sense. It became clear how she knew the man in front of me. Why she might object to our standing so close. I finally recognised the girl.

Audrey Carville.

Logan gave a polite smile, inclining his head in her direction.

"Morning, Sis'."

******The Slytherin**

****Regulus was unable to escort me to Hogsmeade. That was a shame, but I understood. I went instead with my dormmates.

We get along well enough, so it wasn't exactly a chore. But I did get bored quite quickly. There are only so many questions about Regulus I am willing to tolerate. When every answer is analysed for a crack in our relationship, it soon becomes tiresome.

I took the first opportunity to part from the crowd. It was nearly Logan's birthday anyway, so I wanted to find a present. Logan is almost impossible to buy for, but I was determined to make the effort. I had only seen him on and off over the past two years, but now he was back in the country. I was glad. Logan has his flaws, but I'd missed my brother.

I turned a corner, thinking of a shop that might just be high-end and expensive enough for Logan's taste. I followed the road, taking a shortcut through an alley.

Big mistake.

I emerged from the alleyway to come face to face with one Sirius Black. Hazel eyes met grey. I rued the unfortunate circumstance, but would never let this show. I was accustomed to ignoring Sirius whenever I saw him at school. That wouldn't do in such close quarters. He was Regulus' brother, after all. He may be skating on thin ice at home (close to being disowned from what I hear) but for now he was still a Black – and I was a Carville. The situation required decorum.

I inclined my head politely.

"Carville," Sirius replied gruffly, more than a hint of distaste in the words. This didn't trouble me. I was used to it. Not from the formal functions he found a myriad of excuses not to attend, but from the few times I'd visited their house. Not that he stayed long then, either. Poor Mrs Black. Sirius brings shame on them all.

"I'm glad to see you're well." My behaviour would not be swayed by his petulance. Or chiselled features. I admired his good looks; I didn't admire his attitude. In fact, I hold a certain amount of resentment towards the eldest Black son. With Sirius clearly lacking in the way of real direction, Regulus has been forced to take on more than his fair share of responsibility. Good thing he's equal to the task. Regulus at least, has a sense of duty to the family name.

I waited a moment, but Sirius didn't speak. He only continued to eye me with something akin to anger.

"Charming, as always." I nodded again, and made to leave.

"Where's baby Reggie?" His derisive tone demanded a response. As I turned back around, I was remembering all Regulus had told me of his brother. I pitied Sirius in a way. He was making life so much harder for himself. And for what? Why? All because five years ago some hat had shouted 'Gryffindor'? It didn't make sense. Though Regulus had said Sirius was problematic even before that. One of life's inexplicable misfortunes, perhaps.

"Unfortunately, Regulus was unable to come to Hogsmeade. A prior commitment."

"With who?" Sirius' eyes narrowed, and his jaw clenched in rage. He already suspected the answer, but I wasn't inclined to confirm it. Sirius' opinion on the Malfoys was no secret, and he was proving himself quite temperamental. I would prefer to avoid a scene.

"I'm sure Regulus would tell you. You have only to ask. It's not my place to get involved." Sirius took that as confirmation. I suppose it was. His lip curled and fingers clenched into a fist.

"Figures," he muttered. I frowned, irked by this response.

Regulus was only having to do these things because Sirius would not. Could he really not understand the importance of maintaining good ties among Pureblood families? We had to keep ourselves at the forefront of wizarding society. It was both a right and an obligation. Besides, we were stronger as a unit – better able to match the large numbers of halfbloods and muggleborns. And blood traitors. Those that refused the importance and status that came with their Pureblood heritage…

It struck me then that Sirius was alone. He was never alone. Well – rarely. Potter (a blood traitor himself) was always nearby; usually Lupin and the fat boy, too. I withheld the urge to ask Sirius where they were. He'd never tell me and I didn't like to be refused. I turned instead to continue on my way, but what I saw made me freeze mid-step.

Sirius noticed, and came to stand beside me as his eyes followed mine.

"Looks like Gerty's found her next conquest." I could practically hear the smirk in his words.

"Gerty? You can't possibly mean…" At his words, I shifted my attention to the other figure – the one that wasn't my brother. "Gertrude Beck?" I hissed sharply. Long black hair, sleek and elegant even in this wind where mine billowed about my face… "Merlin – it is her!"

"Of course it is." Sirius spoke more slowly now. There was caution in his words and from the corner of my eye, I saw him watch me. "What's it to you?"

Feeling rather frustrated I turned to him and gestured towards the two figures.

"Can't you see who she's with?"

A small, suspicious frown on his face, Sirius looked where I pointed. It didn't take long for his expression to tighten and frustration to leak to the surface.

I watched them again, and trepidation and annoyance battled within. Annoyance won out.

I don't know _what_ Logan was doing standing so close to that girl but it couldn't be good. She has no self-respect. No dignity whatsoever. We have to be careful around such people, so as to not get tainted with the same brush. Sirius' words came back to me. 'Conquest'. I refused to let Logan be a conquest. To let her embarrass us, as Sirius had his family, by total disregard of the rules of propriety.

But she _was_ a Beck. And they were family friends. I couldn't very well grab her by her too perfect hair and throw her onto the pavement. Though that would feel good. How could Logan let himself get used like this? We were better than the likes of Gertrude Beck. Her exploits were no secret. Logan should have married Narcissa Black when he had the chance. Now nothing would get her away from the Malfoys…

"Logan!" I shouted, making my mind up on the spot. I marched my way up to the two, vaguely aware of Sirius silently seething beside me. As we made our way towards them, two sets of eyes turned to us. I disregarded the girl and turned to Logan instead. He seemed completely unsurprised at my presence, but then I'm not sure I've ever seen Logan ruffled. His pale blue eyes met my brown ones and he inclined his head in a slow nod.

"Morning Sis'."

I opened my mouth to speak, to expose Beck for what she really was – but catching Logan's eye I immediately sobered. There was a hint of warning in them. I closed my mouth. He was right, of course. I couldn't make a scene. What had I _just_ been saying about decorum? Still, that didn't mean I couldn't make my point.

"Good morning, Logan. I didn't expect to see you here."

"Nor me you," Logan replied pleasantly. "I didn't realise it was a Hogsmeade weekend. And I especially didn't expect to see you with…" The sentence trailed off as Logan turned to Sirius. His voice was careless, but his expression was hard. Sirius didn't flinch. He met the look with equal contempt, and then in a show of disrespect that had me gritting my teeth, refused to acknowledge Logan with words.

"What are you doing Gertrude?" Sirius' rough tone earned an eye roll from Beck. He ignored it, waiting determinedly for an answer. I felt a little thrill of excitement. This was it. My in. How I could expose Beck for the tramp she really was.

"Oh, that's right!" I smiled falsely. "Gertrude – you know Sirius don't you?" She turned to me, eyes defiant as they saw through my ruse. Good. Maybe she would get the hint. Logan looked at me too, very aware that I was up to something. Sirius only continued to stare at Beck, doing a bad job of holding in his anger if I do say so myself. I'd be surprised if he even heard my question.

"Yes, that's right," said Beck finally. Calmly, and completely unabashed, she turned to Logan. Looking him straight in the eye she explained, "We sleep together sometimes".

My surprise at her ready confession was dwarfed by triumph at the irritation that flared in Logan's eyes. It was soon gone, but I knew him well enough to know it would be bubbling below the surface. Things should be okay now. He'd never stoop to Sirius Black's sloppy seconds.

"Is that right?" replied Logan evenly, his eyes on Beck's.

"Yes." And then she smiled at him. Smiled! As though she hadn't just admitted to being a whore. As though he should still want to know her.

"That must make things difficult," continued Logan. I told myself he was simply hiding his disgust. Logan was a man of many layers, after all. But I couldn't shake the feeling that there was something very wrong with his civil tone. "Any other man you became involved with – I can't imagine many approving of that arrangement."

"Well, if that were the case I would expect him to let me know. Sirius and I have fun. But did the man object, we _could _once again become platonic. Assuming said man were worth it."

I didn't miss the underlying implication, or the seductive look she shot his way. I gaped, horrified at her behaviour, and less than comforted by the fact that Logan wasn't looking away. If I didn't know any better I'd say his eyes were even _devouring_ her.

"Gertrude, we need to talk," said Sirius simply. Grabbing a hold of her arm and ignoring her frustrated protest, he pulled her roughly aside. One look at them told me they were arguing. They spoke in whispers, but I could guess the topic. Sirius and I were united in one thing, at least. I turned back to Logan and found him staring at the pair, a contented smirk on his face.

"Logan." My voice was pitched low but I managed to get his attention. He turned to me with an air of complete nonchalance. I was unaccountably furious: Was he going to explain _nothing_? "Logan," I was aware my tone had become harsh, but ploughed on nonetheless. "Please tell me you can see that girl for what she really is; tell me you're faking any interest. You can't possibly be thinking of –"

"Stop!" His voice was even lower than mine, but the force of his tone halted my words. I looked at him. My anger quickly dissipated, to be replaced by a fear that seeped into my bones. "Audrey. Sister. Do you _dare_ tell me what to do?" Now, the fury in his eyes was completely undisguised. It didn't flash momentarily. It flared steadily, searing into me. I felt a shiver run down my spine, and could barely summon up the courage to respond.

"N-n…" I was aware that I was stammering and that my voice sounded ridiculously child-like. Unable to hold Logan's gaze, I shifted my attention to my boots instead. I took a deep breath. "No. Of course not." I finally managed. Behind me, I could hear Sirius and Beck still furiously whispering. I had to say it. "It's just… Logan." I looked at him again, and was relieved to see some of the anger had settled. I'd have to be careful what I said. "I thought you'd want to know that…" I trailed off. How to explain it? "Why would you…" I tried again but caught myself before I could finish the question. Logan hated to be questioned; for his motives or actions to be scrutinised. Unfortunately, Logan guessed what the question would have been.

"You presume too much." He was bordering on the edge, rage barely suppressed. One wrong word and I could set him off again. I stayed silent. His eyes meeting mine became hard and zealous. "I am not answerable to you, Audrey." He was even quieter now, eyes completely focused. "Do not question me again. I am answerable to only one person. _You are not them_." I gulped and nodded my head.

"I know, Logan." I looked him in the eye. Something had just become quite apparent to me. "I'm sorry." I meant it. He searched my eyes for a moment before giving a brief nod.

"Gertrude." He called to the girl still engaged in debate with Sirius. They both fell silent and turned to my brother. "Would you care to join me for a walk?" He held out an arm – ever the Pureblooded gentleman, and raised a single eyebrow in her direction. The expression on Beck's face held more than a trace of victory, but didn't bother me as much as I would have thought.

"That doesn't sound awful," she answered pleasantly. But as Beck made to move away Sirius caught hold of her arm. She turned to him in exasperation, but he wasn't trying to stop her leave.

"I'll see you later then, Gerty." He held her gaze as he spoke. "Back in the _Gryffindor_ Common Room." I knew what he was trying to do. The delicate stress he placed on the word was to remind her that when all was said and done, she was one of them. She would never be one of us.

Beck shrugged her arm out of Sirius' grip, but when she turned around her cheeks tinged ever so slightly. His words had reverberated somewhere within her. Nevertheless, she moved forward and took Logan's arm. Logan inclined his head to me in farewell, and then they were moving further away.

As Sirius and I watched their retreating figures, I felt quite calm. Annoyance had long ago left. In fact, in a strange way I pitied Beck. Ever so slightly. I think I'm becoming far too soft. I seem to be pitying everyone. And Beck really _had _brought it on herself. She was jumping in head first, and barely knew into what.

Two years of seeing so little of my brother had clearly had an impact. I had forgotten key details: Like the fact that he would never be made a fool of. That every move he made was a result of meticulous calculation. Yes, he was my brother. And yes, I loved him dearly. But there was one other detail I had overlooked; one final thing that told me I had nothing to worry about:

Logan scared me. Me. His own sister.

Gertrude Beck didn't stand a chance.

With this comforting thought, I turned to find Sirius staring into the distance with a completely unfathomable expression. He sensed my gaze and sparing me barely a glance, turned on his heel and strode through the alleyway. Away from me. Away from Beck.

I watched him leave, before making my way to the shop nearby. I had noticed something during the furore. I strode to the counter, where an elderly gentleman wheezed at me through thin lips.

"Can I help you, miss?"

"Yes. It's my brother's birthday soon. That blue scarf in the window – I'd like to buy it." The little man tottered off to retrieve said garment as I fished out my purse. I'd found a present at least, I thought. I gave a satisfied sigh. Logan would like it. I knew he would. The streak of vanity was a familial trait. And the scarf would bring out his eyes…


	4. In the Entrance Hall

******The Hufflepuff****  
**  
****"Morning, Bella." I turned at the voice and nearly choked on my breakfast. My mouth was full of scrambled eggs, so it _would_ be at this inopportune moment that Sirius Black appeared. It got worse. The Marauders were with him. Yes, that's right – _all of them_. I'd managed a decent enough conversation with Sirius a few days ago, but this was still too much too soon.

"Graceful, love." There was an easy smile on Sirius' face as he watched me splutter. It was as enchanting as ever, the shallow dimple in his left cheek doing little to ease my nerves. "But you might want to swallow and _then_ gawp." I clamped my mouth shut in horror. There was a laugh and James Potter seated himself opposite me.

"You were right, Padfoot." James nodded approvingly. Padfoot? I'll assume he's talking to Sirius. (That's the direction his eyes are facing, and I'm a regular Sherlock Holmes.) "This is already fun." I decided to ignore that comment as a brief look from Sirius sent a first year scurrying. He claimed the now free seat next to me, while I downed a glass of pumpkin juice. After a few more frantic chews I forced a large and uncomfortable swallow.

"Sirius," I began hesitantly, with my newly empty mouth. I motioned after the first year that now shot regular, nervous glances back at us as if afraid of being pursued. "Don't you think that was a little…well…mean?" Sirius simply beamed at me, before turning to James.

"See, Prongs? Isn't she amusing?" (I swear they never used to have these absurd nicknames. The amount of eavesdropping I've done, I would have noticed.)

"Absolutely novel," James approved, as Remus and Peter sat either side of him. Remus shook his beautiful head in exasperation, but the corners of his lips twitched. Ahh, his lips… I didn't have time to dwell on that before Peter's quite average head, craning to get a look at me, proved a distraction. You know, they were all remarkably at ease at the Hufflepuff table. Clearly in the life of a Marauder, nowhere is off-limits.

"Sorry, Arabelle." Speaking softly, Remus leaned forward. I had time to hope there was no food in my teeth, before I made the mistake of looking into his eyes. I caught my breath. Great. Now I was lost. His lips were still moving, so I nodded along. After a moment my senses caught up with my thumping heart; I was able to make out the very end of what he said.

"…Sirius gets an idea in his head there's no getting out of it. He's more like a dog with a bone than you'd ever believe. And once he saw you here…"

"No that's fine," I said, shaking my head. "I understand."

Truthfully, I didn't much mind. Yes, I felt slightly awkward. But that was only because they were so popular and I was just me. I already knew Remus was wonderful and Peter was probably nice enough. James and Sirius didn't seem inherently bad, either. A bit arrogant and a lot mischievous, maybe; but then didn't they have cause to be? I mean, Sirius and James can do no wrong in the eyes of the Hogwarts population. Even I find myself giving them some glorified godlike status… Everything they do they do so well. Not to mention they know about my Remus' lycanthropy and don't judge him. Not everyone is so tolerant.

"Uh-oh. I think we've lost her. What do you think the world she's gone to looks like?" Sirius' gentle teasing reached my ears quite distinctly.

"Lots of scrambled eggs," James declared. I sent them both disapproving looks that only served to elicit low chuckles. Hoping for more dignified conversation (i.e. no mocking of _me_) I turned my attention to the other boy.

"Bella," Sirius began, noticing my look. "You know Peter, right?" I waved at the round-faced boy opposite me and nodded my head.

"Sure. Peter Pettigrew, isn't it?" His watery blue eyes met my own light blue ones, as he nodded a greeting through a mouthful of eggs. Lucky boy; those look good. "I'm Arabelle Willis. Or Ara. But _not _'Bella'." I added, trying to look stern as I faced Sirius. It obviously didn't work.

"Did you hear that, Wormtail?" Sirius grinned. (Oh for God's sake. Wormtail? What kind of a name was that? And _why_ hadn't I heard it before? My stalking was obviously not up to par.) "Not 'Bella'. That's _my_ pet name for her; our special term of endearment. Isn't that right, _Bella_?"

There was an almost coaxing intonation to his voice and I felt a blush creep up my cheeks. I knew he didn't mean anything by it, though. Rumours circulate about Sirius Black, but I know most of them to be lies. Especially those created by my Hufflepuff dorm mates. From what I've seen Sirius doesn't even date that much. He strikes me as the type to have rather high standards; not liable to let just anybody fall into their bed. I definitely wouldn't meet his requirements.

"In return, she calls me 'Siri'." I couldn't help but laugh and he gave me a big wink.

"Some people used to call your cousin that. Didn't they Padfoot?" piped up Peter. "'Bella', I mean." The rest of the Marauders fell silent and fixed Peter with hard glares. My interest piqued; Sirius was looking distinctly ruffled. Clearly he'd forgotten this and for some reason it was a big deal. I waited for Sirius to respond, but to save him the trouble James spoke instead.

"Way to ruin the mood, Peter." He was clearly annoyed. "But she'll always be 'Barmy-Bigoted-Bellatrix' to us. Affectionately named, of course." I saw James' attempt to lighten the mood, and the grateful smile Sirius flashed his way. That one smile did more to endear me to Sirius Black than anything he'd said so far.

"Of course," Sirius agreed. "We won't let her ruin our relationship, will we Ara dear?" The smile he sent my way was rather cheeky, but I thought his eyes were still troubled. I don't know whether it was that, or the fact that what Peter had said clearly struck a cord (he'd called me 'Ara', after all), but something made me smile warmly and nod my head.

"Of course not, _Siri_." Sirius growled at my teasing, but I happily ignored him: Remus was looking away and I wanted to seize the opportunity to take a big bite out of the tasty eggs. Soon, Sirius had abandoned the angry pretence and resolved to find me a new nickname. Apparently 'Ara' was used by too many people. We heard what just happened to 'Bella'. He quite liked 'Belly' but I vetoed that embarrassing idea. 'Belle' just didn't 'sound right'.

"I'll tell you what, love. I'll think on it during class and get back to you, okay?"

"You can think too," put in Peter. He seemed determined to make up for his earlier slip. "We'll find another one by the end of the day." I felt a certain warmth towards the boy. His friends were so popular and at ease, but Peter retained a slight awkwardness with which I sympathised.

"Well, sure." I tried to put it nicely. "But it's hardly life or death, and I'll probably be…well…you know…_listening_ in class." James tutted softly at my words, shaking his head in disapproval.

"Even History of Magic?" Sirius asked in surprise. I nodded gravely. "Shame. We'll figure it out, though." Deciding it was best just to indulge Sirius Black I nodded again.

"Sure. Okay. Whatever." Then I realised something. "Wait. No!" Sirius looked at me in surprise. I flushed, but ploughed on. "Just call me Arabelle okay? Or Ara will do."

"No." Sirius blinked down at me. Woah. His tone left no room for negotiation.

"It's just…" I forced myself to continue. Come on, Ara. Before you're stuck getting called 'Belly' the rest of the year. "I just heard what you call eachother. Those aren't nicknames, they're insults! Honestly, if I leave it up to you I'll end up being called something like…'Wormpaw'."

Ingenuity is not my strong point.

My heart was racing. I didn't mean to be so candid, especially with Remus so close by. I was very aware of him chuckling. It struck me that 'Moony' (a name they'd actually been using for years) was the only one that made sense. So Remus wasn't insulted; but was Sirius? Judging by how he laughed at my nervous expression when I turned to face him – no. He finally looked up and responded quite kindly. (I think I underestimated Sirius Black, you know. He's not so bad.)

"Trust me, Ara. You don't have the necessary…abilities to be called 'Wormpaw'." That was hardly reassuring. Nor did it make much sense. I didn't want to have the necessary abilities to be called 'Belly' either. Honestly, it was just a pouch! I wasn't _fat_. Was I? "Besides, those names are rather new…developments." The look the four boys shared was highly conspiratorial.

"What do you mean?" I'd been trying to ease up on the eavesdropping and shadowing of Remus Lupin this year. It occurred to me, if we were going to be spending more time together on patrol he was more likely to notice my presence at other times. I was regretting that now. They were speaking in what must be Marauder-code. And it made no sense.

"Nothing," Remus shook his head as if to dismiss what Sirius had said. Ah, so it was a secret. I wasn't sure how I felt about that. My Remus shouldn't have any secrets from me. Apart from…you know…the ones he _thought_ he had.

"For you," Sirius continued. "We need something _nice_." I flinched at the word.

"Nice?"

"Yes. That's what you are, Ara. All sweet and nice and a little naïve …" I raised my eyebrows his way.

"You got all of that from one conversation?"

"And some things Remus said," Sirius shrugged. My eyes widened and my face was burning. Oh God. Oh God! Remus? My Remus? He'd spoken of me? And he thought me… I deflated a little as I realised. He thought me sweet. And naïve. Wasn't that how you described a kid sister? It's how I'd describe my cousin. It certainly wasn't how you described a potential girlfriend. I felt utterly despondent and barely heard anything more of what was said. I blanked out all of their words – even Remus'. Until finally something Remus said did find its way through my daze.

"Arabelle." The moment I looked up I felt a fluttering in my stomach, nestled side by side with a fresh rush of disappointment. "We better go do something." I was so busy dwelling in the dashed hope that this wasn't a declaration of love, that it took me a moment to realise he was pointing.

Oh no. Oh no. Oh no, I thought to myself as I followed Remus' gesture. I didn't want to confront people. Just visible through the doors leading to the Entrance Hall, a fight seemed to be brewing. Hufflepuffs I could deal with. But _Slytherins_? I quickly berated myself for that prejudice. Who said Slytherins were worse? Although in my experience… Anyway, that wasn't the point. There were Ravenclaws there too. In fact, it was a group of Ravenclaws versus a group of Slytherins.

"Do we have to?" I responded rather feebly. I saw Remus give a small frown and suddenly felt a complete coward. No wonder he didn't love me.

"Well yes," said Remus, rising from the bench. "There are no teachers about and it'll only escalate if we don't get involved." He eyed me for a moment. "I can take care of it myself if you like. It's no problem."

"No, no." I rose reluctantly to my feet. Stupid, heroic Gryffindors. "I'll help." It was my duty after all, and if I sounded less than enthused – so what? It's not like he'd ever love me, anyway. Stupid, heroic Remus.

"Do you want a hand?" asked James, eyeing the Slytherins warily.

"No." Remus looked at them sharply. "You stay here, okay? All three of you. You have no business being there. It'll just create more trouble and you know it." There was a collective sigh from the three boys, but they stayed put. "Come on, Arabelle; if you're sure."

I followed Remus to the Entrance Hall and began to get a clearer idea of what was going on. To my surprise, it seemed a _Ravenclaw_ was creating trouble with a Slytherin. Hmph. Teach me to make assumptions. Wait-wait-wait. It got stranger. That Ravenclaw was a _prefect_. That Ravenclaw was _Daniel Winters_. And that Slytherin was Regulus Black.

The scene stood frozen as we approached. Daniel Winters, fist clenched, was staring threateningly at the Slytherins. This in itself was a surprise. I always thought Daniel a nice boy. With his clear, brown eyes, walnut-coloured locks of hair and gleaming prefect badge, he was the last to start a fight. Maybe Regulus knew this, because he didn't appear concerned. The first thing that struck me about Regulus Black was that he was Sirius in miniature. He had a smaller frame, slightly thinner and more pointed features but the same haunting grey eyes and straight, dark hair. Still, it was hard to imagine this boy with Sirius' lazy charm or gently teasing nature.

Next to each boy was a girl, with two or three other boys stationed just behind. The girl next to Daniel had thick, auburn waves of hair that fell just below her shoulders. Her very aura seemed to crackle with fury and her dark eyes were narrowed in intense dislike.

"So what –" She practically screamed, as she gestured towards Black. Suddenly the scene was no longer frozen. It was all very real. Daniel with his four friends and Regulus with his three. They were facing eachother in the Entrance Hall, positions almost mirrored. Remus and I were supposed to get in the middle of that? A small crowd was gathering around the edge of the scene. I thanked God wands had not yet been drawn, as I slipped my own from my pocket. It wasn't hard to see the potential for an all out brawl; a wand in one of their hands could easily be the trigger. "You're calling my friend a liar?"

Black eyed her warily, mouth curved in annoyance. The girl next to him stood arms crossed, a hard glare of the utmost contempt on her face. Her long hair – more brown than blonde, fell across her back just past her elbows. I recognised her from class. Audrey Carville had always been an intimidating presence; I was surprised none of the Ravenclaws were fleeing from that look.

"I don't give a damn about 'your friend'." Regulus' voice was slow and dangerous, a complete contrast to the Ravenclaw girl that seemed about to scream down the castle. "I don't give a damn about her, her snivelling coward of a brother or the fool standing right here," he finished, with a nod in Daniel's direction. "Now go run along. The only thing you're getting from me is a promise to pay your brother another little visit. I'm suddenly feeling awfully concerned with his welfare…"

With a growl I'd never have imagined, Daniel had drawn his wand along with the girl and the three Ravenclaw boys behind them. They all took a step forward, but it didn't take a glance to see the Slytherins with their own wands outstretched. Their faces were pulled in menacing snarls as if daring the Ravenclaws to make the challenge.

"I'll even send you to the Hospital Wing." Black's words were nothing more than a whisper. He held Daniel's gaze, the wand of each boy targeted firmly at the other. "Seeing you, no matter your…condition. It may raise his spirits." At Daniel's fuming expression Regulus smirked and replied with a shrug. "I'm only trying to help."

From the corner of my eye I saw one of the Ravenclaw boys make a move. But before he could so much as utter a word we'd finally reached the Entrance Hall. The silence – somehow both thick with anticipation and loud with fury – was cut through by a steady voice.

"Oi!" My Remus' expression was resolute and his wand was drawn. He pointed it at the group, eyes flickering over each person in turn as they made to face the new speaker. "What's going on here?"

******The Ravenclaw**

****I felt _possessed_. Absolutely, bloody possessed. It took all of my self-restraint not to spit in Black's face. I wouldn't have bothered holding back but the stupid boy _still_ hadn't answered the question. That, and I understood that technically it was Daniel's battle. But still… The reasons for holding back seemed to diminish further and further as the Slytherins stood with those snarky looks on their stupid faces and absolute inability to _answer the goddamn question!_

"Look, yeah," I snarled, breathing quite ragged. "Just admit it. You and your little group of thugs decided to attack Robbie. He was all on his own but let me guess – that just made it more fun."

Black was completely unphazed. I swear – being an insufferable bastard must be a family trait. Michael placed a calming hand on my arm and turned to the group.

"We want to know what happened to our friend," he said simply. "He's hurt and you were there. How about an explanation?"

"Come, now," snarled Yaxley, big, ugly, Slytherin face in a scowl. "Why would we want to explain anything to a mud- I mean – a muggleborn like you?" The inane grin on his face told me the slip had not been an accident. Michael held his composure but Josh flinched at the word. Daniel remained in the same position, glaring at Yaxley with more venom than I'd ever seen. I knew where the danger lay and, against my better judgement, caught Jason's arm before he could curse Yaxley to smithereens.

"Don't." I hissed. "Remember what Daniel said?" With a very obvious sigh, Jason had pocketed his wand before anyone could even realise it had been out. Well, that's what I thought. But Black was smirking at me and Jason, apparently more than aware of our internal struggle. The bitch next to him – Audrey _freaking_ Carville – just continued to glare. She hadn't said a word. If I hadn't heard her speak in class I'd think she was a bloody mute.

"I want to know why you hurt my brother. I want you to apologise. I want you to keep well away from my family in future. And I want you to admit you're the coward that cursed him in the first place." Daniel held Black's gaze, and Black gave something dangerously close to an eye-roll. The wizard next to Yaxley guffawed at Daniel's words, but all eyes were fixed on Black.

"I don't know your brother," said Black simply. He gave a small shrug. "I'm afraid you've had a wasted mission."

"I didn't say you know him," growled Daniel. "Whether or not you know him it didn't stop you cursing him, or frightening the life out of a second year did it?"

"You don't know what you're talking about," said Black. "Now get out of my way. You've wasted more than enough of our time." He made to move but Daniel stepped forward, blocking his path and fist clenched quite aggressively. "If he's so damn adamant for an apology why isn't your precious brother here?" Black gestured to us all, pointing out Robbie's clear absence. "You seriously haven't got a clue… I'm not sure I want to waste my time with this."

"He's in the Hospital Wing you bloody imbecile! He's been there days. And where have you been hiding, huh? Didn't see you in Hogsmeade, and Merlin – did we look. You know you were seen and that I could quite easily report you…"

"Now, now," said Black, voice distinctly mocking. I felt my hackles rise. Robbie had been in the hospital for _three nights_ with Millie despairing to leave him for even a moment. And Black was _mocking _us? "Let's have none of that. To be perfectly honest, this is all becoming quite tiresome. I'm bored. Seems we've been repeating ourselves for ages…" He turned to the girl next to him. "Audrey?" His eyes seemed to ask a question, but I have no idea what it was. It made sense to her though, because her lips curled in a rather cruel smirk. Her cold eyes passed dismissively over us, and we heard her response clearly.

"Sure. Could be fun." She seemed to be agreeing with him. The confusion did little to ease my temper.

"Then let's go." Black made to leave again, but Daniel once more blocked his path.

"You were seen! Seen, you idiot. I know you were there, so there's no point lying. The least you can do is admit it! Admit what a bloody bully you are. She told us everything, okay? She saw you and you weren't alone. And before you get any ideas, I swear to Merlin you so much as even _think_ of talking to my sister…" He broke off, breath coming in harsh gasps and seemingly too angry to continue.

We'd had to get as much of the story as we could from Millie; Robbie refused to tell us anything. He'd said it was better off forgotten, that he would handle it himself. He'd loudly protested when Daniel suggesting meeting up after Potions, too. Apparently we're 'as bad as Pomfrey'. Can you imagine? I'm just glad Robbie is able to leave the Hospital Wing today. He'd claimed to be better after just one night, but when Madame Pomfrey discovered he planned to visit Hogsmeade she mumbled something about 'shock' and 'overexertion' and forced him to stay the whole weekend. I know Madame Promfrey can be smothering, but I'm still inclined to believe her opinion. She's the professional, after all. _Three nights_. That's longer than I stayed when I got floored by that Bludger.

Black's gaze bore coolly into Daniel's. He gave a haughty raise of the head, and answered with an air of finality.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Oh God, that fucking did it! No way in _hell_ could I stand here and…

"So what –" I screamed, thinking of poor Millie and how scared she'd been when she told us. Now they were just going to dismiss that? "You're calling my friend a liar?"

The Slytherins finally seemed annoyed. That only infuriated me further. It was as though we were just a nuisance. Obstacles in the way of them having a lovely little day packed full of fun cursing and terrorising of small children. The hatred on Carville's face had intensified, and Black's lip was curled in utter distaste.

"I don't give a damn about 'your friend'." Black's voice, so calm and collected, made my fingers itch for my wand. "I don't give a damn about her, her snivelling coward of a brother or the fool standing right here." He nodded in Daniel's direction, and I knew I would soon break. Surely even Daniel would agree that this was provocation? He may not have come looking for violence, but he'd also made it quite clear that if all else failed he was quite happy to leave Black a crying heap on the ground. "Now go run along. The only thing you're getting from me is a promise to pay your brother another little visit. I'm suddenly feeling awfully concerned with his welfare…"

I didn't need to look at Daniel to know he'd reached the end of his extremely long tether. All of our wands were out and pointed at the scumbags opposite. Unfortunately, they'd anticipated our response and had their own wands out, ready to duel.

"I'll even send you to the Hospital Wing." Black hadn't stopped talking, though it was no more than a whisper. "Seeing you, no matter your…condition. It may raise his spirits." Black smirked and gave the most infuriating shrug. "I'm only trying to help."

From the corner of my eye I saw Jason's wand move to curse the bastard. I silently applauded him as a curse found its own way to my tongue; but before I could so much as yell 'stupefy', another voice cut through the Hall.

"Oi!" I turned to see Remus Lupin, wand out and aimed in warning. "What's going on here?"

We all took a moment to adjust to the surprise of these two newcomers. Next to Remus Lupin stood the Hufflepuff prefect. She had curly, blonde hair falling to her shoulders and an expression of absolute horror. I silently scoffed. If they were here to command the situation, Remus really should have picked someone else. She was the very definition of scared and intimidated.

"Daniel?" Remus persisted.

"This doesn't concern you, Lupin," said Daniel. But I saw the way his shoulders straightened as he briefly surveyed the situation. I knew my friend. It would just now be dawning on him that we'd allowed the Slytherins to get to us. We'd done what he said we shouldn't; we'd lost our cool and taken the bait. I'd remind Daniel later that there really was no other choice. Hell, even now I'd quite like Lupin to scurry on his merry way so I could hex Black to pieces. Black in tears on the floor was a most appealing visual.

"It does concern me, and it should concern you too. You're a prefect, Daniel. Participating in duels isn't really in the job description." Daniel shot Remus a glare before turning back to Black.

"You heard him." Daniel's voice was hostile but controlled. "I'm a Prefect. So _lower your wand_."

But Black wasn't looking at Daniel. He wasn't even listening. For the first time, his face betrayed his anger. It wasn't directed at us Ravenclaws, though. I followed Black's glare to the Gryffindor standing nearby and wondered why he would hate Remus Lupin. Remus stood unnerved, meeting Black's gaze.

"You too, Black." Remus' voice was firm. "You know this is pointless. Give it up. Now is neither the time nor the place for petty squabbles."

'Petty squabbles'? I was about to protest Remus' complete ignorance of the matter, when a glance at Black stopped me in surprise. His wand was no longer pointed at Daniel. The other Slytherins continue to glare at us and hold their wands outstretched but Black's pointed firmly towards Remus. I felt a sudden flare of alarm. Things were escalating. I was finally aware of the crowd that had gathered around us, some nervously fingering their own wands.

Black moved his wand ever so slightly to the left and his face was once more unreadable. Remus, however – wand steady and outstretched, stood absolutely still. Once again, I followed Black's look. It seemed everybody was doing the same. Even the crowd had fallen silent. Black's eyes were fixed on something just over Remus' right shoulder.

Not something.

I clutched my wand more tightly. Things had indeed escalated.

Someone.

Just behind Remus Lupin – face impassive as always – Sirius Black stood, wand levelled at his brother.

"I ask you again, Moony…" Over Remus' left shoulder James Potter, voice entirely relaxed, had his own wand out and a glare fixed on the Slytherins. "Do you need a hand?"

******The Slytherin**

Seriously, what is this? I rolled my eyes as Sirius Black emerged, wand – of course – trained on us. 'Pick-on-Slytherin Day'? I saw James Potter carefully and quite deliberately aim his wand in my direction. Oh, who was I kidding? I gave a small scoff. _Everyday_ was Pick-on-Slytherin Day.

"I ask you again, Moony…"

If it wasn't a Ravenclaw it was a Gryffindor and if it wasn't a Gryffindor… Well – even the bloody Hufflepuff Prefect was getting involved! A Hufflepuff! Where's the justice, I ask you? Not just any Hufflepuff, either. This was that Muggleborn Arabelle Willis. The only comfort was that she looked scared as hell. The day Arabelle Willis faces us with a brave smile, that's the day we ought to worry. It's also the day the world will end. Probably. So impending apocalypse and all, we'll be quite distracted. Nobody will witness her finest moment… Shame.

"Do you need a hand?"

I pulled my attention back to the ongoing saga. One thing about Slytherins, we were never victims. We wouldn't cry and moan that you were singling us out. Hell no. We would hold our head up, deal with it as a Slytherin should, and make you regret the day you crossed our path.

Simple formula.

Never fails.

I had my wand out, deciding to keep it trained on the Ravenclaws. Regulus had to deal with the 'Black sheep' (I allowed myself a little smirk at the pun) and I didn't want Winters to get too comfortable. Besides, whoever that girl next to him was – auburn hair, screamed like a banshee and in serious need of an attitude adjustment – I would _really_ like to curse her.

The anger ran cold in my veins as I appraised the situation. I debated our chances if a riot broke out. We would be fine, I'm sure. We'd simply fire off a few good curses, hurt a good few idiots, and retreat. The dungeons were pretty close and escape should be easy. Slytherins aren't dense enough to fight a battle when they're so heavily outnumbered. We'll run for our lives if need be… And then later have you bleeding on the ground as we retaliate with some cunning vengeance. We're about survival, thank you very much. You can keep your Gryffindor stupidity. If you know what's good for you, you won't stir up trouble with a Slytherin.

Unfortunately, no one told Daniel Winters. No one told Potter. And no one sure as hell told Gertrude Beck.

Off topic – I know. But Merlin, that girl's a fool. And I happen to hold grudges.

Back to business.

"It's no problem, James." Lupin was still trying to diffuse the situation (I wished him well) and his eyes were back on Winters. "Daniel. Have you realised how much trouble you could get in yet? Or do you need to lose your Prefect badge to have it sink in?"

Before the Gryffindors had appeared I was all for a fight. I had agreed with the silent question in Regulus' eyes because they had just become so damn annoying! I mean really – the boy was _still_ in the Hospital Wing? Either Winters was lying or the boy had been one hell of a wimp. I kind of hoped he was lying, because to still be in the Hospital Wing…well, that was just embarrassing. But now that others had turned up, starting a fight was no longer the smart option. If anyone knew that it should be Ravenclaws. So I fixed Winters with that glare that said – 'I-have-no-problem-cursing-your-half-blood-ass' and waited for him to back down.

Instead, Winters moved his wand from Regulus – who was too preoccupied in a staring contest with Sirius to be much trouble – and pointed it at the rest of us. At a signal from me, Parker – the one next to Dorin Yaxley – had his wand trained on Potter.

"Drop your wands, before I give you detention." I could have laughed at Winters' audacity if it weren't so futile.

"Look, this isn't going to work." Unlike Remus Lupin, it wasn't the clear and determined speech of this speaker that commanded our attention. Her voice actually stood out because she was a high-pitched bundle of nerves.

Arabelle Willis blinked in surprise as all eyes turned to see what the silly girl had to offer. Her gaze moved between Sirius and Regulus, clearly alarmed by their unyielding stance, to the Ravenclaws and Potter with their wands trained on us, us with our wands trained on them, and Remus Lupin with his wand trained on everybody. Well, everybody minus his precious Marauders. Arabelle's own wand hung limply by her side, as she quite visibly scrambled for words.

"It's just…" It's not often you hear people actually squeak. Willis squeaked. "Well, all of this 'you drop your wand first', 'no, you drop your wand first' it's not going to work." Her face was almost maroon as she shuffled awkwardly in the Hall. "_Everyone_ has to take a step back." It would be easy to deride her for her anxiety, but I recognised that Willis was probably the only voice of reason we had. As pathetic as she is, the girl is also nice to a fault. She no doubt thinks we should all live in peace and harmony, sharing a hug a day. Avoiding a fight would be her only agenda.

None of us stepped back, but neither were any moves of aggression made. Arabelle's eyes flitted around once more. Finally, she turned to Sirius. The silent war between Sirius and Regulus had quickly become the centre of hostility. I'd never believe Arabelle Willis had enough guts to get involved. Apparently, I was wrong.

"Sirius," she said softly. Sirius ignored her. "Sirius," she repeated. This time she laid a gentle hand on his arm and he looked down at her touch.

"Yes, Ara dear?" I clenched my teeth at his nonchalant tone. It was as if he didn't have a wand aimed at his little brother.

"Put the wand away. There doesn't need to be any trouble."

Sirius' eyes met hers for just a moment, before his expression slipped to that of surprise.

"What, this?" He twirled the wand in his fingers, pointing it away from Regulus and up for Willis' inspection. "We're just playing, Ara." He gave a small laugh and dismissive shake of the head. "You didn't think I'd actually curse him, did you? That's my darling brother. Would I hurt a hair on his little Pureblood head?" Willis looked uncertainly between the two boys.

"Err. I-I-I don't know, Sirius." He smiled sympathetically at her, wand back to his side as he flung an arm over her shoulders.

"Sorry to alarm you, Ara dearest." Then his gaze moved to Potter. "Oi, Prongs. Ary here thought I was going to hex baby Reggie." I saw Regulus' jaw clench and grip tighten on his wand. Despite Sirius' words the atmosphere was still most uncomfortable. Every one knew the Blacks were rather dysfunctional. Potter caught Sirius' eye and gave a loud laugh. His own wand fell back to his side.

"Come now. That's just absurd. Snivellus excluded, we absolutely adore the Slytherins."

"That's what I was trying to say," agreed Sirius, nodding his head in earnest. "They're our fourth favourite House."

I'd quite like to hex both boys myself.

Sirius' arm was still flung around Willis' shoulder as he turned to face Regulus once more. There was a grin on his face, but his expression was hard.

"All right there, Regulus?" Sirius spoke evenly. After a tense moment or two, Regulus dropped his own wand and – ignoring his brother – turned to us.

"No doubt we've missed breakfast, but we still have lessons." I took this as my cue and lowered my own wand. With a scowl, Yaxley and Parker did the same. "Let's go." I hadn't even taken a step towards Charms, when Daniel Winters spoke. Oh Merlin. Will it never end?

"Black!" He had calmed only slightly. The anger was still evident in his narrowed eyes. "There's still the matter of my brother."

Rather frustrated I saw the Ravenclaws with wands out. If the Slytherins and Gryffindors could make their peace, why did the bloody swots of the school have to be so difficult?

"What about your brother?" I didn't blame Regulus for the annoyance in his tone. It seemed we'd been having this conversation forever. "If you want to know what happened, _go ask him_. If he chooses not to tell you, if he decides to keep things from you, if he threatens to hex you… Well, then – you obviously weren't much of a brother in the first place."

Winters' wand was still raised, but Regulus didn't flinch. He met Daniel's stare, seemingly unaware of the wand pointed at his chest.

"What on earth is going on here?" A rather outraged voice floated down from the marble staircase. "Move. _Move_." I heard the grunts of spectators as the girl forced her way through the crowd. Soon, Lily Evans stood in the middle of the Entrance Hall. She rotated slowly on the spot, taking in the groups scattered all around.

"Ahh – Evans, my love. You've come to save us all." Potter smirked at the redhead, who simply glared at him in response.

"Potter." She practically spat the words. "I should have known you'd have something to do with this…"

"No. Lily –" Remus' calming voice cut her off and Lily raised an eyebrow in response. "Things have settled down now. As soon as Daniel lowers his wand, I'm sure we can all be on our way."

'Ha!' I thought, with vehemence. 'Take that, Evans! Always jumping to conclusions…' Such prejudice.

Lily spun abruptly at Remus' words and seemed to take in the Ravenclaws for the first time.

"Daniel?" She marched straight forwards, where Winters faced her with a wary smile. "Why do you have your wand out? All of you…" She raised her head and looked around at the Ravenclaws and many gathered students. The flash in her eyes told me she'd noticed just how many had their wands drawn. "No magic in the halls!" Lily exclaimed, tone positively scandalised. Arms crossed, she fixed all of the spectators with a glare. "Don't you have somewhere else to be? _Class_, maybe." Still the crowd milled around, murmuring under their breath. "Because if not, there's always detention. Now scram!" At her stern look the crowd reluctantly scattered. She turned back to Winters and without a word, plucked the wand from his fingers.

"Lily –"

"Honestly, Daniel," she interrupted before he could object. "What did you think was going to happen?" He had no answer; after a moment all of the Ravenclaws had dropped their wands. "Now, please," she fixed him with a sweet smile and slightly pleading look as she took his hand in hers. "Let's go to Potions." He gave a hesitant nod, turning to his friends.

"Come on. We're going to be late. We should have known better than to expect anything from this lot. They're scum." Daniel glared at us all, eyes narrowing as they reached Regulus. "This isn't over, Black."

_Don't laugh. Don't laugh. Don't laugh._ _Don't laugh. _I laughed. The Ravenclaw banshee scowled at me and I just kept laughing. Perhaps they thought me insane, but that really had been the most pathetic threat. Throwing us a last look – the dirtiest they could muster, the Ravenclaws and Lily flounced down to the dungeons. I have to give Evans credit; the girl certainly gets things done.

"Come on." James Potter was hot on Lily Evans' heals. "We have Potions." Lupin gave a low laugh. It was clear lessons were not Potter's only incentive to be in those dungeons. "Where's Pete?"

"He was in the crowd," Lupin explained. "Lily scared him away." Potter grinned.

"That's my girl. Coming, Padfoot?"

Sirius' arm was still around the Hufflepuff girl. We had Charms together next. I hoped she had the sense to take a different route to the classroom, otherwise I imagined a very awkward journey. Sirius looked down at her nervous expression, a thoughtful frown on his face as he saw us by the staircase.

"Later. I'm going to walk Ary to Charms." Potter opened his mouth to object but caught the grateful expression Willis shot Sirius. His gaze moved to us, and he nodded his understanding.

"No problem."

I won't even bother to point out the stupidity of them assigning Willis protection from us. Really, that would be like torturing an incredibly annoying puppy. And while Mulciber might derive joy from such things – I certainly did not. I may sometimes want to hex her but I'd restrained myself thus far; I was sure I could do so for ten minutes more. The smile Lupin gave Sirius was somewhat ridiculous, too. There was a hint of pride in it. Absolutely absurd. Then Potter and Lupin were gone and Sirius led Willis away.

"Come on," I heard him say, as they moved down the corridor.

"This way?" Willis' voice was confused.

"I know plenty of shortcuts," Sirius assured her. "Trust me. You might even be early."

"Okay…"

"And if you _are_ early," They turned a corner and were out of view. "We could always stop off in a broom cupboard." Sirius' teasing tone had begun to fade away, but the sound of Willis' tinkling laughter floated back quite clearly.

Hmmm. I turned to Regulus, eyebrow raised. What was going on there? He gave an uncaring shrug as we headed up the staircase (me and Yaxley for Charms, Regulus and Parker for Transfiguration). Having fewer shortcuts at our disposal we knew we'd be late, so didn't bother rushing.

"Such impropriety," I muttered, thoughts on Sirius' final words. "Thank Salazar it doesn't run in the family." Regulus only smirked.

******A/N: I'm kinda curious. Tell me guys...(in a review *hint hint*) What's your favourite character/ship/storyline? There's so many floating around I wonder how many of you will enjoy the ending I have planned :P**


	5. Inside their Head

**A/N: Howdy y'all :) Been a while eh? I apologise for that. And I also apologise for the fact that this chapter is absolutely mammoth (there was just no good place to cut it in half :S) and kinda screams FILLER. ****  
****I hope you enjoy it anyway. If not, well - don't give up on me just yet!**

**

* * *

**

**The Gryffindor**

I think I may have had sex too early. I was fifteen and so sure I was ready. I don't exactly regret it; but I'm sitting here slouched over the breakfast table, chin placed firmly in hand, listening to Sirius Black talk and I can't help the nagging feeling that maybe I was wrong. Maybe I should have waited. Sirius was only fourteen at the time so it's not like he was a fount of experience. In fact, it was his first time too. Once the awkwardness was over we did have a hell of a time practising this newfound hobby. But I still occasionally wonder what it would have been like to have shared that experience with someone that one year later I still wanted to date. Someone I was _in love_ with, rather than in lust.

I don't usually think such soppy thoughts; I'm not even sure I believe in love. But when all you can hear is the guy you lost your virginity to prattling on about some other girl and you don't feel even a twinge of jealousy or nostalgia – it's slightly depressing. I wonder if Logan would like me more if I… I quickly shake my head to remove these treacherous thoughts. I'd only spent one day with the man; it wouldn't do to begin thinking like some lovestruck schoolgirl. That's the exact kind of thing that would turn him off. I was more mature than that. And if maturity meant accepting that I had seduced Sirius Black in our Transfiguration classroom almost one year ago, that's what I'd do. I'd been with other boys since then, anyway. Did it really matter who was first?

"Oi. Shut up a minute, Padfoot. Is that her?" James Potter had been on Lilywatch since the start of breakfast, head craned constantly towards the doors of the Great Hall. "Ah. No... Just some stupid Hufflepuff." He glared at the redheaded sixth year as she passed, as if her resemblance to Lily was a personal insult.

"C'mon Prongs. You're that desperate to be ridiculed? I'll do it for you…You arrogant, ugly, conceited little –"

"Shut up, Pads."

"I hate to say it James, but Sirius is right." Remus glanced up from his book with a rueful smile. Sirius nodded sagely next to him, not even trying to conceal his triumph. "And you know how I hate to admit that."

"Oi!"

"The point is James: you're not getting anywhere like this. And can I point out something that you seem to be rather consistently overlooking?"

"No." James gave a rather absurd pout and shrugged down into his chair.

"She has a boyfriend," Remus continued, ignoring his friend. "One that she clearly likes and has no immediate plans to leave for you …"

"No." James was grinning now, shaking his head furtively and looking rather excited. "No, Moony. That's why this time is different." Remus raised a speculative eyebrow, but his lips quirked in amusement.

"Do tell."

"Well, what's one of the things she hates about me?"

"I'm sure she doesn't hate you, Prongs," Peter offered kindly. James raised a dismissive hand.

"Well, one of the things she _thinks_ she hates; _tells herself_ she hates. It doesn't matter really. All amounts to the same thing… One of the reasons she won't go out with me."

"Your rather ridiculous hair?"

"Your curiously inflated ego."

"Your inability to understand the word 'no'."

"Your relentless pursuit of trouble."

"No. No. And no," James responded, glaring between Remus and Sirius. "And trouble's the Marauder way, Moony. Don't be such a hypocrite."

"How about the way you manage to make every time you ask her out sound like one big joke?" I offered. "I'm pretty sure that's a turn off."

James practically growled at me.

"How about you turn around and keep those pointy ears out of other people's conversations?" I gave a careless shrug.

"Just trying to inject a little dose of reality into the mix."

I smirked and caught Sirius' eye. For a moment I thought he was going to smile. The corners of his mouth twitched, and his grey eyes softened; then he seemed to think better of it and his features greeted me with their now customary frown. I hid my disappointment.

I told you earlier how Sirius is one of few people I tolerate and might sometimes – on a good day – even consider a friend. That seems to be changing. Fortunately, I have a plan. Not that I care if Sirius is angry with me… Of course not. The plan will simply make my life easier. All we need is for James to finish banging on about Evans so Sirius can mention _her_ again.

"None of those things, guys." James was practically bouncing in his chair. "_C'mon_. Think people." Remus and Peter fell into a contemplative silence but Sirius just looked amused. He looked between each of his friends and when it became clear both were clueless, answered himself in a rather bored tone.

"The Slytherins."

"Yes! You know where I'm going with this, don't you Pads?"

"You're far too predictable, Potter."

"Well I don't understand." Peter looked helplessly between his friends. "How has anything changed? You still don't like them."

"No," James agreed. "I don't. And whenever we have ourselves a little fun – pranks, hexes and the like – she always takes it the wrong way."

"So?" Peter shrugged, looking to see if Remus could make any more sense out of James' rambling.

"I think what James means, Pete," Remus' eyes were rather shrewd as he began to understand, "is that Lily isn't a fan of fighting in the corridors. She especially doesn't like it when these two pick on Slytherins."

"Yes!" James exclaimed, a boyish grin lighting up his face. "And what did darling Daniel do this morning?"

"Oh!" Peter clapped his hands in understanding. "This might be it James – your big chance!"

"Exactly!" James agreed. "Because while the loser Winters was picking on a fourth year, I – James Harold Potter, Quidditch extraordinaire – through no obligation of my own, did most nobly come to the rescue. I helped! I defended the Ravenclaws! I defended her…_boyfriend_." James flinched at the word. "Surely she'll appreciate that?"

"I'm not so sure… I mean you only really did it because you wanted a reason to hex the Slytherins."

"Ahh, Remus. Don't be such a killjoy. She doesn't know that! It could happen. Admit it."

"Well, of course it _could_ happen. Anything _could – _"

"And that's all I wanted to hear!" James fell back into his seat with a satisfied sigh, and turned to happily resume Lilywatch.

"Is Ara here yet?" asked Sirius, looking towards the Hufflepuff table. Four pairs of eyes turned to him. "What?" Sirius protested defensively. "I was just wondering."

"That's the fourth time you've mentioned her, Padfoot." James abandoned the eagle-eyed hunt to give his friend an amused smirk. "Something you'd care to share?" Sirius merely shrugged.

You know, I've heard Sirius Black called sexy; mysterious; dangerous; perfection incarnate. I've also heard him called a 'womaniser'. Of all the adjectives, that last one is the one that makes me laugh hardest. Sirius isn't celibate by any means. Oh most assuredly not. But the thing about Sirius Black is that when it comes to relationships – he just can't be bothered.

Sirius was born the Black heir. He's met more superficial people and suffered through more one-dimensional relationships than any of us could imagine. Sirius might notice an attractive girl, but it takes something else, something_ more_ to entice him. If you've got that, _then_ you've got his attention. Then he might spare you some of his charm and if you're _really_ lucky – some of his interest. But that's a lot easier said than done.

It doesn't mean the girl has to have an amazing past. She doesn't need stunning looks, the biggest brain or a penchant for trouble. Like I said before, all she needs is _something_. I used to think I knew what it was: A vague mysterious air and smouldering sex appeal.

I was wrong.

I have it. Whatever it is. His ex-girlfriends all had it. A Slytherin sixth year that he wouldn't give the time of day has it. And this – _this_ – is what's thrown me through a loop.

"She's a nice person. I like her."

Because apparently that Hufflepuff prefect has it too.

The boys raised their eyebrows at Sirius' comment, not quite sure how to take it; but I began plotting.

If I could get Sirius sufficiently distracted, he wouldn't spare Logan a second thought. He'd be less likely to notice when I snuck out, and my life would just be all around easier. Finding a diversion could have been difficult (a girlfriend was the ideal solution and Sirius wouldn't date just anyone). But now, here was an opportunity that had fallen right into my lap. Arabelle was nothing like the girls Sirius usually dated. She wasn't as confident or as smart. She wasn't even as sexy. But she already had his interest, and that was such a fortunate circumstance I'd be a fool not to take advantage. And really I would be doing Sirius a favour. Ensuring he was successful in dating someone he actually liked… Willis could have no complaints; Sirius was the best looking guy in school. This was a win-win situation. No doubt my halo was in the post.

"When you say 'like'…" James pressed, eying Sirius with interest. Again, Sirius shrugged.

"I mean 'like'. She's just…different, isn't she? There's no hidden agenda, no ice-queen in her blood." He shot me a glare (he'd called me 'ice-queen' more than once). "She's genuine; and she's cute. Why?" Sirius frowned at his friends. "What's the big deal?"

"Well it's just –" Remus began carefully. "You don't normally go for 'cute'. That's just not your type. Sirius Black goes for hot, sexy, sometimes quite scary, and always with a mysterious smile…" Sirius remained expressionless as Remus finished talking. "Arabelle's not really any of those things."

"I think she's sexy," Sirius objected.

"Well…yeah," James spoke uncomfortably. "But not really. I mean, don't get me wrong – she's not ugly. But she's more pretty and cute. She could be sexy, I guess – just not in the way you usually go for."

"Well, maybe that's the point!" protested Sirius.

"And what about Claryce?" added Peter.

"Who?" Sirius looked rather bemused. "Oh! Turner? What about her?" Sirius' face was utterly nonplussed. "What have you been eating, Wormtail? I don't even like the girl."

"Well exactly," agreed Remus. Sirius was genuinely confused but I understood what they meant. It's one of the reasons I'd been so surprised to hear him mention Willis.

"Sorry Marauders and eavesdropper." Sirius gave a small sigh. "You've lost me." James shot me another glare but didn't bother to tell me to go away. I'd obviously not listen, and I was somewhat of an expert in Black's love life anyway. Instead, James turned to his best friend.

"Well usually, Pads… When a girl rankles you like that Ravenclaw does it's only a matter of time before the tension turns _sexual_ and you find yourself in the Room of Requirement."

A pause. Then, Sirius gave a loud, barking laugh.

"And you think that's what's going to happen with me and Turner?" His eyebrows raised in incredulity.

"It's not that absurd Sirius." Remus spoke up. "You haven't had all that many girlfriends… And I mean 'girlfriends', not random hook-ups. What is it – two? Not including Gertrude. And all of those you only really started to like when they proved they could spar with you. On a verbal level. Face it Sirius. Arguments turn you on." Sirius looked horrified.

"They do not!" I could have told him they did, but the smallest smile crept over his face. I think he realised it for himself. "So I like my girls to have a little wit…"

"Well, here's the thing," Remus told him. "Arabelle's totally different. She's not argumentative. She shuns confrontation. She looks for the best in things. She's just…nice. To be honest, we thought it was only a matter of time before you started to like Claryce."

"Well maybe I don't want the drama," Sirius declared, voice tinged with annoyance. "Don't I get enough of that at home?" he added in a slightly lowered voice. "Maybe you are right and so far all the girls I've liked… But maybe I've had enough of the conflict. Maybe I don't want every conversation to be a debate, maybe I just want to have fun!"

"Well, I hope you don't like Arabelle just because it seems to be easy," Remus warned.

"I don't! I suspect Ara can spar with the rest of them… When she breaks out of her shell."

"You think so?" Remus was unsure. "She's always seemed so painfully shy to me. Some days it's a challenge to make her say more than a few words."

"Really?" Sirius frowned in thought. "I'd never noticed that."

"Maybe it's just around you. Eh, Moony?" James teased. "You make her all bashful and shy." Remus flushed slightly but Sirius' look was thoughtful.

"Don't be silly Prongs," Remus groaned. "She's just – "

"Hang on." Sirius cut him off. He was doing his best to sound casual, but there was a strange look in his eye. "Do you like her, Moony? It's okay if you do. I mean – "

"What – "

"You knew her first. I didn't mean to just jump in. You're both Prefects together, too. It makes more sense…"

"What?"

"Merlin, Padfoot. I was kidding!" Sirius finally broke off and looked at his friends. His eyes were sincere now.

"Honestly, Remus. It's fine." I rolled my eyes; he was behaving like a bloody martyr. Remus' expression was simply aghast.

"Sirius. Padfoot." Remus' voice was firm as he spoke. "I _do not_ like her. I mean – I like her. She's a nice girl. But I don't _like_ her like her. I barely know her."

"Are you sure?" Sirius asked carefully. Remus grinned at this.

"Pads. I do not fancy her. And even if I did," he added with a mischievous smirk. "I'd be no competition for the _notorious_ Sirius Black." Sirius shook his head with a wry laugh.

"Okay then. Fine. And she doesn't fancy you?" Remus laughed again, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Merlin, Pads. Of course not. How could she? Like I said – we've barely spoken. I doubt she knows the first thing about me."

Sirius gave a small sigh and nodded his understanding. He seemed to have run out of questions. The boys were all looking at him strangely. To be honest, even _I_ was a little thrown.

"Merlin, that was strange," James breathed. Peter nodded his vigorous assent.

"What?" Sirius looked at them all defensively.

"I guess you do like her, Padfoot," Peter said with a shrug.

"I already told you that!"

"Well, yeah… But we didn't realise how _much_ you like her."

"What are you talking about? I just find her refreshing. It's not like with you and Evans…"

"Maybe not. But it's still something."

"I've never heard you unsure of yourself, Padfoot. Just now you were…_hesitant_."

"I was not!"

"I think she could be good for you, Sirius." With a long, resigned sigh, Sirius slumped over the table, head face down on his arms.

"Explain yourself, Moon-man."

"Well, it's like earlier today… You walked her to class so the Slytherins wouldn't bother her. That was intelligent, well thought-out behaviour."

"I'm intelligent! Look at my marks…"

"Well, yes. But you can still be quite reckless. I just thought your behaviour today – putting down your wand, getting Prongs to put down his… You avoided a fight. You never pass up the chance to curse a Slytherin. That was _mature_, Padfoot." Sirius groaned.

"Oh hell. It was wasn't it? Maybe I just ought to forget about her altogether then."

"_No_," objected Remus. A smile played about his face as Peter and James laughed. "I have a much better idea." Sirius raised an intrigued eyebrow. "I think you should date her."

**  
****The Slytherin****  
**  
I was seated in the Slytherin Common Room finishing up a Potions assignment. Across from me sat Dorin Yaxley, head in his big, gorilla arms as he struggled to decipher his Ancient Runes homework. I could help him – I'd finished mine last night and I quite liked Dorin – but I wasn't really in the mood. Besides, figuring things out for yourself was character building. I didn't need to build any character, so I gestured to the dark haired boy next to me for help.

"Severus." He turned sharply at my words, eyes slightly narrowed. I don't often concern myself with him, so I'm sure he wondered just what I was after. It was nothing sinister, though. I simply couldn't be bothered to open my Potions textbook. "How much syrup of Hellebore is used in the Draught of Peace?"

He eyed me warily for a moment as if searching for a hidden trap. Then he answered in his low, carefully controlled voice.

"Two drops."

I nodded my thanks and added the fact to my parchment. Severus would never refuse to answer me – that much I'm sure of. He's very interested in ingratiating himself with the Pureblood families. Lucius seemed to see something in the boy before he graduated, though. That, more than anything, saved him too much derision over his questionable parentage. I've never heard the name Snape before, but apparently his mother was a Prince. And he knows a hell of a lot of curses.

It's a shame Lucius, Narcissa and so many others have graduated, actually. They often added much needed amusement to the Common Room. I wasn't lucky enough to be here when Bellatrix was at Hogwarts. That must have been a riot. She's slightly older than me but her particular brand of humour always brings a smile to my face. I didn't think Andromeda was that bad, either. She was slightly more _off_ than her sisters but could carry a conversation well enough. She'd seemed sane to me. How wrong I was.

I'll never forget the scandal. It happened in my first year of Hogwarts… She married a Muggleborn. Even now, I can scarcely comprehend it. Why would you do such a thing, knowing full well the implications? Apparently, she met him at Hogwarts – which makes me wonder just what else she was hiding in her time here. Sneaky little Slytherin. Needless to say, that summer Bella had been more scary than funny. I hear Andromeda had a baby last year, but it's not something I'd dare to mention in front of Mrs Black.

I frowned to myself, wishing that Regulus would appear. Or anyone really, just to break the monotony. Now that I've finished my Potions, and Dorin is still struggling over his work – my only nearby amusement is Snape.

"Carville," said a smooth voice. Make that Snape and Mulciber. I looked up at my fellow fifth year as he slipped into a seat next to Snape. Be careful what you wish for.

"Mulciber." The boy had swarthy skin with hawk-like features, and a head of thick, black hair. He wasn't hideous, but had a cruel streak that meant his lips were always twisted in an unpleasant smirk. I don't like him all that much, to be honest. Not because he's an awful sexist, either. He unsettles me; especially when he stares at me as he's doing now. But his family is part of our social circle so I try and be polite.

I pretended to continue with my Potions homework, despite being finished.

"Oh, come on Audrey." His voice was rather silky and I looked up with a challenging stare. "Talk to me." I pursed my lips but said nothing. Mulciber may unsettle me but I was most certainly not afraid of him. He wouldn't dare touch me. Regulus might be a fourth year, but he was also a Black. And I was a Carville. Mistreating me could only cause Mulciber problems. The boy's not an idiot. I'm sure he's figured that out.

"Dorin. Would you like help with your work?" I'd take any distraction. Yaxley looked up in surprise. His eyes shifted between me and Mulciber, finally registering his presence. Dorin's the kind of boy you take with you to a fight. He's tall and well-built, with thick arms and an expressionless face. However, he's not a fool. The boy is intelligent enough, without all of the ambition of his brother. That's good. It means you have no constant worry of being betrayed. He's quite a straight-forward boy, really. It's why I like him.

"He's fine," interjected Mulciber, dismissing Dorin with the wave of a hand. "It was nice of you to offer though. Sweet little thing, aren't you? Want to do _me_ favours?" I held back a grimace. "Talk to me, love." My face immediately hardened and Mulciber gave a small laugh. "Best not let Regulus hear me talking like that, eh?"

"No." I agreed. "Best not."

"Carville," interrupted Severus. His voice was polite, but strained. "I hear you had somewhat of a confrontation with the Gryffindors this morning." His lip was curled in disgust and I didn't blame him. We all knew Severus was a favoured target for Potter and Sirius.

"Not really," I responded, allowing him to change the topic. "It was more with the Ravenclaws. Winters seemed to think Regulus had put his brother in the Hospital Wing." I allowed my eyes to drift to Mulciber, a silent threat apparent. I hoped Avery hadn't told him about the confrontation. Regulus had nothing to do with the boy's injuries, but Mulciber didn't need to know that. "Lupin, Potter and Black decided to get involved."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" snarled Severus. In the glint of the firelight his greasy hair shone bright, and his dark eyes were filled with the deepest loathing. "They think too much of themselves."

"Ah, but they're blood-traitors, Severus. I don't think we'll ever understand their twisted ways."

"Lupin is actually a half-blood," I said. How I enjoy seeing Hayden Mulciber in the wrong. "One of his grandparents was a muggle."

"Ah, yes. My mistake." Mulciber gave a humoured smile. "Tell me Audrey, since it's obviously your area of expertise: Black. Sirius, I mean. He's a blood-traitor, is he not?"

His tone was curious, but his eyes were laughing. Mulciber knew how awkward this might be for me. Sirius was Regulus' brother, even if Regulus had made it clear he and Sirius shared only a surname. Sirius was detested by everyone in Slytherin House, but casting aspersions on a Black (unless they had been disowned) was still not something so openly done. At least not if you planned on someday – maybe – marrying into the fold.

"Sirius is nothing like Regulus, if that's what you mean."

Mulciber smirked.

"Of course he's not. Speaking of filth – Severus," Mulciber turned his dark eyes to Snape who twitched uncomfortably before facing Mulciber with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, Hayden?"

"Well, it's just… I thought I saw you talking to that Mudblood today. Again. Am I right, Severus?" To his credit, Snape didn't bat an eyelid. He held Mulciber's glare and gave a small nod.

"Yes. You did. As I've mentioned before she is an old acquaintance."

"Oh, and because she's an 'old acquaintance' her blood isn't quite as dirty. Is that it, Snape?" Mulciber's tone was taunting, but Snape replied quite smoothly.

"I said nothing of the sort." Before Mulciber could respond I interrupted their conversation.

"Why are we ruining an evening with all this talk of bloodlines?"

I fixed Mulciber with a hard look. My family, Regulus' family, even the Prince family, could trace their pureblood heritage a lot further than the Mulcibers. As far as heritage went, they were on par with the Yaxleys and Averys of the world. The Carvilles, Blacks, Malfoys, Notts – we were in a whole different league. Hayden Mulciber should be reminded of this.

"It'll only accumulate in a game of 'My Blood's Purer than Your Blood'." I added. "Do you really want to play that? _Hayden_." Mulciber gave me a grim, forced smile.

"I'm only trying to be nice to you, Audrey." His eyes bore into mine, and I clenched my teeth in annoyance.

"Did I offend you, Hayden? Sorry. But you know me; I'm only a girl. All of this talk of bloodlines and muggleborns – "

"I never hear you say 'Mudblood'," interrupted Mulciber, brow creased in thought. "Why is that, love? Does the big, bad word – "

"Mulciber," demanded Yaxley gruffly, closing his textbook in frustration. "Was there something you wanted?" Mulciber raised an eyebrow.

"I was merely making conversation, Dorin."

"Well, how about you do that another time? Audrey," he continued, turning to me politely. "I'd like to take you up on your offer. Question five seems rather complicated." My eyes met Yaxley's. Question five was one of the easier ones. If he'd managed four, he could certainly do five. But I wasn't going to object; not when he'd given me a way out of this conversation.

"Of course, Dorin. One moment. I'll just go get my notes." I rose from my seat, stopping by Mulciber's chair. "And I don't often say 'Mudblood' Hayden, because I prefer to keep my conversation to that which is acceptable in polite society. I see no need to voice my every thought."

"Your brother had no problem with it, Carville."

"You're absolutely right, Mulciber." I paused. "It must just be my female sensibilities." Before he could respond, I started towards the dorms, desperate to escape Mulciber's presence. How could I explain that I just found the word ugly? I mean, it wasn't really their fault they were born with that blood. I knew we were superior, but wasn't part of being superior being able to handle the situation more delicately? Name-calling was beneath me; even if every other member of Slytherin House seemed to thrive on it. I heard Mulciber speak, but when I turned around he was seated with Avery and Nott. Good. Free of the pest at last. Yaxley really does have his uses…

I told you I liked that boy.

**  
****The Ravenclaw**

I lay sprawled out under a tree, the sun beating down on my eyelids and feeling completely at ease. This afternoon the usually grim October sky had provided us with a final burst of sunshine. My sore muscles – still not fully recovered from some brutal Quidditch practices, were thankful for the respite. The first match of the season was fast approaching, and the team was working harder than ever.

Stopping only to grab a few sandwiches from the Great Hall, I'd dragged Daniel outside as soon as Charms had ended. I was determined to spend my lunchtime in the great outdoors and it wasn't long before Lily joined us. As much as I like the girl, I didn't really fancy playing third wheel. On the other hand, there was no way I was moving from this blissful place. So I'd decided to lay back, close my eyes, and bask in the moment – while tuning out the two lovebirds and everything around me.

I felt so peaceful. So content. I snuggled down on the grass; I could fall asleep right here…

My forehead crinkled into a frown as I felt a shadow fall over me. I tensed slightly. No doubt it was a cloud momentarily blocking the sun; it would pass soon enough. I waited. I waited some more. My frown deepened. The cloud hadn't passed.

"Ah, good friend Winters!" The voice came from my left as I heard someone take a seat near Daniel and Lily. "How's my girlfriend?" Three guesses who that was.

"Potter." I could practically hear Lily's eyebrows, narrowed in deepest dislike. I gave a small sigh. There was no getting around it. I'd have to open my eyes now. The moment was officially ruined, and I had a good idea who the idiot blocking my sun would be.

I opened my eyes, blinking up at the figure towering above me. Sure enough, watching Lily with that stupid smirk stood the first Black. True, he hadn't cursed Robbie. In fact, he'd very nearly cursed Regulus. But I still felt bitter towards the entire family. And he'd hardly endeared himself to me in the first place.

"I am not your girlfriend, nor shall I ever be. We were having a nice, peaceful lunch." Amen to that, I thought bitterly. "Please leave before you ruin it."

I don't know why I was still staring at Black. Okay, I do. But I don't want to admit it. The truth is, standing there with the sun shining over his features lending him an almost ethereal glow, Sirius Black looked…well, he looked rather beautiful. Eww. I feel all dirty now. Thankfully, he looked at me and I realised the error of my ways. That stupid smirk was not 'beautiful'. It's funny how the smallest of gestures can dispel the stupidest of notions.

He raised an eyebrow when he saw me watching him. I glared in response. Next to me, Daniel was becoming rather frustrated; recommending Potter for Psych evaluation.

"See something you like?" asked Sirius, his lips curved in mockery. I groaned, fighting the urge to hit my head on the ground beneath me. The boy _could not_ help himself. 'Conceited ass' seemed to be his only mode.

"Hell no." I responded coldly. "But you and your big-ass ego are blocking my sun. Get the hell away." His smirk deepened at my words, his stormy grey eyes rather cruel. I gritted my teeth. He was as bad as his brother.

"I like standing here. The feel of the sun beating against my skin… It's a lovely feeling, wouldn't you say?" I scowled at him, but he merely raised a taunting eyebrow.

"Move, Black."

"Why don't you move Turner?"

"Because I was here first!"

"Very mature," he scoffed.

"I won't put up with this!" Lily's annoyed cry drew both of our attention back to the others. She was on her feet, pointing down at James in fury. "You're an idiot. Let's leave, Daniel."

"No, Lily." Daniel shook his head. He hadn't move from his position on the ground and simply glared at Potter. "_They_ should leave. You can't let him chase you away. It's exactly what he wants."

"That's not true," laughed James. "You know what I want, don't you Lils?" He waggled his eyebrows at her. "I've hardly been subtle."

"Eurgh! You are _disgusting_, James Potter. Absolutely revolting."

"Seriously, Potter. What is your deal?" Daniel growled.

"I wasn't bloody talking to you."

"Well you sure as hell aren't listening to a word Lily says, are you?"

"Come on, Daniel. Let's just go." Lily looked to him, and I could see the frustration in her eyes.

"Lily," Daniel protested. I saw how reluctant he was to leave. Stupid, macho pride. He didn't want James to think he'd won.

"So Evans, you coming to the Quidditch match on Saturday?" James seemed completely unmoved by her anger. He reached into his pocket and took out something shiny. It wasn't until he released it and it flew a few feet away that I realised it was a snitch.

"Potter!" I shouted, fixing him with a glare. "What are you doing with that?" I made a swipe for the snitch from my position on the ground, but he saw my movement and recaptured it with ease. "If there's no snitch for Ravenclaw practise tonight…"

"Oh don't get your knickers in a twist, Turner. No amount of practising would give the Ravenclaws a chance at the Cup, anyway. It's not like it'd make a difference."

"That doesn't answer my – "

"Oi, Evans! Where you going?" I turned to see Lily marching away across the grounds, obviously annoyed. Daniel noticed at the same time and swore under his breath. He hesitated a moment, continuing to glare at Potter. Finally he got to his feet and gestured angrily to James.

"Look, Potter. I've had enough of this. It's bloody ridiculous! We barely get five minutes alone before you come waltzing in."

"I think that's the point," snickered Sirius.

"Shove off, Winters. Go run after Evans like a good little boy. Honestly, haven't you any pride?"

"Me? _Me_? You're the one that gets some sort of sick enjoyment out of running after a girl that's obviously not interested."

"And you really think she's not interested?" James smirked. "So naive." Daniel gaped at him in disbelief.

"You need your head checked."

"And you need to get lost before I decide which curse to use on you."

"Do something with the Prefect badge," Sirius grinned. "Make it beat him over the head, maybe. That's always a laugh." Daniel narrowed his eyes at them both, turned on his heel and strode away.

"Awww. Leaving so soon, Danny?" cried James.

"No!" Sirius cried dramatically. "No, Danny-poo! Please come back. Stay!" Ahead of us, Daniel froze in his tracks. He turned and headed back to us.

"Merlin, I was kidding," muttered Sirius. "Oi, Prongs. Hex him for his idiocy."

"The two of you," Daniel pointed an angry finger between the two boys, "have detention tomorrow night."

"That's right!" Sirius exclaimed brightly. "How did you know?" I could see Daniel getting more and more wound up; this wasn't going to end well.

"Daniel, just go check on Lily," I said, gesturing back towards the Castle. "You don't want to get into a fight with her because of these pillocks." Daniel looked my way and nodded.

"You know, Clar. I think I will." He fixed James with a pointed glare. "Keep away from my _girlfriend_ Potter." He strode back across the grounds.

"And you keep away from the Pumpkin Juice!" James shouted after him. "I have a feeling someone might have spiked the Ravenclaw table." Thankfully, Daniel ignored him. James growled slightly at his retreating figure and then raised an eyebrow at Sirius. Sirius nodded in response, as he seated himself on the ground.

"Sure. Later."

"Oh no you don't!" I exclaimed, looking between them in annoyance. "You leave the Ravenclaw table alone." They both looked slightly surprised, as if they'd forgotten I was there. Then proceeded to talk over me.

"Might as well do the Slytherin table while we're at it," reasoned Sirius. James nodded his head.

"Of course."

"Don't just ignore me! I'm telling you right now, you leave the Ravenclaw table alone."

"Shut up, Turner." The bluntness of Sirius' words took me aback. "We weren't talking to you."

"Fine. But if anything happens at the Ravenclaw table, rest assured I'll be heading straight to McGonagall and telling her what the two of you…"

"Come now," scolded James. "You shouldn't make such vicious accusations without documentary proof."

"I'll find a bloody Pensieve if I have to and drag this very conversation out of my head! And then what would you do?"

"My guess is detention." Sirius looked at James with an amused smirk. "We might get detention, Prongs. Whatever shall we do?" James laughed in response and I silently kicked myself. They _would_ take punishment lightly.

"So Turner," Sirius began conversationally. His eyes narrowed slightly as he turned to look at me. "What the hell is your problem?"

**  
****The Gryffindor****  
**  
My bed was covered in clothes as I rifled frantically through my trunk trying to find an appropriate outfit. I tossed top after top aside. I had to look classy, sophisticated and sexy.

"What are you doing?" I hadn't heard the door open, but when I turned around Lily Evans stood beside me looking curiously at the scattered clothes. I had a quick look behind her and was relieved to find she was on her own.

I don't always mind Lily. She's a nightmare most of the time but at least she knows how to have an independent thought. Had one of her giggling girlfriends been with her – I may just have had to kill them both.

Or myself.

No, on second thoughts – definitely them. And then Potter would try to kill me, but he wouldn't succeed because Remus would stop him. And then I would have to kill Potter because _no-one_ tries to kill me and gets away with it. And then I'd have to kill Sirius. Just…because…well, I might as well. He's really pissing me off. And then I'd have to go on the run because Remus would obviously report me and_ no way_ am I going to Azkaban. I wonder if Logan would help me escape…

Shit. I'm rambling. You know what that means, right? It's time I accepted it; I'm actually nervous.

"Gertrude? You're usually more organised than me. Seriously. What are you doing?"

"Trying to find an outfit," I said simply. Oh shit. I don't know how to deal with nerves!

"Well, I could guess that. But why?" For Merlin's sake, did this _look_ like the time for 'twenty questions'? I gave a loud sigh and turned to look at Lily appraisingly. She blinked down at me, big, green eyes completely unmoved by my tone.

"I have a date." I hoped my tone would indicate 'no further questions', but to my immense dismay Lily grinned. I could practically see the wheels turning in her head. I knew she disapproved of my 'philandering' ways, so she was probably beside herself that I'd found a guy that could make me turn my trunk inside-out. Me with a steady boyfriend; it was Lily's dream come true. She fell to her knees next to me.

"That's great, Gertrude. Let me help you." She manoeuvred herself to my trunk as I continued to glare at her. I was about to tell her to get lost, when I realised something: Lily was attractive. She always looked nicely presented and she dressed herself well. Though her style was rather 'preppy' and mine was most certainly not, she wasn't a complete fashion reject. Maybe she could help. I'd just realised I was nervous so today was obviously a day for firsts.

Making no comment I just continued to rifle through the trunk, as Lily looked through those clothes littered over the floor.

"So, who's it with?" she asked. Oh Merlin. We weren't going to have a girly chat were we?

"Who's what with?" Lily laughed.

"Your date, silly." I glared at her. Did she really just call me silly?

"No-one," I grunted. Then, realising how _silly_ that sounded, amended with a small sigh. "He doesn't go to Hogwarts."

"Oh." Lily paused with one of my cashmere tops held in her hand. Her face pulled into a small frown. "Well, then how will you meet him?" I withheld a smirk as I tossed a skirt aside. It was cold outside. If I wore a skirt, he'd know I was sacrificing comfort for fashion and trying to look good for him: I wanted to come across as nonchalant.

"I'm going into Hogsmeade." I explained. Lily gaped slightly, and this time I did smile. It's times like these I don't mind the girl. She provides amusement.

"But…how? You can't Gertrude. It's not allowed. More than that – it's not safe." I rolled my eyes.

"As for the how, let's just say… A few night-time escapades with Sirius Black taught me a few things. And I assure you, it'll be safe."

"There's death eaters out there!" I shifted uncomfortably at this. I couldn't meet her gaze, so I turned to choose shoes instead.

"They won't bother me," I murmured. "I'm a Pureblood."

"And the guy? How well do you even know him?" She was on her feet now. I bit my lip. This was getting awkward… Pull it together, Gertrude. What is wrong with you today? I took a deep breath and stood up rounding on Lily with a firm expression.

"He's a Pureblood, too. Now I get you're concerned Lily, but I'll be fine. I'm going whether you like it or not. What makes you think you have any say in the matter – I do not know." Lily stared at me a moment.

"I'm a Prefect, Gertrude. You know I can't let you go."

"Oh, for Merlin's sake." I scoffed. "You're a Prefect not the Headmaster. What you can't do is keep me here." Lily's eyes were slightly troubled, and I didn't know whether to be angry or sympathetic. What would be most likely to shut her up? "Look – if I'm not back by 2 am, you have my permission to…tell Sarah."

"Sarah?" Lily's eyebrows shot up. "Don't you mean McGonagall?"

"No." I laughed. "Under no circumstances are you to tell McGonagall. I only say Sarah because she'll listen to you complaining politely. If I'm out that late it probably just means I'm having a really good time."

"I have a better idea. Be back by 11 pm or I tell McGonagall." Her expression was adamant as she fixed me with a stern glare. And it's times like these I really hate the girl.

"2," I growled. "And you're not my bloody mother. You have no right to be setting any terms." Lily only stood with her arms crossed and eyebrows raised. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Why did I tell her anything? "Fine. 1 am. That's the earliest I'm going. Be reasonable, Lily. It'll take me an hour to get back here, anyway. That means I'll have to leave him at 12." A slight exaggeration, but eventually she gave a small sigh and nodded. Good. Otherwise I'd have to curse her and throw her in a broom cupboard… That idea still held merit.

"So why doesn't he go to Hogwarts?" Lily asked, once more sifting through my clothes. "Home-school?"

"He graduated," I said tersely, settling on a pair of black heels. Lily froze.

"So he's older than us?"

"Just a bit."

"When did he graduate?"

"Merlin, Lily! What is your problem?"

"Well it's just if he used to go here, I might know who he is," she defended weakly.

"Doubt it," I said shortly, though I knew that was a total lie.

"Why not?"

"He was a Slytherin."

"Oh."

"Yeah," I agreed. "'Oh'"

A long, uncomfortable pause… Then –

"So when did he graduate?"

"Merlin, Lily! God – what is this? A couple of years ago, okay?" I shouted. Lily was surprised by my outburst. Usually, even when angry I was calm. But didn't she understand that I was _nervous_? For the first time in my life I was nervous about meeting a guy and the stupid Prefect was not helping! Maybe it was good I got it out of my system now. I'd have to be cool and collected when I met him. I had no doubt I would be; I had to be. The nerves would pass. They simply had to.

"What's his name?" Lily asked. Her tone was slightly apologetic and I felt myself relax.

"Logan," I answered without thinking. Oh shit! I turned to see Lily's eyes go wide and jaw drop in horror. "I mean – "

"Logan?" she screeched. "Logan Carville?"

"No, Lily. I didn't mean – " Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. She could make trouble…

"Don't lie to me Gertrude." Her expression was absolutely repulsed. "How many other Logans are there that graduated from Slytherin two years ago?" I gave a small sigh. She wasn't an idiot. I'd have to come clean.

"Okay. Fine. You're right."

"You know what he is don't you?" Lily exclaimed, talking over me. I grabbed my hair in frustration. Right, that's it – where is that broom cupboard?

"Lily – "

"You know what he did!" she all but screamed, face slightly red. "I told you that same night about how he practically attacked me! When he called me all sorts of names – mudblood, filth, whore… Those are just a few that come to mind. I was only a second year, and he was a seventh. I was terrified, Gertrude! Terrified." Her eyes were bright as she shook her head in disbelief. "He said _things_ like me would be _eradicated_. Eradicated, Gertrude! Like I'm some sort of vermin! All because I stood up for a first year…

"I know…"

"And you," she continued, rounding on me with fury. "You said stuff like that doesn't matter. You said I was just as good as anyone else – "

"Well, you are – "

"Merlin, Gertrude," she continued, ignoring me. "It's the only time I've ever heard you be nice, but you _were_ nice. You said people like him were the ones with the problem." She stopped to take a deep breath and glare at me.

"I know all of that, Lily. But he's not that bad. Maybe that day he just – "

"Don't you dare!" she screamed. Oh crap; she's got her second wind. Lily stepped forward, finger outstretched as she gestured angrily towards me. "Don't you dare defend him!"

"I'm not." It was so hard to be myself: to be cool and calm and explain things to Lily. Mostly because I didn't know how to explain it to myself. I mean, I figured that a difference in opinion – a different view on politics – shouldn't mean we couldn't date. It made sense to me, but seemed a feeble response to put to Lily. She continued to glare at me, face twisted in an ugly snarl, and I was grateful she couldn't know how much worse it was.

"I can't believe he's the one you want to make an effort for Gertrude. All the other boys, it's just a quick shag in the broom closet in whatever you're wearing. But with Logan Carville…"

"Oh come on, Lily!" I protested. "That's not fair." Even though I knew everything she had said was completely true.

"Not fair?" she stared at me incredulously. "You know what Gertrude," her eyes were narrowed and her tone was bitter. "I don't give a damn. You go on your fucking date. For all I care, you can never come back." With that, she strode from the room, slamming the door so loudly in her wake I flinched at the impact.

I leant back against the wall with a groan. That was not a conversation I'd wanted to have. I closed my eyes, grabbing my head in my hands as I tried to make sense of what had happened. I hoped she didn't tell anyone. She'd said she wouldn't. But was that really the point anymore?

I banged my head against the wall. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. How could I have let that slip out? I should have just said it was none of her business. Lily had been truly pissed. She usually never swears. But then I'm usually not nervous… What has that boy done to us all? I checked the time. I'd have to meet him in a bit.

I didn't even have an outfit.

I looked at the clothes strewn all over the room and gave a big, almighty groan. Not exactly off to the best start… The nerves hadn't passed yet, either.

Oh shit.


	6. Home Truths

**A/N: So sorry about the delay :(**** I'm uber-swamped atm, so have little time to write new chapters. However, it occurs to me there's no excuse not to post up what chapters I ****_have_**** written. Hopefully a few of you readers are still out there, and will enjoy this next installment.. **

**And - a little 'previously on' because it occurs to me the Ravenclaw section would have fit much better in the last chapter :S oops:**

**

* * *

**_Gryffindor_  
_"Well usually, Pads… When a girl rankles you like that Ravenclaw does it's only a matter of time before the tension turns sexual and you find yourself in the Room of Requirement."__  
__ A pause. Then, Sirius gave a loud, barking laugh.__  
__ "And you think that's what's going to happen with me and Turner?" His eyebrows raised in incredulity.__  
__ "It's not that absurd Sirius." Remus spoke up. "Face it. Arguments turn you on." Sirius looked horrified._

_Ravenclaw__  
__ "Come now," scolded James. "You shouldn't make such vicious accusations without documentary proof."__  
__ "I'll find a bloody Pensieve if I have to and drag this very conversation out of my head! And then what would you do?"__  
__ "My guess is detention." Sirius looked at James with an amused smirk. "We might get detention, Prongs. Whatever shall we do?" James laughed in response and I silently kicked myself. They would take punishment lightly. __  
__ "So Turner," Sirius began conversationally. His eyes narrowed slightly as he turned to look at me. "What the hell is your problem?"_

**The Ravenclaw**

" 'What the hell is _my_ problem'? " I spluttered in indignation. "What the hell is _your_ problem more like." I glared at Sirius Black, hoping my eyes spit venom.

"So you're not going to answer my question?"

"It's a stupid question."

"A stupid question for a stupid – "

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!"

His eyes danced in mirth.

" Girl. A stupid question for a stupid girl." My teeth ground together and my breath came in short, heavy, _angry _gasps.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" I seethed. He was spread out across the grass, leaning back on his arms with his lips curled in an ugly smirk. He shrugged.

"I never could resist a dare."

"I wasn't _daring_ you, you silly, silly little man!"

"Oh." Sirius feigned a look of surprise. "My mistake."

"So tell me Sirius…" My reply was stalled by James' mocking voice as he raised an eyebrow in his friend's direction. "Are you and Turner _arguing_?" What the hell was that supposed to mean? There was something akin to triumph in Potter's expression. Sirius must have been as confused as me because he frowned at James.

"Shut up, Prongs. You don't know what you're talking about."

"Well that makes two of you!"

Sirius opened his mouth to retort, but his eyes flickered towards James and he caught himself. He took a small breath and tried again.

"I'm sorry Turner."

"Yeah, you better - ! Wait." My eyes widened as I realised what he had said. "_What?_"

"I'm sorry." Sirius shrugged again, as if he apologising were the most natural thing in the world and not the stuff of fiction.

"And…?"

"And what?" Sirius asked, bemused.

"Well there's obviously more to it. You're not just _apologising_."

"Actually I am." I frowned. What was he playing at? "I'm sorry." God, that was the third time he'd said those words! It was putting me on edge…

"Well you're certainly the sorriest excuse for a human being I've ever come across, if that's what you mean."

Sirius sighed.

"I'm not surprised you think that." Huh? That was not how he was supposed to respond. "But I don't think you're stupid. Of course I don't. I just say things sometimes that…"

"I'm not falling for it," I interjected bluntly.

"Falling for what?" Sirius blinked up at me, his face a picture of innocence. James was attempting to stifle a snigger; that was proof enough that something was not right.

"Whatever it is you're planning."

"I'm not planning anything!" Sirius protested with a weary sigh. But I saw his teeth grit together for the briefest moment and felt a flash of triumph. He couldn't maintain this façade forever. "Look, it's like this. James doesn't like Winters, so you don't like James, so I don't like you, so you don't like me." I followed his reasoning with furrowed brows. "Does that seem fair to you?"

"Err."

"No it does not. So what do you say we forget the last couple of months and go back to living in almost mutual exclusivity? Leave the conflict to the lovers."

I could only stare at Black. Was he serious? When a minute passed and I still hadn't replied, Sirius' expression slipped again. He glared at me briefly with a huff of impatience. I pursed my lips and rose to my feet.

"I don't know what you're playing at Black, but I'm not an idiot." Sirius looked as if he kept from speaking with great difficulty. "Give up whatever you're doing. It won't work." I think he actually bit his tongue. "Got it?" I waited for his answer, hoping for some insult or other return to normality. He spoke after a pause.

"I'd be sorry you feel that way, Turner; but you won't seem to accept my apologies." He blinked up at me again and I threw up my arms in a wordless growl of frustration. Black was an idiot and an unworthy cause – I strode away towards the Castle, shaking my head in disbelief. I'd simply ignore him. That I could do. Just as I was ignoring Potter's infernal guffawing behind me.

**The Gryffindor**

I dusted down my jeans as I slipped out of the alleyway into which the secret passage emerged. Looking first right then left, I crossed my arms over my cream, off-the-shoulder jumper wishing I'd worn a jacket, and made my way towards the Three Broomsticks. I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw he was stood waiting for me. Then blushed and breathed another sigh of relief that he was too far to have heard.

There was something rather regal about Logan Carville's stature. I'd noticed it before and I noticed it again now. He stood just outside the door, clothes concealed under an expensive looking beige winter coat, an off-white scarf wrapped securely about his neck and chin tilted proudly outwards. I slowed down when I saw him. I knew he would have heard the click of my heels but I didn't want to arrive red-nosed and out of breath. He didn't turn around until I was right beside him, my head only reaching his shoulder.

"I'm surprised to see you here," he said simply. He didn't look surprised. I flushed. Had I really got it wrong? But no; he'd been waiting for me…

"You asked me to meet you." I responded, staring up at him defiantly and refusing to be cowed.

"So I did." He gave a small smile, but I couldn't help the feeling that this greeting was far colder than I had hoped. "What I should have said is – I'm surprised you were able to come. The rules of Hogwarts must have changed drastically since I was a student."

"I don't think that's it." I didn't volunteer any more information. Saying I'd snuck out suddenly seemed childish and desperate. Logan waited for me to say more. When I didn't, he gave me a smile of welcome and held out his arm.

"Well, I'm very pleased that you came Gertrude." My heart was beating a million times a minute. That smile on his face, my name on his lips… I clenched my teeth to restrain a giddy smile, gulped and took his arm.

"I said I would." My voice was somehow steady as he led me to the door.

"Indeed you did," he agreed again. "How about we begin this night with a drink?" I could feel the adrenaline pumping through my body, so aware of his arm on mine I was surprised I could think.

"Begin? Why?" I raised an arched eyebrow. "What else did you have planned?" He held the door open for me and I stepped into the welcome heat of the bustling tavern.

"Questions already, Gertrude?" A gentle hand on the small of my back, Logan led me to an empty table on the far side of the room. "At least let's get a drink first."

He pulled out a wooden chair and gestured for me to sit. Then taking the seat opposite, he regarded me with cool, blue eyes. Logan seemed to be waiting for something – challenging me. I searched for something to say but my mind had gone blank. The silence stretched on… I wondered if he found it as awkward as I did. The tiny smirk stealing across his face suggested not. Logan didn't seem to care much for my comfort. That wasn't the type of man he was. I was abruptly and inexplicably reminded of Lily's accusing glare; serve me right, she'd say.

"Anything to drink, dears?" I welcomed the interruption, turning to see the busty barmaid standing poised with notepad and quill.

"What will it be, Beck?" There was a taunting edge to Logan's voice. My heart thudded. When had I become 'Beck'? "A Butterbeer? Some water? _Pumpkin juice_?" His list of non-alcoholic beverages was accompanied by a slight sneer. Taken aback, I felt my eyes flash and narrowed them towards him. If he was going to treat me like a child, why ask me out in the first place?

"A Firewhisky, please." My face was hard as I answered the woman, determined to prove Logan wrong. She frowned at me.

"How old are you, love?" I gritted my teeth to stem the flush that stole over my cheeks.

"Old enough." She looked between me and Logan, still hesitant.

"Are you sure?"

"I think I know my own age," I hissed, my cheeks burning more at Logan's amused expression.

"I didn't mean to offend you." The barmaid shrugged in apology. "I just thought I might have seen you with the Hogwarts crowds."

"You didn't."

"You're sure? Not with Sirius Black?"

All trace of amusement vanished from Logan's face.

"She's with me." He had pulled out his money to pay for our drinks. "We have nothing to do with this Sirius Black. Serve us, please." His expression was taut as he slammed a few coins onto the table.

The woman regarded me warily a moment but something in Logan's expression seemed to convince her of his words.

"Okay," she nodded. "Firewhisky it is. What about you then? The same?"

"Oh no," said Logan, shaking his head. "Butterbeer for me, thanks. I'm not much of a drinker."

I gritted my teeth and restrained a growl. What had that been – some kind of test? As the barmaid hurried away I prayed that it wasn't, because if it was I had surely failed. And despite the way he put me at unease – maybe _because_ he was the only man that put me so at unease – I really wanted Logan Carville to like me. I wanted him to find me interesting and attractive and mature… I wanted him to find me worthy of his time. God, how pathetic was that?

"How was your day, Gertrude?" He was a gentleman again, his expression one of polite interest.

"Fine, thank you." My response was determinedly neutral.

"I remember how relieved I was when I finally graduated," Logan mused.

"You didn't like Hogwarts?" I asked surprised. Logan shrugged.

"It was adequate. But I needed more independence than could be offered and in many ways Hogwarts held me back from what I wanted to be doing." My eyes flashed involuntarily to his left forearm. Logan noticed and gave a satisfied smile. "Exactly."

"But you decided to travel when you left." I hoped the drinks would arrive soon. My mouth was suddenly very dry.

"It was necessary," Logan explained. "I travelled. I learned. But most importantly, I worked." There was a strange look in his eye. I had the urge to run for the door, but sheer intrigue kept me seated.

"Well…" I fumbled for something to say.

"I assume you'll be quite happy when you're able to leave." He cut me off as if I'd never spoken. "For all Hogwarts is supposed to be some prestigious institution, it's not very…" Logan's lip curled in disgust as he found the right word. "Exclusive."

I knew what he meant and was reminded immediately of Lily. Stupid girl. How did she keep getting in my head?

"Oh look. Our drinks have arrived." I snatched at my Firewhisky and took a large gulp. It scorched my throat, so I quickly set it down and found Logan watching me. "What is it?"

"You look pleasant today, Gertrude." I wanted to respond but didn't know how much of a compliment 'pleasant' was. His eyes ran slowly across my bare shoulders, along the exposed skin of my neck, gaze heated as he lingered finally on the pale skin of my collarbone. I abruptly remembered Lily's shouting as I tried to choose clothes. Then Logan's piercing eyes met my troubled green ones and I shivered.

Nothing was going as planned. He wasn't being friendly or warm. He didn't even look happy to see me. I took another gulp of Firewhisky. He was entirely too in control for my liking. I needed to knock him off balance… That's why I said it.

"A friend of mine picked these clothes out for me."

"You're unable to dress yourself?"

I flushed, but ploughed on.

"I am perfectly able to dress myself. She simply suggested the cream would contrast well with my dark hair." A complete and utter lie.

"And which friend would this be?" He asked the question I'd been hoping, but suddenly I was unsure I wanted to respond. I wanted him to like me, didn't I? If so, this was hardly the way to go about it.

"Lily Evans," I replied, staring him dead in the eye for some flicker of recognition. There was none, but he was no longer smiling.

"She's your friend?" he asked. Was she? Not at all.

"Yes," I lied.

"I don't believe you." The smirk had returned. "From what you've told me, you're friendly with nobody at that school."

"That's not true." There was Sirius. Maybe.

"At least nobody you haven't slept with. And certainly not with the likes of Lily Evans."

"You know her?" I feigned surprise.

"Hardly. She is in my sister's year. Your year. A Gryffindor and a mudblood. It's all I care to know."

"I'm a Gryffindor."

"You're not a mudblood."

"There's more to her than that." Why did I feel the need to defend Lily Evans? We weren't friends. I didn't like her. And she'd just been very rude to me…

"Do you associate with her often?" His eyes bore into mine. I felt a little thrill of fear, mingled with one of expectation. This was why I'd pressed on. Something in me needed to provoke a reaction; I needed to break through that control. He leaned forward, awaiting my response. The correct answer was obvious.

"Yes."

That wasn't it.

His face became stern, but I could tell he was intrigued. I gloried in a burst of victory. This was what I'd wanted, after all – for him to show some interest.

"You come of pure blood Gertrude. You should associate only with people that will allow you to better yourself. One of the key flaws in Hogwarts is that…"

"Lily Evans is smarter than me." His face froze. Clearly, he was unused to being interrupted. I felt a measure of satisfaction; I was getting my reaction. "She gets better grades. She works more diligently. She is far better liked."

"And yet you are not friends." The smirk had returned. "I'm not so easily fooled, Gertrude."

"What would you know of my friends?"

"Only that you have none."

That hurt. I have no idea why, but it hurt.

"How many boys have you slept with, Gertrude? And you're still only sixteen. You know what that makes you." Yes, I knew. But it was the first time it had bothered me. I forced myself to hold his gaze. "Yet none of them stick around for your friendship. None of them stick around for _you_. Why?" Sirius, my mind tried to grasp. He'd stuck around, hadn't he? But no. On coming on this date I'd pushed even him away. I was having to weave plans and plots involving _Arabelle Willis_ to get him back.

"I don't want them to," I retorted, glaring at him in annoyance. "I don't want them to stick around. It's _my_ choice."

"Yes. I believe you Gertrude." I calmed only slightly at his words. "Don't you think that's worse?"

My eyes widened as they met his. Why was he being like this?

"I don't mean to upset you, Gertrude."

"I'm not upset," I responded, stung.

"I'm just trying to make you see that you could be so much more than you are." I held his gaze; there was a strange tightening in my throat.

"I don't need to be anything more." I took a deep breath, arranging my face into a careful mask of disinterest. "I'm Gertrude Beck. I am who I am; I am _what_ I am. If you had any problem with that you should never have invited me to meet you." The words came out much fiercer than intended but my gaze was calm and level. He watched me a moment, then nodded.

"I have no problem with it." I said nothing, only continued to stare. He reached across the table and took my hand in his. My stomach exploded with butterflies, and I forgot my annoyance in trying to remember how to breathe. "No problem at all." Against my will, the tiniest smile spread across my face. He responded with his own smile that set my heart thumping. "You're a Beck through and through, aren't you Gertrude?"

I met his eyes. Despite my hand in his, his eyes were more shrewd than warm.

"What do you mean?"

"Exactly that."

He contemplated me carefully, taking in my every gesture. I felt like some curious, stubborn specimen that refused to be identified. The thought offered me a trace of empowerment. His lips were smooth, begging to be kissed and his hands soft and warm. I don't know why that surprised me… It was hot in the tavern but I'd half expected him to be cold as marble. And though my every instinct screamed for me to pull away and make for the door, he tightened his grip on mine and I remained frozen to the spot.

I took another sip of Firewhisky, watching him over the rim of my cup. Unbidden, thoughts and pictures of those lips against mine flooded my head. Surely he'd respond – he was a man after all – and that would be proof enough of his feelings. But I'd already decided. Logan wasn't like every other and after what he'd said today, there was no way I would make the first move. This I would handle differently – until he realised I wasn't a simple, fawning, _easy_ teenager. Part of me was still annoyed. Part of me wanted to retreat into hostility. But I couldn't deny he was handsome… And I was determined to make him mine.

**The Slytherin**

_Dearest Audrey,_

_ I write to you with great news: my sister's wedding date has been set. Bellatrix will be wed to Rodolphus Lestrange on the 22nd of December. The betrothal was, of course, decided long ago. Nevertheless, we are thrilled to have a date for the happy occasion._

_ I don't doubt that you are aware what an appropriate match this is. The Lestrange family name is as old and prestigious as our own, and Rodolphus belongs to one of few families that Bella would ever consent to join. The wedding is sure to be a grand affair and I am certain your family will wish to attend. Your parents will be receiving an invitation even as you read this letter._

_ Now to my true purpose: I wished to share more than good tidings. I am in fact writing on Bella's behalf. I am sure you realise how well we all think of you – my mother and father included. The Carvilles are a respectable and highly-esteemed family and your conduct is always most proper. To that end, we should wish for you to be a bridesmaid on the happy day. I, of course, shall be one myself. But there are few others that Bella would allow to hold such a place of import. We have no other sister and neither does Rodolphus. His second cousin might have done, but she has gained a few pounds and would certainly not suit the dress we intend to have made. In light of that, you were Bella's immediate choice; and considering your close relationship to my cousin Regulus, we all quickly agreed there could be no one better._

_ Please owl back your response as soon as possible. I hope all is well at Hogwarts, and do send my regards to my cousin. No doubt I shall you see you at the wedding._

_ All the best,_  
_ Narcissa Black_

Hmph. I scanned the letter again. 'Happy occasion'? I had no doubt it was – for Mrs Black and Narcissa. With the older sister married, Lucius' proposal would quickly follow. I brushed away the bitter feelings that arose – Logan had never wanted to marry her, anyway. For Bella I knew the wedding was only an unpleasant duty to be politely endured; one of those unfortunate sacrifices that came with being a young, Pureblooded female. Merlin… I made us sound like a breed of dog.

I set the letter aside and pulled a fresh sheet of parchment towards me. Picking up a quill, I began to write my response:

_Dearest Narcissa,_

_ I am thrilled to hear your good news. I look forward to the holidays when I might visit you and Bella to offer my congratulations in person. Doubtless, my mother, father and brother will attend – _

Hmm. I'd have to double-check that. Who knew what strange, family politics might have occurred while I'd been cocooned in Hogwarts? And Logan was always dangerous to predict. No. It was best to hold off on replying for the moment. I'd speak to my parents first.

"What's this?" I looked up to see Regulus arrive at my table in the Common Room, eyes running over the pieces of parchment.

"Your cousin's wedding date has been set."

"Narcissa?" he asked, with raised brows. I shook my head.

"Bellatrix, of course."

"Ah," he nodded and picked up the letter that lay abandoned on the table. "I'd almost forgotten. She's certainly put it off long enough," Regulus smirked.

"She hasn't put it off," I objected. "She's not at all _old_. And she's never protested to the idea of marriage."

"She's never shown much enthusiasm, either," Regulus pointed out, eyes running over the letter. "I see she sends Sirius her regards." His lips twisted with dark amusement as he reached the bottom of the page.

"I think she means you." I rolled my eyes but Regulus only shrugged.

"It's open to interpretation. And I would quite enjoy seeing Sirius' reaction if I were to tell him dear _Cissy_ sends her regards."

"He'd probably think we were plotting something awful."

"Exactly," Regulus agreed, tone bitter. He took the seat beside me, watching me carefully from the corner of his eye. "So are you going to do it? Be a bridesmaid?"

"Of course," I shrugged. "It's an honour to be asked."

"_Audrey_," Regulus warned in a low voice; he didn't like my cavalier tone. I hesitated a moment, and then nodded.

"Of course I will, Reg. It's not something you refuse. What an awful slight that'd be… And I do like Bella." Regulus scoffed. (He found her quite strange). "It'll be the biggest social event of the year. I'm happy to be involved."

"Good," he nodded. His eyes ran over the letter in his hands again. "Narcissa sounds so staunch, doesn't she?" I shrugged.

"You know what it's like." He pulled the half-written letter from in front of me, gave it a quick read, and let out a small laugh.

"Mind you – you sound just as bad."

"Oh, shut up," I frowned, snatching the letter from him. "Go back to brooding; it's what you do best." Regulus raised an amused eyebrow at my annoyed expression.

"Poor Samantha…" I was taken aback by his apparent change in topic.

"Who?"

Regulus' lips twisted in a wry smirk.

"Samantha Bulstrode. Rodolphus' second cousin."

"Oh," I laughed. "Yes." Then remembering to be gracious, added, "Poor her."

"Audrey." Regulus scolded. "It's not nice to mock others."

"I wasn't!" I objected. Regulus shook his head disapprovingly as he rifled through his bag. "Regulus, I wasn't! Did you not read the letter? My behaviour is always 'most proper'. "

"Yes." Regulus agreed, beginning his regular perusal of the Daily Prophet. "You put on a good show."

"It's not a show!" I protested. Regulus turned to face me, a single eyebrow raised.

"Are you sure about that?" I held his gaze, steely grey eyes challenging mine. His expression demanded complete honesty. Finally, I slumped my shoulders in defeat.

"Fine! _Maybe_ it could be _considered_ a 'show'. By some. But it's really only behaving properly – as I was brought up to do."

"I know," Regulus agreed. "And it's why they all think so highly of you." An article suddenly caught his eye. "A muggle's been attacked. They don't know who by, or why. Except that it was a wizard." His eyebrows narrowed in consternation. "The muggle's in St. Mungo's. Shame, isn't it?" His voice was edged with sarcasm and I automatically nodded. I thought he would say something more but was relieved when he didn't. Instead, he settled back on the seat, seemingly engrossed in thought. After minutes that felt like hours – not liking the sombre mood the day threatened to take, I searched for a change in topic.

"Looking forward to defeating Gryffindor?"

Regulus gave a start and then smiled at my question. I felt a surge of relief. He had a hard enough time without me making things worse; it felt good to make him smile.

"Of course."

"The match is coming up!" I teased. "Not nervous, are you?"

"Don't be ridiculous," he scoffed, with exaggerated nonchalance. "I'll catch the snitch within the first twenty minutes."

"Hmm." I creased my forehead in scepticism. "You sure?"

"You doubt me!" Regulus exclaimed, aghast.

"I did not say that." A small smile reached my lips. "I merely implied it."

"You'll be eating those words."

"I certainly hope so." Regulus looked at me, surprised. "I want Slytherin to win too, remember? And Gryffindor are idiots." Stupid Beck.

"They most certainly are." Regulus inclined his head in polite agreement. He offered me a small smile and even after six months of dating, I couldn't withhold my answering smile of response. When our eyes finally met, his smile faltered. But he didn't break the gaze; instead he continued to watch me, eyes surprisingly soft. An abrupt thought struck, and despite my determination to be positive I had to ask.

"Regulus?" He caught the change in my tone and regarded me curiously.

"Yes?"

"Is it why you like me? What you said about me putting on a good show and it being why they 'think highly of me'…?" He hesitated a moment.

"The truth, Audrey?"

"Of course," I replied, not sure if I meant it.

"Sometimes…" He took my hand – beneath the table so nobody could tell. Regulus looked as though he were choosing his words with great care. "Sometimes I think that even you're not aware of where the show ends and…and the real Audrey begins." His eyes were intent and honest as he faced me, watching carefully for a reaction. "But that show… No, Audrey. It's not why I like you." His words were a greater relief than I'd expected. "I like you because sometimes…when you're with me…" His grip tightened on mine. "You forget the show. Sometimes." He trailed off, an awkward smile on his lips, and when he released my hand it felt unnaturally cold without his warmth. I was struck by the thought that not so long ago, I'd thought something very similar about Regulus.

"Okay, Reg." My voice was quiet. "Thank you for answering my question."

The smile was gone but he continued to watch me. After a moment, I saw a flash in his eyes as he seemed to remember something and rose quickly from the seat.

"I need to go to the Owlery, Audrey. Send a letter." I offered him my quill and parchment but he shook his head.

"You could write it here," I offered.

"No. I'll be quick."

"Who's it to?" I asked, though I had my suspicions.

"Lucius Malfoy," he said, swinging his bag over one shoulder.

"Oh." Suspicions confirmed. Regulus gave me a sad smile – he knew I'd ask no more questions – then bid me farewell and headed for the door. A thrill of foreboding ran down my spine as I watched him leave. I wondered what Logan knew of these meetings with Malfoy. I wondered how much I wanted to know. And I wondered how much Logan would tell me…

I knew what Lucius wanted with Regulus, of course I did. For now Regulus was mine, but one day I would lose a part of him; just like I'd forever lost a part of Logan. I comforted myself with the fact that Regulus was only fifteen. Nothing critical could happen just yet. When the time came I would be strong and I would handle it. Just like I had handled it when Logan had left, just like I had handled it when Logan had returned, and just like I had handled it when – almost two years ago – Logan had taken the Dark Mark.

**The Hufflepuff**

"I was thinking maybe…" The little boy's face was flushed with embarrassment as he spoke to the small girl next to him. "Do you want to maybe…" I placed a hand firmly over my mouth to restrain the urge to 'awww' at the children. He took a deep breath before trying again. How cute! "Do you want to maybe…study together some time?"  
I bit my lip to restrain a giggle, but a sudden flash of my own behaviour sobered me. I behaved like a second year around Remus myself. In fact, I was worse. The Second Years had the courage to actually speak to each other.

"Bit young, aren't they?"

Roger Mullins had taken the seat next to me at the Huffepuff table. Even as a Fifth Year the furthest I'd gone with a guy (the muggle next-door neighbour) was a kiss on the cheek. I didn't stop to agree with Roger, though; I was too busy listening out for the girl's answer.

"Oh." The girl's face was as red as the boy's, her light brown eyes wide with surprise. "Okay. I mean…" She fiddled with a lock of blonde hair. "We have a lot of work. So we do need to study." The boy nodded vigorously, a small smile on his face. Roger narrowed his eyes at the pair. I leaned forward to hear the boy's next words as a roar went up from the Gryffindor table.

"Yeah. That's what I thought." The boy's smile became awkward as he quickly buried his face back in his breakfast. Awwww. That was cute. Although how depressing that a Second Year had a better love life than me.

The Hall was buzzing with the excitement of Quidditch as students chattered loudly over their breakfast. I turned to see James Potter leading his Gryffindor team out of the Hall, the hissing of the Slytherins easily drowned out by the cheers from the rowdy Gryffindors. Quidditch was okay, but I wasn't a massive fan. No matter how often this past week James Potter had told me that Gryffindor vs Slytherin was really and truly '_the Big One_', the only matches that interested me were those involving Hufflepuff. I turned back around to face Roger.

"I know," I agreed, thoughts back with the young lovers. "But it's cute!"

"Still, what is she – First Year?" Roger demanded appalled. "I dunno." He broke off with a shrug. "I feel I ought to defend her honour. Isn't that what we Prefects do?"

"Second Year," I laughed, voice lowered. "And he's hardly a danger to her 'honour'. Look at him, Roger! He's a Second Year, too."

"Whether eighteen, fourteen or twelve… It does not matter." Roger shook his head at my naiveté and fixed me with a pointed look. "All boys are after the same thing."

"Eww!" I locked my hands (rather childishly) around my ears. "That's disgusting! They're _far_ too young for that." I felt my face turn red.

"Exactly my point!" he exclaimed, triumphant. "Hey cubs!" Roger called, making both Hufflepuffs jump with fright.

"Roger!" I hissed, hands back at my sides. "Leave them alone."

"You agreed with me!" He hissed back, before leaning towards the Second Years. "What are your names?" he demanded. They stared open-mouthed at the fifth-year, who loomed over them with a steady gaze. "Come on, badger-cubs. Answer the question." The girl's mouth flopped open and closed helplessly, but the little boy answered in a small, uncertain voice.

"Carl Cooper." Roger nodded towards him.

"Good morning, Carl Cooper. Looking forward to the Quidditch match?"

"Errm." Carl gulped. "Yeah."

"Good. So what's your girlfriend's name?" Carl turned mortified eyes on Roger at the question, his face turning quickly maroon. The girl buried her face in her hands, mumbling incoherently.

"What did she say?" Roger asked, with a frown.

"She said," the boy answered, voice slightly stronger but cheeks now puce. "She's not my girlfriend. And she's not. We just have classes together."

"Good. Let's keep it that way, shall we?" Carl seemed at a loss for words. "You agree with me, don't you girlie? Just give it a few years. Ten, maybe." When the girl resolutely refused to look his way, Roger huffed in annoyance. "I'm doing you a favour, yeah? Oi, girlie!"

"Shut up, Roger. You're scaring her!"

"She didn't happen to give her name, did she?" Roger pressed, ignoring me completely. Carl blushed and made to speak, but the little girl interrupted him.

"My name's Mildred Winters," she answered in a squeak. "Millie."

"Daniel's sister?" I asked with a smile. Carl and Millie turned surprised eyes on me, and I can only assume I am a lot less intimidating as they finally offered a wavery smile. Millie nodded.

"Yes. You know him?"

"Prefects together," I gestured to my badge. "So is Roger." I pointed a thumb in his direction. "Ignore Roger, though. He's an idiot. I think study time sounds like a very responsible idea." I thought the approval in my voice would be a comfort, but instead both second years flushed. I turned to Roger in surprise, but when I turned back it was to see them hurrying away from us and towards the Quidditch pitch.

"Skittery little buggers," he observed, eying their fleeing forms. "Winters' sister?" he asked me, now amused.

"Yes," I nodded.

"Right." He searched the Hall with narrowed eyes, the amusement never leaving his face. Suddenly, he rose quickly from his seat. "Oi!" He shouted at the crowd leaving the Hall. A few turned curious glances towards him, but most just continued on their way. "Oi, Winters!" Oh no. I finally made out Daniel, huddled in a crowd with the other Ravenclaws. He turned at the sound of his name, looking in surprise at Roger waving frantically to him over the crowds of students.

"What?" He shouted back, the loud bellow attracting glares from those nearby.

"Stop it, Roger," I warned, tugging at his arm. "_Don't interfere_!" If he was this open about other people's crushes, I was definitely in trouble. With a swift grin and a wink in my direction, Roger dislodged my arm and began making his way through the thronging crowd. I leaned back against the table with a resigned sigh and spotted Millie frozen near the doors. Clearly she had been about to make her escape, but now stood watching in horror as Roger reached Daniel's side and both boys escaped into the chill outside morning.

"Stupid boy," I muttered.

"Aren't they all?" I started in surprise at the pleasant voice over my shoulder. Most students had already left for the Quidditch pitch, so the Hall was much quieter than before. I turned to find Gertrude Beck stood over me, a friendly smile on her face. My eyes bulged. I gulped. Then I offered a weak smile in return.

"Hi."

"Hi." She gestured to the doors. "Shall we make our way outside?"

"Errm." Wow. Bizarre. "Sure." I rose from my seat, trying to hide just how uncomfortable the situation made me.

"I'm Gertrude. I don't think we've ever really talked before have we?" I told myself to calm down. She was being perfectly nice. And she'd never done anything apart from look slightly intimidating and have a bit of a 'reputation' to make me judge otherwise.

"Errm no. I guess we haven't. I'm Arabelle," I offered.

"Oh, I know," she said brightly. She did?

"You do?"

"Well yeah. Sirius mentioned you."

"Oh." I felt my cheeks flush for the second time in five minutes, but as we'd just left the Hall I hoped she'd attribute it to the cold. She regarded me slyly from the corner of her eye and I was struck by a terrible thought. I knew Gertrude and Sirius shared some kind of relationship. What kind I wasn't sure and didn't care to imagine. But what if this was her warning me off; if she'd seen us talking lately and got the wrong idea; if she was feeling…territorial?

"I saw you just sitting there and I thought – 'no time like the present'." My confusion must have shown. "To get acquainted, I mean."

"Oh." I nodded. Surely Gertrude Beck would never see me as a threat? She, with her slim figure and well-behaved hair… Of course she wouldn't. What a ridiculous notion! She was probably just being nice.

"Well, don't you want to ask?" A cheeky grin spread across her face, reminding me abruptly of a troublesome pixie.

"Ask what?"

"What Sirius said, of course." She laughed at my stunned expression, and I realised that wasn't a look I was used to seeing on her. A mocking laugh; a sardonic laugh, even – all of those I'd expect. But a happy, playful laugh? I clearly knew nothing about Gertrude Beck.

"Well I assumed it wasn't anything worth repeating."

"Ahh." Her eyes were twinkling as she made to regard me. "You assumed wrong." I was now thoroughly confused.

"I don't understand." What did Sirius say? And why would _Gertrude Beck_ of all people choose to tell me? It must be something horrible. I couldn't get over the impression I'd had of Gertrude all these years. He'd told her I was a silly little girl that he called 'Belly' and she was determined to rub it in my face. That must be it.

"This is something you would want to hear."

"Are you sure?" I asked, praying it wasn't just something mean.

"Of course!" Gertrude laughed again and I wondered – If this was what she was really like, how come she didn't have more friends? 'Probably because of people like you,' I chided myself. 'Second guessing her every motive and not _trying_ to be friends.' "Honestly, Ara – I can call you Ara?" I nodded my assent. "It's something I'd love to hear." The cheeky grin was back on her face.

"Okay," I responded warily. "What is it?"

"Can I ask you something first?" There just had to be stipulations…

"Sure. I guess." She halted part way to the Pitch and I stopped with her. She eyed me curiously a moment.

"Do you like Sirius?" The question caught me completely off guard. My instinctive response was denial. I liked Remus. I _loved_ Remus. Remus who barely even noticed me. Remus who would never love me back… But of course I didn't tell her that.

"What do you mean?" I worried this was all an elaborate way to find out if I might come between them. But I watched Gertrude carefully and her expression seemed utterly guileless.

"I mean, do you like him? Do you fancy him?" Her tone was kind but something in her eyes flickered. She was a bit too interested in my answer. Nevertheless, I shook my head, trying to ignore the flush stealing across my face.

"No."

Was that disappointment in her eyes? Surely not. Maybe she didn't want to warn me off after all… That's it. It really was time to give her the benefit of the doubt.

"Oh." Her eyes held mine. There was something steely in her gaze that seemed a lot more like the Gertrude from my preconceptions. Then it was gone as she asked casually, "You don't think he's good looking?" I was flustered as I sought an answer. Sirius Black? Not good looking?

"No, it's not that." I was embarrassed to admit it but anything else would be an obvious lie.

"Oh." Her mouth moved in a small 'O' of surprise. She watched me a moment, before beginning to nod in understanding. "You don't find him funny. You don't really enjoy hanging out with him."

"No!" I was positively blushing now; it hadn't escaped my notice how much I smiled around him. "I really like Sirius," I answered weakly. "He's…a good guy." Gertrude's face screwed up in thought, head tilted as she pondered my words.

"You already have a boyfriend?" she finally offered. I was suddenly feeling very nervous and struggled for something to do with my arms.

"No," I whispered, shaking my head. It took only a moment before Gertrude sent me a wide grin.

"What's his name?"

"Who? My boyfriend? I already told you I don't – "

"_No_. Not your boyfriend. Your crush." I wondered if my cheeks were as red as Carl Cooper's had been. "The guy you're waiting to realise he's head over heels for you and to whisk you off on some date." Redder probably. Gertrude was psychic. Except that I knew Remus was a lost cause…

"There's no-one." I knew the lie would be unconvincing but hoped Gertrude had enough tact to drop the topic.

"Oh go on." She didn't. "Tell me."

I may be giving her the benefit of the doubt, but on the list of people _never_ to tell about my crush Gertrude Beck certainly ranked high. Roger knew about it or I suspected he did (I was too embarrassed to ask outright). That was already one person too many.

"There's no-one," I repeated, the answer coming out weak and feeble.

"Is it that Mullins?"

"What?" I gaped. "Roger? Definitely not."

"So you admit it's someone?" she asked, a smirk of triumph on her features. I didn't answer. I didn't know how to. "Well if it's not Mullins I can't imagine who else it might be. To like someone more than Sirius Black you must _really_ like them. And if you _really_ like them – if it's not just a crush you've fooled yourself into thinking is something more – then you must know them. You must know them a lot, and really well. That means you must talk to them often. It's the only way you can make any true judgement of their character." I was feeling more and more awkward by the second. Her entire speech was delivered in such a simple, matter-of-fact tone and I was so taken aback that I had a hard time arguing the logic. "Don't you agree?"

"I-I guess?"

"And the only boy I see you talking to on a regular basis is Mullins."

"I-It's not Roger." Her words had completely disheartened me. Was she right? I wracked my brain, barely aware of Gertrude and lost in my own thoughts. I thought of Remus, conjuring his image clearly along with all that I knew of him. Was she right? My heart beat fast as I pictured his kind features and closed my eyes in a moment of surrender.

Of course she was! She had to be.

How could I be in love with someone when I barely spoke to them? How could my fascination be based on anything beyond how he looked? Two years of watching him simply didn't count. Knowing the secrets he'd trusted to so few simply didn't count. Because _he_ hadn't trusted them to me. What did I know of who he truly was? And what did he know – or care to know – about me? 'Nothing', I thought bitterly. That was the real answer. I was infatuated with an image – an idea of who I thought he was or maybe even of who I wanted him to be.

I gritted my teeth. For some reason, tears threatened to spill out of my eyes but I couldn't imagine why that was. If I'd never been in love with him, how could the realisation make me feel so miserable? There was an awful feeling in my gut that I tried my best to dismiss.

"There's…" I took a deep breath and raised my eyes to meet Gertrude's. "There's no-one." And this time when I spoke, I was sure I was telling the truth.

"Good!" The cheer in her voice made me cringe. She was clearly not the sensitive type.

"The match is going to start soon." I was now in no mood for company. "I'd better go." I made to leave but Gertrude called after me.

"Wait!" I drew to another halt. "Don't you want to know what Sirius said?" I was suddenly a whole lot less curious, though the thought of Sirius' smiling face did cut through my misery just slightly. I'd have to avoid him now, of course. I had to take all measures to keep away from Remus. Over two years of holding on. Hoping he would notice me, scared he would notice me… I just couldn't do it anymore. Letting go would be much easier if I just avoided him.

"What? What did he say?" I spoke more to indulge Gertrude Beck than anything else. I didn't think he'd said something rude anymore. I was back in reality. And the reality was – Sirius wasn't a bad guy. I'd decided to give Gertrude the benefit of the doubt and that meant at least hearing her out. She'd done nothing unpleasant to me; I wouldn't judge.

Gertrude caught my expression, and though I was sure I was a picture of abject misery, her lips twist in a triumphant smile. Her eyes suddenly seemed hard. Cold. Focused. But the moment was gone so quickly and she stood before me with such a friendly, warm smile that I was sure I must have imagined it.

"Sirius likes you."

"Well…we're friends. Sort of." There was a smirk on her face.

"_No_." She drew out the word. "He _likes _you. As in – likes you, likes you."

I gaped, momentarily stunned out of my misery. She couldn't mean what I thought she meant.

"What? Gertrude…" Caution hung on my every word. I didn't know what was going on. All I knew was no way could Sirius like me; at least not in that way. "What do you…?"

"He likes you!" she exclaimed, cutting me off with a laugh. "He fancies you Ara. Can I put it any clearer? He wants to _date you_."

Oh. I could so not deal with this right now.

"I think you must be mistaken." I ignored the little bud of hope springing up inside me: the thought that someone might actually like_ me_. Not just someone, either. _Sirius Black_! But it couldn't be true so I turned on my heel and made my way towards the Pitch. If Remus had shown not a flicker of interest there was no reason for Sirius to do so. Gertrude hurried to catch up with me.

"Oh I'm not joking, and I'm not mistaken. I just wanted you to know because… Well, because I know what Sirius is like. And the impression so many people have of him… I guess I wanted you to know that he's genuine."

"I – " I gulped. She certainly sounded sincere. "Okay." There were loads of questions I should probably ask but I couldn't think straight at that moment. Instead I hurried my steps as the Hufflepuff stands came into view. "I'm going to watch the match now, Gertrude."

"Okay," she answered brightly. "Hey. Why don't I sit with you?"

"Errm." I spotted Jersey Wallis and directed my steps towards her. With no energy left for excuses and sure that the noise of the match would preclude more conversation, I nodded my head. "Okay."

"Excellent."

I made my way towards two empty seats in the middle of the Hufflepuff stand, Gertrude Beck at my heels. I ignored the funny looks shot my way and heat rising in my cheeks from people's stifled whispers. Many of them didn't like Gertrude. I could tell that. At the very least, they thought we made an odd couple. That didn't matter, though. None of it did. I just needed to get to my seat and have some time to think…

Because Remus Lupin didn't like me; Sirius Black might; and Gertrude Beck was trying to be my friend.

* * *

**A/N: I've been a wretched updater, I apologise. But whoever's reading right now - thanks for sticking with me :)**** Hope you enjoyed!**


	7. Letters From Home

**A/N: Hello all! Remember me? No? Oh.. :( Well that's totally my fault and I apologise for being a little bit rubbish. This chapter feels quite short but I promise the next one will be out within a couple of weeks. As soon as exams are done! :D Hope you enjoy, and now... Read on!  
**

* * *

**The Ravenclaw**

"_And Trebald makes _yet another_ spectacular save for Slytherin! He's been forced to be on his absolute best form today, by some marvellous Gryffindor Chasing_." The commentator's voice rang loudly through the stadium but I paid it no heed. I didn't need some Hufflepuff fourth year – presiding over her first match – to tell me what was obvious.

"Trebald's good," I muttered in annoyance, glaring at the Slytherin keeper as he resumed position in front of the goalposts. Thomas Boyle, Ravenclaw Seventh Year and Captain of our Quidditch team, nodded. His blonde, slightly overgrown hair, hung over his forehead as he watched the match through narrowed eyes.

"You'll have to be better," he said simply. The team was sitting together, looking for Slytherin or Gryffindor weaknesses to exploit in future matches. Our upcoming match was against Hufflepuff but a smart Quidditch player checked out every opposition at any opportunity.

"No problem."

In front of me, Daniel paid absolutely no attention to either the match or Lily Evans. Though she was seated in the Ravenclaw stands, the scarlet and gold scarf wrapped around her neck proved her far from neutral.

"Oi Winters!" Daniel, busy muttering with Roger Mullins, ignored me; I threw a chocolate frog at him. It missed and hit Mullins, but I was okay with that. "Pay attention." Daniel turned to me in annoyance as Mullins favoured me with a dark scowl.

"Shut up, Clar. Urgent business."

"Before I forget," I continued. "I don't suppose you're staying at Hogwarts for Christmas?"

"No." Daniel regarded me warily as Lily groaned in disgust. Slytherin had just scored. "Why?"

"I got a letter from home. Mum and Dad are visiting Nan over the holidays in Canada. I don't really want to go so I thought I'd stay here. I was just curious if anyone else would be too."

"Well you can come to mine instead. I'm sure Mum wouldn't mind."

"You think?" Inviting a girl over for Christmas… Her mum knew we were just friends but wasn't that a bit weird? Daniel hesitated a moment, then shook his head.

"I'm sure it'll be fine. I'll ask." I hoped the offer wouldn't make Lily jealous, but when I cast a quick look she seemed wholly ignorant of our conversation.

"Thanks." I smiled and he gladly returned to Mullins. Next to him, Lily expelled a breath of frustration as Slytherin maintained possession of the Quaffle.

"Come on Gryffindor!" she snarled, apparently annoyed. I raised an amused eyebrow.

"You are aware Gryffindor lead 70:40, aren't you Lily?" She gave an impatient shake of the head.

"It's not enough!" I laughed aloud at her despair.

"I had no idea you were so passionate about the game." Lily turned to face me, an embarrassed smile crossing her features.

"I kind of made a bet."

"You were _gambling_?" She dismissed my sarcasm with a roll of the eyes. "With who?"

"A friend of mine… That doesn't matter. He was adamant Gryffindor didn't stand a chance. The point is – I got cocky. Not only did I bet we'd win, but I said we'd win by at least 200 points."

"Completely doable," declared Trudy Carver, Ravenclaw Seeker. "All you need is a few more goals and Rowan to catch the Snitch."

"With Trebald playing like that?" I demanded sceptically. "He's virtually impassable."

"Unless you're James Potter," pointed out Trudy, nodding towards the pitch. Lily turned to follow her gesture and gave a small smile of approval; Potter had scored again. "80:40. Forget about the game Trebald's having – it's Potter who's lighting up the field. Maybe he'll do you a favour and score a couple more, Lily."

"The last thing I want is any favours from _Potter_." Lily glared up at the flying Chaser, but her hand flew to the Gryffindor scarf. "So it pains me to admit that you're probably right."

Lily wrinkled her nose at the admission and I sympathised. Potter was infuriating; though not as bad as Black, he was an ass in his own right. But boy, could that ass _fly_. Unwilling to admit this, I turned my attention back to the match. Trebald passed to Chaser Lara Smithson. Smithson to Mulciber. Mulciber back to Smithson. Smithson to Eaves. Eaves to –

"Oooh!"

"_And that was a close call! The Gryffindor Beaters are working in fantastic synchrony today. James Potter – taking charge of the team in Cara Lorenzo's absence – seems as great a Captain as he is a Chaser_."

Eaves had turned sharply to avoid a well placed Bludger. The sudden movement caught him off-guard and he fumbled with the ball. Then James Potter had appeared from nowhere and Eaves had dropped the Quaffle. Before he could even think of rectifying his mistake, Potter had caught the Quaffle and was zooming towards the goalposts.

"_And it's James Potter with the ball –_"

"Where the hell did he come from?" demanded Jason, outraged. "He's been _everywhere_ today!"

I couldn't answer. The change in atmosphere was tangible. Expectation hung in the air, as it always did when Potter got the ball. The Gryffindor captain, Cara Lorenzo was unconscious in the Hospital Wing; James Potter had taken up the role. Potter with responsibility? I had been sure the Gryffindors would rue that decision. However, captaincy seemed to agree with him. Because James Potter was playing the game of his life.

Inexplicably, the Hufflepuff commentator seemed more excited than anyone.

"_Wow! Slytherin could be in trouble here… James Potter. You know things are going to happen when he gets the Quaffle_. _Gosh, he's amazing._ _I remember when I first saw him fly. I was a first year and already so excited to watch my first Hogwarts match –_ "

From the corner of my eye I saw Lily frowning towards the Commentator's podium. The fourth-year girl seemed to harbour a crush.

"_I mean I've always loved Quidditch. It's an amazing sport. But James made it even more exciting."_

"Commentate on the bloody _game_," Lily growled, though the girl was too far away to hear.

_"He plays with so much skill and talent… I mean - just look at him! He's the reason I tried out for my own House team_. _James Potter is an inspiration._"

"Oh for God's sake!" Lily fumed.

Potter flew low to avoid a Bludger, weaving in and out of opposing players. I didn't see him pass, but suddenly Chandra had the ball. Then James. Then Chandra. Then Potter was back with the Quaffle and I felt a pang of envy as – with the reflexes of a natural born Quidditch player – he feigned left, flew right and sent the Quaffle hurtling through the middle hoop.

"_Goal for Gryffindor!_" The commentator was drowned out by the roars of the crowd. I frowned as the game resumed and Potter _somehow_ intercepted the Quaffle again.

"Potter's going to be a problem." Trudy echoed my thoughts.

"One good, solid Bludger ought to take care of –"

"Shut up, Jase."

"Look!" screamed Trudy, pointing into the distance from behind him. I followed her finger and saw something shiny.

"Is that – ?"

"_Oh my god. Look guys!_"

"It's the bloody snitch!"

**The Slytherin**

My fists were curled into tense little balls, as a whisper of anticipation swept through the crowd. The end was near. We could sense it. I kept my gaze riveted on Regulus.

He spotted the snitch first as I knew he would. If there was one thing that could be said of Regulus, it was that he was observant. He saw what others didn't, noticed what others disregarded.

"_And Black has spotted the snitch! He zooms right past Gryffindor seeker Rowan, who's only just noticed what Black is on his way to capture. Rowan's hot on his broomtails, but Black is pulling away…_"

Regulus was almost there. Seconds away from the snitch and Slytherin glory.

"_What a hit!_"

I jumped up angrily as Regulus' broom spun dangerously off course.

"Foul!" Slytherins around me screamed in outrage. I wanted to take up the chant – to stamp and rave about the infernal sport that was determined to leave my boyfriend a broken heap – but I could only hiss in anger.

"_Come on Slytherins, that's no foul. Regulus Black is completely waylaid by a Bludger – but that's what the Bludgers are _for_. Black struggles to regain control of his broom, as Rowan closes in on the snitch_."

My eyes were wide as I watched Regulus retain his seat but lose precious inches in the race for the snitch. Rowan was closing in on the tiny, fluttering ball and Regulus was too far to stop him…

"_FOUL! Surely that's not allowed? Slytherin Chaser, Hayden Mulciber kicks at the snitch with his _foot_! Only seekers can handle the snitch! The whistle's blown and it's a penalty for Gryffindor, but what really matters is we've lost sight of the golden ball."_

James Potter came forward to take the penalty. He shot right. Trebald dived left.

"_Trebald gets his fingertips to the Quaffle, but it's not enough! Gryffindor lead 100:40 and James notches up another goal. What a captain._"

Gryffindors roared their approval as I sat stony-faced. Slytherin were back in possession. I was vaguely aware of Mulciber scoring and clapped along with the rest, but I kept my eyes on Regulus. Gryffindor led 100:50.

*****

'Stupid Gryffindors', I thought with disgust as I spotted Gertrude Beck. She hadn't seen me and, slowing my steps just fractionally, I decided to keep it that way. A dark haired figure slipped around the corner and Beck's pace quickened, as if in pursuit. Her fingers curled in obvious agitation. She had reached the end of the corridor and I considered taking another route to the Owlery. But then Beck's raised voiced carried clearly around the corner.

"Sirius!"

I froze.

"For Gods' sake, I'm not going to chase you around the Castle." The annoyance in her tone was clear.

Sirius. And Beck. Alone in a corridor? I tread softly to the corner and peered around the wall. Yes, they were alone.

At that moment I wished for nothing more than an invisibility cloak – or at least the ability to cast a decent disillusionment charm. I had to settle for concealing myself behind a suit of armour and hoping they didn't look my way. It felt juvenile. I would much prefer to walk past them head held high, completely aloof and disdainful, but the opportunity to find out the truth about their relationship was too good to be missed. Logan expected her to stop _cavorting_ with Sirius. This was the easiest way to find out if she had.

"What do you want, Beck?"

If the chill in his words took me aback, it was nothing to the icy glare he levelled her way. Gertrude didn't flinch.

"What's in the bag?" Her tone was casual and posture relaxed as she gestured to the plastic bag Sirius held.

"Stuff," he answered in a grunt. Gertrude rolled her eyes, apparently unsurprised by his reticent behaviour.

"So I would assume. You can do better than that, Sirius. What kind of stuff?"

"Supplies," he answered shortly.

"Ah." She nodded her head in understanding. "For the victory party? There's going to be a party?"

"We did win."

I didn't appreciate the reminder. Regulus would be fuming.

"Well why don't you give me a drink?"

"What do you _want_ Gertrude?" Sirius snapped, not bothering to hide his impatience.

"Butterbeer would be good."

"That's not what I mean."

I frowned to myself. Had I misjudged? Perhaps Gertrude really had ended things. Judging from his behaviour, Sirius was most certainly the dump_ee_.

"James played well…" For the first time Gertrude's voice faltered, belying her outwardly calm exterior. "He must be thrilled."

"For Merlin's sake!" Sirius yelled, eyes blazing as he took an angry step forward. "You don't give a damn about Quidditch, so don't pretend that you do. Stop being so damn evasive and tell me what the hell it is you want!"

Still Gertrude said nothing. By this time, I was getting annoyed myself. Couldn't she just spit it out? I had a wedding invite to accept. If she said anything incriminating, I could send a letter to Logan too. Gertrude stared calmly back at him. Meeting her gaze Sirius' anger trailed off, his expression replaced by a humourless smirk. He shook his head.

"Is it any wonder I want nothing to do with you?" I widened my eyes in surprise. Maybe he was the dumper after all…

"Sirius –" Her tone was admonishing, but Sirius cut off any protestations.

"No, Gertrude. No. You can say it's none of my business as many times as you like. You've already told me you don't care what I think, so why should it matter? Why are we even talking?"

"Why shouldn't we?"

"Because deny it all you want, but the moment you agreed to go out with _him_ you chose a side. And guess what Beck? I'm on the other one."

"Stop being so dramatic! I went on a date. I didn't make any life choices. Everybody's blowing this far out of proportion…"

"If you truly believe that, you're even stupider than I thought." She made no response, so Sirius pressed his advantage. "What were you thinking, Gertrude? He's scum. You must realise that." My jaw clenched. I had no doubt who they meant. "He's nothing more than a racist, spouting out Pureblood supremacy nonsense and – worse – _believing_ it. You think he'll let you stay neutral in this war?" Something flickered in Gertrude's eyes.

"There is no war. And I'm not interested in politics."

"It's not 'politics'!" Sirius exclaimed, dumbfounded. "It's life! And that apathetic crap just isn't going to cut it anymore. When are you going to realise that? If you're not fighting against them, you're helping them win. And if you're _dating_ one of them…?" Sirius' face twist in disgust. "Then you've chosen your side."

I thought of Regulus and couldn't help concede that perhaps Sirius had a point. I knew what side I was born to. I knew what side I was on.

"I dated you."

"It's not the same and you know it."

Sirius watched her carefully as she scrambled for some sort of response. The hesitation in her face was apparent and it seemed to give him hope.

"He's not good for you Gertrude." Sirius' voice lowered so I had to inch forward to hear it. He locked eyes with Beck, willing her to understand. "He's dangerous. He's not a good person. You shouldn't have anything to do with him. Tell me you realise that." The conviction in his voice gave me pause. "Tell me you realise that you should get the hell away…"

Gertrude blinked up at him. Her eyes were bright and unsure, and when she spoke her voice was even softer than his.

"Believe me, Sirius." There was a bitter edge to her words. "I do."

The transformation of Sirius' features was a marvel to behold. The despairing, surly glare vanished as his eyes lit up.

"You do?" A tentative smile spread across his face as if he could hardly believe his ears. "Really, Gerty? You do?"

"Of course." Unlike Sirius, Beck was becoming more miserable by the second. "I'm under no illusions. He's…" She broke off, unable to finish the sentence.

"I'm glad you've come to your senses." Sirius offered her a bright smile, and Beck provided a weak one in response.

"So," she began, looking to change the subject. "How's things? You didn't seem very happy at breakfast."

Sirius pulled a sheet of parchment from his pocket and glared down at it.

"Letter from home."

"Oh."

"I'm ordered to attend a wedding over Christmas."

"Bellatrix to Lestrange?" Sirius looked up quickly at her words. The sudden change in atmosphere startled me. Were they friends now?

"You're going too?"

"The family's invited." Gertrude shrugged. "My parents will go but they know it's not my thing. I plan to stay the hell away."

Thank Merlin. I happened to be looking forward to the wedding. I didn't want the shadow of Gertrude Beck tainting my day.

"Come!" Sirius appealed. "Please? Come Gertrude, and at least there'll be one person I can tolerate."

"Why are you even going?" Beck demanded, unimpressed. "Since when do you do what _mother_ says?"

"Since she made it clear a no-show equals a transfer to Durmstrang."

"Oh." Gertrude sighed. "I don't think so, Sirius. I hate these kinds of things."

"Come on." His tone had changed now. It was gently coaxing as he moved closer to Beck, his right hand moving down her shoulder to rest gently above her elbow. "Please?"

I watched, mouth agape, as his face drew closer to hers. What a tramp! The victory felt sweet. How to tell Logan? I knew she'd never be able to make a relationship with him last…

"Wait." The sound of Beck's voice brought me down from my triumph. She placed a restraining hand on Sirius' chest and drew their bodies apart. She shook her head.

"I can't, Sirius. I'm sorry." My eyebrows flew up. "I won't."

"What's the matter?" Sirius asked, puzzled. Gertrude hesitated again and it took only that moment for Sirius to work out the truth.

"You're still going to see him, aren't you?" He waited for her to deny it, but Gertrude remained silently composed. "Merlin. I can't believe this!" Sirius swore softly under his breath. "What about everything you just said?"

"It's true. I know I shouldn't date him, that he's got his flaws…"

" 'Flaws'? _Flaws_?"

"But I can't help it." Beck ignored the interruption. "I want to date him. It's my choice, Sirius. You've never cared who I dated before."

"Don't you mean 'who you _fucked_ before'?" The anger was rising in Sirius again. "You don't think he really likes you, do you? Let's be honest – you're hardly girlfriend material."

Kind of mean… But very true.

"Shut up, Sirius."

"You know, he'll be at the wedding." Gertrude failed to hide her interest in this news. Sirius noticed and gave a smirk. "Of course he will. The guest list will be like something out of a Death Eater convention. You don't think Logan Carville would miss out on that?"

"Sirius – "

"I don't want to hear it."

"Sirius! Maybe I will come to the wedding." He gaped at her in disbelief, head shaking at the sudden turnaround. "I probably won't have a good time, but maybe we can – " Sirius expelled his breath in a loud scoff.

"Save it." He cut her off. "I'm leaving." Sirius backed away, eyes once more narrowed in disgust. "Gryffindor beat the Slimeballs today, remember? The rest of us are going to celebrate. You just do whatever the hell you want."

"I've tried to be civil but you just won't let me."

"I don't want to hear your excuses. I'm past caring, Beck. You're pathetic."

Gertrude inhaled sharply as her own anger crept up on her.

"You don't even want to hear what I have to say."

"Just got that, have you?"

There was a moment of silence. Then Gertrude Beck pulled herself to her full height and faced the retreating Black head on.

"Fine. That's it, then. But before I forget…" A cruel smirk wrenched her lips. "I had a nice little chat with _Ara_ today." Sirius froze in his tracks, eyes narrowed in warning.

"You what?"

"You know – Ara. The _other_ Bella. The _nice_ Bella."

"She has nothing to do with you Gertrude."

"Oh, but we're friends now." Beck gave a cold smile. "Is that a problem?" Sirius' look could have frozen ice.

"What's she got to do with you?"

"I told you. We're friends!"

The false cheer in her voice made even me uncomfortable. "There were some things I thought she would want to know." Her words laced with menace. "What you're _really_ like." They couldn't be talking about Arabelle Willis. Surely not. How did _she_ factor into things?

"What do you mean – 'what I'm really like'? What did you tell her?" Gertrude said nothing. "Why would you do that?" Sirius' threw up his arms in complete confusion. "Honestly, Gertrude. I haven't the faintest idea why you do half of what you do anymore. But you know what? I don't care. You're all hostility and spite and – without a doubt – the most selfish person I know."

"Only you don't know me, do you Sirius?" Her voice was tight and unyielding. "Not really." Sirius regarded her warily a moment then gave a small nod.

"You may have a point there." He hesitated. "Just tell me why though, Gertrude. Why would you do that?" His eyes were bright as he frantically sought an answer. Any answer. The silence hung heavy in the air.

"Why not?" Gertrude replied coldly.

With another scoff Sirius nodded to himself, as if this was all the answer he'd expected. Then without a word, he turned on his heal and marched down the corridor to disappear behind a large tapestry. Gertrude stared after him only a moment then – face set – strode down the hallway until she had turned a corner and was also out of sight. 'Stupid Gryffindors', I thought to myself. So bloody temperamental…

**The Gryffindor**

'_Why would you that?_'

I stormed up towards Gryffindor Tower, Sirius' words reverberating in my ears. Because I'm an idiot, I thought furiously. Because I thought it'd take your mind off me and Logan. Because I thought it'd make us friends again…

Lately, my idiocy knew no bounds. And however angry I was with Sirius I was even angrier at myself. Since when had I allowed his opinion to matter? I was never one of those people that felt the need to be liked. So when Sirius kicked up a fuss about me and Logan I shouldn't have cared. I shouldn't have felt the need to distract him. I shouldn't have wanted to help get him and Willis together so he'd forget about Logan, concentrate on his own damn life and even owe me a favour.

Yet for some reason I had.

I wasn't thinking straight, I decided. And it was all _his_ fault. Freezing me out like he had ever since Hogsmeade… But no. That wouldn't do. Because it would mean I cared. And _I didn't_. I threw open the portrait hole and – ignoring the party warming up around me – headed for the stairs. He was no more than a petulant child.

"Hi Gertrude!"

I spun to scowl at a smiling Remus Lupin. His smile faltered and I felt a surge of victory. I still had some of the old me in there somewhere. But then Remus' face creased into a frown as he looked at me through worried eyes. "Are you okay?"

Stupid Lupin.

"Shut up." I hissed, heading back for the stairs. Bloody do-gooders. Behind me, I heard Remus voice again:

"Sirius." I wavered in my stride, then resolutely continued walking. "Do you think Gertrude's okay?"

My foot perched on the bottom stair I turned my head. It was only for a moment. But in that moment Sirius' gaze flickered my way and we locked eyes. The venom in his expression set off my own answering glare.

"Who cares?" came Sirius' calm reply, as he turned back to his friend. "She doesn't care about anyone else, so why should anyone care about her?" Remus looked between us uncertainly.

"Sirius, don't you think you're being –"

"You know, she's even gone on to whispering things in _Arabelle's_ ear." Sirius voice was louder now, the anger more obvious. "_Arabelle's_."

"What?" Remus exclaimed, looking at me in annoyance. "What did she say?" The question was directed at Sirius but he looked to me for a response. "Gertrude?" I said nothing. Remus raised his eyebrows in disbelief.

"Exactly," agreed Sirius. "So you might want to remember what a manipulative little ice-queen she is before you start defending her, Moony."

"Have you been to see Arabelle?" Remus asked with a frown. "To make sure she's okay?" Sirius shrugged, open Firewhisky in hand.

"I highly doubt she'll want to see me."

"You don't know that."

"Just leave it, Remus!" Sirius scowled darkly at his friend and then the entire room, before taking off into the crowd. Remus turned to me, hazel eyes accusing.

"Gertrude. Is Arabelle okay?"

Without a word, I thundered up to the dorms.

**The Hufflepuff**

I smiled to myself as I set aside the letter. I'd post it as soon as I could. I hadn't written home nearly as often this year, and I didn't want my parents to worry.

"Arabelle?"

"Hi Heidi." I smiled up at fourth-year, Heidi Blume. "Great commentating today."

"Thanks," she flushed. "I've been hoping to do it for ages."

"I heard you made the Quidditch team, too?"

"Yes." Heidi nodded. "I wanted to be a Chaser like James Potter but they said I wasn't good enough."

"Oh." I stared up at her in surprise. "I'm sorry. I'm sure they were wrong."

"They weren't. It's okay, though. I'm Beater instead. I know it's not exactly glamorous…"

"It's great, Heidi! I can hardly stay on a broom. I'm sure you'll be great."

"Yeah well…" She scuffed her toe against the carpet, shoulders falling in a careless shrug. "These broad shoulders had to come in useful for something." She raised her head with a small smile that didn't entirely reach her eyes.

"Heidi, I – "

"There's someone waiting for you outside the portrait door."

"What?" I broke off in surprise. Heidi had already turned to head toward the dorms. "Who?"

"Remus Lupin," she called. "See you, Ara."

Her parting wave went completely unanswered… I was frozen in shock.

*****

"Remus. Hi." I smiled up at my ex-crush as the portrait door slammed shut behind me. My heart thudded. It struck me I was doing a very bad job of avoiding him. But really, not coming out to see him would have been plain rude.

"Arabelle." He was looking at me strangely. "Thanks for coming to meet me."

"Why wouldn't I?" I asked, completely nonplussed. He looked great. If I'd still thought myself in love with him, those sensitive hazel eyes would have been my undoing. Fortunately, I knew better. That didn't mean I could look into his eyes for prolonged periods, though. I was better; I wasn't cured.

"Do you mind walking towards the Owlery?" I asked, averting my gaze and gesturing down the corridor. "I want to post a letter."

"Sure. No problem."

"Great." I gulped and waited for him to say something. He didn't. As we walked he watched me from the corner of his eye and I became increasingly uneasy. "So… What's up, Remus? Is it about Prefect duties?" He looked at me in surprise and then quickly shook his head.

"No. Not at all. I just… Are you okay, Ara?" My heart froze momentarily. I waited for it to resume beating and then gave him a small smile.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" My answer seemed to unnerve him.

"Are you sure?" I paused in the hallway and frowned in thought.

"I'm fine Remus." With an effort I met those eyes. "Shouldn't I be?" A trace of colour reached his cheeks and I considered myself gobsmacked. He was blushing. "Remus?" Now I was concerned.

"I… I know Gertrude Beck spoke to you."

"Oh." His blush was nothing to the heat now suffusing my cheeks. I quickly turned and continued walking. I must have been walking quite fast because he hurried to catch up with me.

"I'm sorry, Ara. Maybe I shouldn't have mentioned it. But she did speak to you, didn't she?"

Yes, she'd spoken to me. That conversation had been torturing me all day.

"Yes." I answered reluctantly. It wasn't a conversation I wanted to rehash with Remus Lupin.

"Well, whatever she said… I'm sorry." My eyes widened at this.

"You're sorry?"

"Yes. And I know Sirius is really angry at her. So whatever she said, please ignore it. She and Sirius are having some fight and it wasn't fair of her to bring you into it."

She'd said Sirius liked me. That he genuinely liked me. And now Sirius was angry at her… I felt something twist inside me.

"It's okay!" I replied, too brightly. "I never believed any of it anyway." I was stupid to think it had ever been more than mind games.

"Really?"

"Of course not." As if Sirius would ever like me.

"Oh good." Remus sounded relieved. That hurt. "Sirius will be glad. He thinks you hate him…"

"What?" That did surprise me. "Of course not. Why would I hate him?"

"Well what Gertrude said…" Remus frowned at my confusion. "She did talk to you about Sirius, didn't she?" I breathed deeply to stem the flush.

"Yes." I took another deep breath. "But she didn't say anything mean."

"Really?" Now Remus was surprised. For some reason that annoyed me. Did he think Gertrude completely incapable of saying anything nice? I felt a surge of protectiveness for the girl.

"Yes. She was perfectly sweet about it. She didn't say anything mean, just something…untrue." Why was I defending her again? Maybe because for some reason I didn't believe she'd set out to hurt me. She'd probably set out to annoy Sirius and I was collateral damage. It was my own fault for ever believing her… Remus eyed me curiously.

"What did she say, Ara?" His expression was thoughtful now. I didn't answer. "What did she say?"

"Nothing. It doesn't matter."

"Did she say Sirius likes you?" I halted at this, completely alarmed.

"What?" I gaped in disbelief. How did he know that?

"Is that what she said, Ara?"

"Well…" I turned from him again. Mum always said I was an open book. "It doesn't matter."

"I'll take that as a yes." Remus gave a knowing smile and I withheld a groan of embarrassment.

"It doesn't matter, Remus. Like I said – I didn't believe her."

"Why not? It's true."

"What?" This day was too confusing. "What do you mean, 'it's true'? Of course it's not true."

"It is." Remus smiled kindly and I swore I was drowning in emotions. "I'm sure Sirius would have liked to tell you himself, but there seem to have been some crossed wires."

"You just said he was angry at her…"

"Well he is. But only because he doesn't know what she said. He thought she'd said something to turn you against him." Again, that feeling of protectiveness rose.

"You need to give her more credit. All of you." Was I telling Remus off? "She's not that bad."

"Don't judge her too quickly, Ara." Remus warned. "I don't know what she's said to you…"

"Yet you assumed it was something mean. Maybe it's you who ought not to judge her too quickly!" Remus gaped at me.

"I'm sorry," he finally murmured. "Maybe you're right."

"I am." I nodded my head and Remus smiled. I felt suddenly awkward again.

"Well, I've got to go deliver this letter…"

"You're really nice, Arabelle." His words caught me off guard. "I can see why Sirius likes you." That sentence played havoc with my heart. I wished he'd stop talking. "He would have come to see you… I know he wanted to. He was just so sure you wouldn't want to see him and getting James to let him leave the party would have been near impossible."

"Okay. Thanks. Like I said, I've really got to go deliver this letter." Remus gave a sudden laugh.

"You're quite focused on that letter." I flushed, but his tone was kind as he led us toward the Owlery. "Who's it to?"

"Well I got a letter from home…" Despite the chaos of the day, I had to smile. "My cousin Rachel – she's four – she's shown some magic ability."

"Really?" Remus grinned. "Aren't you muggleborn?"

"Yes. That's why it's so exciting. I mean, my aunt doesn't understand what's happening yet. She's still reasoning the whole thing away. When she starts to get more suspicious I'm sure my parents will step in and explain."

This whole 'talking to Remus Lupin' thing wasn't so bad. Maybe I wouldn't have to avoid him. Maybe we could even be friends. Though then I'd probably see Sirius a lot more… Was that a good thing or bad? God this day was confusing. "Now my mum's wondering if Gran was secretly a witch." I laughed in delight and Remus grinned alongside me.

"That's amazing, Ara." He sounded like he meant it.

"I know."

"Is she the first one – other than you – to show magic in your family?"

"The first one I know off," I explained. "It's hard to know for sure when none of my aunts or uncles would recognise the signs. None of my siblings have, though there's still time. They're quite young."

"How many do you have?"

"Two brothers and three sisters."

"Wow."

"Yeah." I smiled to myself. "Wow." This 'talking to Remus Lupin' thing wasn't too bad at all…

* * *

**A/N: So that's that. In case you're vaguely curious - Gryffindor won. By 200 points :P**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! :) And if you feel like reading more you can follow the link from my profile page to where I have a little more of the story up. As always, feedback is welcome. So..until next time ;)  
**


	8. Conversations With Another

******The Hufflepuff**

My notes were diligent as I paid extra attention to Professor Binns' droning on. Focus was extra important today; it was my own sanity at risk.

"Then in 1305, Humber the Hungry and his bearded wife…"

I scrawled down the words as Binns recited them, knowing I'd never look at this page again. But if I didn't work I'd have no reason not to talk. And if I had no reason to talk – I'd have to deal with Sirius Black.

Said boy was currently lounging in the seat next to me, chair tilted on its back legs as he observed the surrounding students. James Potter snored softly in front of us, and Lily's own attempts at concentration were disrupted by the frequent glares she shot his way. I was overcome by a wave of self-consciousness as I wondered what Sirius' appraising glance told him of me. He liked me, I reminded myself. Sirius liked me as at least a friend – maybe more. And I liked him. There would be no spite in his thoughts. But I didn't fool myself that he couldn't see straight through my sudden fascination with History of Magic.

Beyond 'good morning' and a brief nod when he'd asked to sit down, I'd managed to avoid all conversation with Sirius Black. Professor Binns' unrelenting monologue had provided the perfect excuse for my distraction. I wasn't trying to avoid him – I knew I'd have to speak with him sooner or later, and Sirius had done nothing to justify my neglect – but I simply had no idea what to say.

Did I pretend Saturday had never happened and I'd heard not one whisper of his liking me? That was the tempting course of action and had it not been for Remus, I might have taken it. But Remus and Sirius were best friends; surely Sirius knew about our conversation? Which meant he knew what Remus had told me. I felt slightly queasy at the thought.

All the whisperings had done little to convince me of the truth. What I really needed was for Sirius to tell me what was going on straight from the horse's mouth. And if I flushed with mortification at the thought of that conversation – so what? Anything had to be better than this purgatory of wondering whether it could be true, while trying desperately to quell that unwelcome part of me that hoped that it was. Anything had to be better than trying to forget the way Sirius smiled when I blurted out my most inane thoughts, the way he could raise my spirits with just a look and what that could possibly mean… Anything had to be better than this.

"1313." The warmth of his breath on my ear made me jump as Sirius' whisper sent tingles down my spine. I was acutely conscience of how close he'd come. I stared ahead, wide-eyed, not daring to turn; our heads were so close the slightest movement would bring my burning skin to his. I could too easily imagine the way his cool skin would feel against mine and the way his stormy grey eyes would muddle my thoughts.

"What?" I was aware of my mouth moving, but didn't think I'd made the word. I croaked some incomprehensible sound, but Sirius understood.

"I said, '1313'." His voice had risen to a murmur but he made no move to pull away. His whole body was shifted towards me, his lips so close I could feel his every breath. His fingers beat a light, steady tap on my sheet of parchment. With a start, I realised I'd been so caught up in my thoughts I'd abandoned my meticulous note-taking. My eyes dropped to the last unfinished sentence.

"Poor Humber died in 1313 and – after a vicious battle – his darling wife assumed control. That's what you should have written." Had Sirius' voice always been so low? So…enticing? I needed to get a grip; I blame Post-Remus Syndrome. "Honestly, Ara." The teasing humour in his tone made my entire body ache. "Haven't you been listening?"

Despite myself and the whirlwind of emotions, I smiled. I turned my head, pulling back slightly to meet his gaze.

"Why Sirius," I raised my eyebrows in surprise. "Are you telling me you have?" He grinned, and his grin was so free and happy and infectious that I found myself grinning with him. I felt lighter than I had in days and leaned forward to add in a confiding whisper. "You'll ruin your reputation."

Sirius threw back his head in a bark of laughter, drawing surprised looks from everyone but the ghoulish Professor. I couldn't help but laugh with him and when he settled back down, I was still smiling.

"So you are talking to me then?" The words were careless but his expression intent. I felt a sudden flush of shame; I should never have avoided him.

"_Of course_ I am, Sirius. Why wouldn't I?" He shrugged.

"You haven't been very talkative so far." I tried to find words to explain, but I didn't know what I wanted to say.

"I've been listening," I finally said, my voice weak and feeble. "To Professor Binns."

"You weren't listening just now."

"I was thinking."

"What about?"

I blushed as I thought of the true answer. It had been so long since I'd let any boy other than Remus Lupin occupy my thoughts that I barely felt like myself at all. I felt slightly guilty. But I also felt younger, freer, happier… Wait – happier? How on earth had that happened?

I grabbed a fistful of my hair and yanked in frustration. I'd put Remus so high on a pedestal I'd never been able to talk to him; I'd been too overawed by his presence. That was why I still yearned for him and why it couldn't possibly have been love. Sirius wasn't on a pedestal. So that was good, right? Surely I didn't like him, though. Up until Saturday I'd liked Remus. Was I really that fickle? Next to me, Sirius sighed and I felt absolutely wretched. He deserved someone better.

"And what are you thinking about _now_, Ary?"

"Humber the Hungry," I answered shortly.

"Really?" Sirius asked.

"Yes," I nodded.

"Lucky guy…" His wistful tone did not escape me. I leaned forward, head in my hands and that ache still in my chest. Oh God, I _was_ fickle. But who knew Sirius Black was sweet?

The sound of the bell had me jumping to my feet, pondering my escape. My bag was packed and I was ready to leave before Sirius had even risen.

"Bye," I called, making a beeline straight for the door.

"Ary, wait!" I considered pretending I hadn't heard but couldn't bring myself to do it. That was rude. And I wanted to know what he had to say. I turned to see Sirius slinging his bag over his shoulder and making his way towards me.

"Where are you going, Ary?" His eyes danced with amusement. "You're running away from me."

"I am not." I lied. "I just have Herbology."

"I know," said Sirius, with a sly grin. "I think you're forgetting something." He offered me his arm, furtive eyes glinting with mirth. "I have Herbology, too."

*****

Nope, I most definitely did not like Sirius, I thought to myself as we made our way towards Greenhouse Five. The boy was a nightmare. 'A wonderful nightmare', some treacherous part of me whispered. 'A dream more like'. But he made my heart do things it should not be doing, and turned me into another version of myself. That was dangerous. I'd already allowed myself to confuse a crush for love when it came to Remus, and that had given me nothing but years of heartache. Who knew what I might have to endure if I allowed myself to like Sirius?

But this was different, that other part of me whispered. Sirius liked me back. And though it seemed impossible, that part of me that had existed forever – that part that still believed in Prince Charmings and Fairy Tales – would not allow me to give up hope. That little girl inside me was determined for her happy ending. And that little girl would not shut up.

"I think I'll just grab a seat here," I said, untangling my arm from Sirius and taking the remaining space on Roger Mullin's otherwise full table. I felt guilty the moment I said it; he'd know I was trying to escape. But when I looked up Sirius didn't seem upset. He only smiled, nodded and went to join his friends across the room. (Remus was there… I didn't allow myself to dwell on that fact.) How presumptuous of me to assume he'd want to sit with me, anyway.

"Right class, I have a treat for you today!"

Professor Sprout's arrival pulled me from my thoughts and I watched with forced interest as she introduced us to the wonders of the Tongue-Tearer plant. As their name suggested concealed within the petals was a (long, rather dangerous) tongue that regrew quickly when removed. These tongues were apparently great at soothing burns so our assignment was to cut and collect them. While they actively tried to tear off our limbs…

I got to my feet with a groan, _not_ thinking about how Remus looked tired, about how – yet again – he hadn't even noticed me. I was over him; why would I think about that? I was just about to set off to retrieve a plant when there was a loud thud. Someone had dropped one right in front of me. I jumped out of the way just in time as a slimy, pink tongue shot out in response to the impact.

"Handle them _gently_ Sirius!" I scolded. "Do you want to get me eaten?"

"Oops." He grinned sheepishly over the plant. "No."

"Do you want to get _yourself_ eaten?"

"Certainly not."

"Well you will do if you manhandle the poor thing!"

"Well before I get eaten, can I ask you a question?"

I froze. That depended on the question. And unfortunately, I was awful at Divination.

"No," I replied, uncertainly. Sirius held my gaze over the quiet plant, a soft smile on his face. "Yes."

"Good." My heart raced. This was it. He was going to ask…

"Do you want to work together?"

"Oh!" I flushed. Boy, had I been off the mark. I sent a quick glance around my table and saw that everyone else had paired off. "Yeah. Okay."

"Okay," Sirius agreed, brandishing a pair of shears. "Who gets the honours?"

*****

Almost an hour later I could be found clutched over my hand, breathless and wide eyed as I narrowly escaped losing a finger.

"Are you okay?" laughed Sirius. Laughed?

"You're laughing?" I gaped. "I almost lost a finger!"

"You did not," protested Sirius. "They're not that dangerous, they're only six months old. And that tongue was only two minutes old."

"_Still_," I insisted, as though that should explain everything.

"Still what?" Sirius asked patiently.

"Just – 'still'. I shouldn't have to say more."

"Oh Ary," Sirius slowly shook his head. "You do make me laugh."

"You wouldn't be laughing if it had been you."

"It would never be me. I'm too quick." It was true. The infuriating boy hadn't been caught even once. He saw my frustration and – with a sigh of resignation – extended his hand. "Let's see the damage."

"What?"

"You heard me. Give me your hand."

"Oh no." I jerked upright again, clasping my hands behind my back. "I'm fine."

"Don't be silly, Ara. Just let me see."

"No," I replied, ignoring the faint stinging on the back of my hand. "I'm fine." He raised a sceptical eyebrow.

"You sure?"

"I'm sure." Sirius looked unconvinced but didn't push the matter. Good. I didn't think my emotions would behave in the face of actual contact. It had been such a nice lesson so far; I didn't want to ruin it. He took up the shears from where I'd dropped them and swiftly approached the plant.

"My turn."

"Be careful, Sirius. That one's vicious."

"Don't worry Ara –" He flashed me a predatory grin. "I'm getting your revenge."

He picked his moment well. The tongue flashed out and Sirius' hand shot in. With practised ease he cut off the tongue just above the root, grabbed it in his fist and threw it into the half-full bucket.

"Success." He dropped the shears with a gesture of finality. "Feel free to applaud."

"Thank you, Sirius. I am very impressed."

"Yeah?" he asked, moving a step towards me. His eyes glittered irresistibly. "How impressed?"

Uh-oh.

"Err. Sirius?" He drew even closer. I wondered if Remus was anywhere nearby. "What are you doing?" All lesson there'd been no hint of romance and I'd been glad. Mostly. If the episode with Remus had taught me one thing, it was that my emotions could not be trusted. Sirius paused at the uncertainty in my voice, then closed his eyes and gave his head a visible shake.

"I'm sorry." He looked up again. "Ara, I know Gertrude spoke to you." Woah. Talk about unexpected… His tone brooked no argument as he awaited my response.

"Yes." It was the only word I could remember.

"I know what she said." My cheeks felt warm but I forced myself to keep looking at him. This was it. Moment of truth.

"Yes," I repeated softly.

"I like you, Ara. I do." I stared at him speechless, waiting for the 'but'. "Will you go out with me?" I tried to force my eyebrows back to their normal position. That had certainly not been a 'but'. Sirius' earnest gaze bore into mine as he waited patiently for a response.

"That simple?" I murmured, unnerved by the sudden events.

"Well yes. Why not?"

True… It wasn't like Remus liked me, anyway. "I like you. I want to go out with you. And there's a Hogsmeade trip on Halloween."

"You hardly know me."

"That's what the date's for isn't it, Ara? It's for getting to know eachother better. And I know you a lot better than you realise." He broke off, looking around to make sure we weren't being overheard. "I know for instance, you're the kindest, most warm-hearted girl I've met." His words were more urgent now and his face determined. "What do you say, Ara? Will you go out with me?"

I looked up into those clear, grey eyes, for once utterly without guile. The corners of his mouth gave form to his vulnerability, turned down in an uncertain frown. I'd never seen Sirius so open and sincere before; it was enough to make me lose my words.

"Ary?" he whispered.

I knew what I should say – what I would have said had he asked me two days ago. But suddenly I couldn't think. Nothing was as I'd always thought, but everything seemed so much brighter. I thought my heart would jump out from my chest, and for once it didn't scare me. For the first time in my life, every fibre of my being was in complete accord.

"Yes," I whispered. I was fed up of niggling doubts holding me back; I wanted to be brave and I wanted to be happy. "Yes, Sirius." I smiled at him, unable to tear my gaze from his wonderfully excited eyes. My heart felt so light I could soar, and the little girl in me danced her approval. "I'll go out with you."

******The Slytherin**

"Hogsmeade this Saturday, Reg."

"I know."

We were seated on a bench in the courtyard, having already eaten our lunch.

"So…" I pressed. "Can I expect the pleasure of your company?" I tried to hide my resentment, but Regulus wasn't fooled.

"I had to meet Malfoy last time, Audrey," Regulus reminded me, with an exasperated sigh. "Mother knew he'd invited me and she wasn't going to take no for an answer."

"I know," I agreed quickly. "I'm sorry." Regulus said nothing. "Reg?"

"What?" Regulus snapped. I raised my eyebrows. There was no need to get testy…

"Can I expect the pleasure of your company?" I repeated coolly. He hesitated and I bit back my annoyance.

"I take that as a 'no'. Okay. Fine." I tried to smile to show I didn't mind, but the smile was a lie. And Regulus knew it.

"I didn't say that, Audrey. Malfoy said he'd be in the Three Broomsticks at lunchtime and maybe I should go and say hello. But I would still be able to meet you."

"Yeah?" I felt a surge of hope at the words.

"Yes." Regulus agreed. "Or…" Here, he broke off uncertainly.

"What is it?"

"Well, I suppose if I'm only meeting him to be polite you could come." The possibility hadn't even occurred to me.

"Oh." I was allowed to be there. The thought went a long way to raising my spirits. If they could talk in front of me, Regulus wasn't at Death Eater's door after all. It didn't even matter that I completely and utterly resented Lucius Malfoy.

"You don't have to, though."

"No!" I said quickly. "I want to. I mean – why not?" I wasn't going to keep an eye on Regulus. I was going to spend time with my boyfriend and that was perfectly all right.

"Why do you – "

"Black."

Regulus and I looked up in surprise at the boy we hadn't notice approach.

"Winters," Regulus responded. My eyes went wide. It was that boy. _That_ boy. The Hufflepuff fourth-year Nott, Avery and Rookwood had toyed with. He looked a lot healthier than the last time I'd seen him, but I didn't forget the accusations his brother had shot our way.

"What do you want?" I asked coldly. That boy – Robbie Winters – met my gaze full on.

"It's okay, Audrey." Regulus seemed unperturbed by the interruption. "What is it?"

It wasn't okay. Not at all. But I didn't want to undermine Regulus so I held my tongue.

"We need to arrange a time," the boy said.

"How about 7 o clock? After dinner."

"That's fine," Winters agreed. What was going on? Was there going to be some sort of duel? I scanned the grounds carelessly – ignoring Gertrude Beck standing alone in the distance – when a figure suddenly caught my gaze. Over the Hufflepuff's shoulder, the Ravenclaw banshee had just stormed out of the castle. That couldn't be a coincidence.

"Oh look," I intoned. "It's the cavalry." Sure enough, she soon spotted Winters. Her forehead creased into an angry frown as she noticed me and Regulus. Then, urgency painting her every step, she changed direction and stomped her way towards us. Winters saw her too and swore under his breath.

"Look – " He addressed me this time, annoyance in his tone. "I had nothing to do with that scene in the Entrance Hall. I don't ask my brother to fight my battles; they all just interfere." Oh yes, I'd almost forgotten how easily embarrassed he was. "I could have taken care of it myself. I mean, Millie didn't even see anything. I don't know why she ran to Daniel."

"What's going on?" The glaring banshee had finally reached us and threw a protective arm over Winters' shoulder. "You okay?"

"Get away from me, Claryce!" Robbie Winters shrugged away her arm and glared at his would-be helper. "I'm fine." She raised her eyebrows at his tone.

"Well, what's going on here?"

"What business is that of yours?" The fourth year Hufflepuff had a chip on his shoulder.

"I'm just trying to help!" Turner was taken aback by his behaviour; clearly, she didn't understand. Fourteen year old boys did not want to be protected by their big brother's loud and angry female friends.

"Then leave me alone. That would be a great help."

The Ravenclaw stared uncomprehendingly at Robbie, then glared instead at me and Regulus.

"What have you been saying to him?" I was too dumbfounded to speak and Regulus could only scoff. "Should I get Daniel?"

"No!" Winters yelled. He glared at her again. "Just quit hounding me. I can take care of myself; I'm not Millie!"

Thin lips pursed together and forehead bunched, he turned back to Regulus.

"Seven," he agreed again, then took off across the Courtyard. He didn't look back. Turner stared after his retreating form, eyes wide and insulted. Then turned to us with a furious snarl.

"What was that about?" she demanded, dark eyes narrowed. I could ask the same thing. Regulus said nothing. "Look, I've had a really bad day and I'm not in a patient mood. I'm going to find out anyway, so you might as well tell me." Still, we ignored her. She waited a minute more, but no answer was forthcoming. Finally, with an almighty huff, the Ravenclaw stormed back towards the castle. Off to tattle to big brother, no doubt.

"What was that about?" I asked Regulus, echoing Turner the moment she was out of earshot.

"Oh." Regulus shrugged dismissively. "There's this fourth-year project going on. Me and Robbie Winters – we're Potions partners."

"Oh." I guess that explained that. "Saturday lunchtime then. The Three Broomsticks."

******The Gryffindor**

Well, this was unexpected.

I stood under shelter, back to the walls and face to the Forbidden Forest. Making her way towards me was Arabelle Willis.

"Hi Gertrude!" Her voice was bright but her smile was nervous. "What are you doing?"

This was a nuisance I hadn't counted on. When I'd befriended Willis I hadn't expected her to seek me out. Her only use had been in distracting Sirius. Since I didn't care what he did anymore, her use had run out.

"Not much," I replied. My look was not warm.

"Oh." She seemed in half a mind to leave, and I hoped she'd do it. I couldn't be bothered with pretence. "I just wanted to see if you're okay."

I grit my teeth. The eagerness in her expression was sickening.

"Perfectly fine."

"Right." She nodded unsurely. "Good…"

And then – because I couldn't help myself – I had to ask:

"I heard about you and Sirius."

"Oh." She blushed bright red. "You did?"

"Yes. Don't forget, I was in the Greenhouse all through Herbology. And gossip travels fast in Hogwarts; especially the marauder-kind."

"Oh," she said again. She looked like a deer in the headlights. I wanted to shake her for being so damn transparent "Yes. And thanks for what you said on Saturday. I needed to hear it." Oh yes, the _other_ man. I was curious to find out about him. "And I'm glad I had some warning about this whole Sirius thing."

"Did it make a difference?" I asked blandly.

"Well…yes. Someone like Sirius, it's hard to believe he could like me. Especially when nobody else…" At this, she broke off and flushed deeply.

"Is this that other guy, again?"

"What?" Her eyes widened in alarm. "There is no other guy, I told you."

Yeah, like I'd ever believed that…

"I guess I must have forgotten."

There was a moment of awkward silence as Arabelle scuffed her shoes, looking at me from under lowered eyelids.

"You don't believe me, do you?" she said softly. I was surprised. She was actually confronting the issue.

"No," I finally offered. I had no reason to protect her feelings. "I don't." Arabelle hesitated again.

"Maybe I shouldn't go out with him." Her eyes flickered to mine, sad and uncertain. "With Sirius. What do you think?"

An image abruptly burst into my head, as clear as day. If I really wanted to punish Sirius here was a perfect opportunity. I could picture it so clearly it made my palms itch: Get him dumped. Before the first date…

"Why would you say that?" I had to play this carefully. "What's changed?"

"I just – " Willis looked genuinely pained. "I did like someone, Gertrude." I could see how much it took for her to say the words. Her voice was practically a whisper. "Who knows, maybe I still do."

"Surely if anyone knows, it would be you."

"But it's like you said… I thought I was – " She looked around anxiously as if about to divulge a secret, "_in love_ with him." Her expression was completely distraught. "But how could I be? He never even notices me. Then when Sirius asked me out…_I said yes_."

"Why would you say yes if you're in love this other guy?" My voice still had that characteristic detachment, but my interest was piqued.

"I'm not!" she said quickly. "I thought I was, but I can't be. It was a crush."

"Why can't it be _love_?" I tried not to let my disdain of the whole 'love' thing show. Willis was soppy; she wouldn't understand.

"Well because I barely know him!" Arabelle exclaimed, throwing her hands up in frustration. "I know a lot about him, but it's like I worship him! And he definitely doesn't like me. And now I've agreed to go out with Sirius."

"And what's the problem with that?"

"Doesn't that make me…_fickle_?" Ahh, now I got it. "Of all the things I've considered myself, fickle was never one of them. But I am. Sirius deserves better than that. Everyone deserves better than that! You're Sirius' friend. I know you'd want what's best for him. Tell me – do you think I should cancel. It's not fair is it?"

My opinion being sought; it was a novel experience.

"I can't tell you what to do, Willis." She raised her eyebrows in surprise. "I mean – Ara." Well, I could. But it wouldn't do to appear too eager. "You have to make the decision."

"But what do you think?" I took a moment to revel in how outraged Sirius would be if he heard this conversation. I _so_ wanted to shut him up. Ara was all ready to ditch the date. She only needed a prod in the right direction.

"I…" Ara's gaze bore earnestly into mine.

"Yes, Gertrude?"

I sighed.

"I don't think you're fickle."

The smile that spread across her face was bad enough, but her eyes even glistened with unshed tears.

"Really?"

"No. I think you're a complete emotional mess, and I think that's your fault." She looked slightly put out by this assessment but at least it wiped the smile off her face. "This guy? You can't pine over him forever. Why did you say yes to Sirius? There must have been a reason."

"I was tired of pining," Ara confessed sheepishly. "I have fun when I'm with him. I smile. And…" She looked slightly ashamed as she admitted, "I liked that he liked me. After feeling like…that guy…had been rejecting me for years it was nice to have someone see me another way."

"There's no shame in that, Ara." I surprised myself by meaning it. "We all want to be liked." I thought of Logan. I liked him more than I should and certainly more than he seemed to like me. "Your problem is you're a romantic. You fall too easily, and then you drive yourself crazy. Take a moment to enjoy it."

"But… Isn't this unfair?"

"Maybe. But only if you don't really like Sirius…"

"I do!" she exclaimed, so quickly that she forgot to blush.

"Then stop over-thinking things. Just go out with him. Enjoy yourself. Put a goddamn smile on your face and stop worrying about every minutiae."

"Do you think so?" asked Arabelle, a nervous smile on her face. "That I should go for it?"

"Why not?" I challenged. She smiled at me and nodded her agreement.

"I will. Thanks, Gertrude."

I shrugged, suddenly feeling awkward. Had I really said that? I'd certainly never meant to help.

"Have you had lunch?" she asked me.

"I'm not hungry," I responded curtly.

"You should eat something," she admonished, a furrow in her brows.

"I had a big breakfast."

She frowned, but then nodded.

"Okay."

Then she was eying me strangely again.

"Gertrude, are you sure you're okay?"

"Fine," I snipped. The perfunctory question always rankled.

"Are you sure?" The sincerity of her words took me aback. I couldn't even manage a sarcastic response. I shrugged.

"I suppose I've been better."

"What's wrong?" she asked, big, blue eyes full of concern. I bit my lip. I suddenly felt very strange.

"You shouldn't care so much about me." I'd definitely not meant to say that. And that was not my voice. Arabelle's answering smile was a little too understanding.

"That's what friends are for."

Oh God, cue the violins. I gaped in horror. Had she actually said that? One conversation did not equal friends. Nor did two. Gertrude Beck didn't _do_ friends.

"I'm telling you not to because I don't _want_ you to. Can't you take a hint? Look, Willis – "

"What's going on?" The sound of Lily Evans' voice brought me back down to earth. "Ara, are you okay?"

Willis was surprised by the question, and simply shocked by the glare Lily sent my way.

"Of course I am, Lily."

"What are you up to, Gertrude?" she scowled.

"I was talking to Arabelle. Is it any concern of yours?"

"Why would you talk to her? Arabelle's muggleborn, didn't you know?"

I tried hard not to flinch at this, while in front of me Ara gaped. Her eyes were wide as saucers and she turned to Lily soundlessly.

"It doesn't make a difference to me," I answered politely. "And it shouldn't matter to you either, Lily."

"Oh shut up, Gertrude. You know what I'm talking about." Yes, but Logan had nothing to do with her.

"Lily!" Arabelle interrupted before she could answer. "What are you doing?"

"Don't let her manipulate you, Ara."

"I'm not. She's my friend." Oh Merlin. There was that word again.

"Your friend?" Lily looked amused. "Trust me, Ara. She's not. Has she told you about her boyfriend?"

"No." Arabelle actually looked upset by the encounter. "But I don't see how it matters. Gertrude and I were going to go for a walk. I'll talk to you later, Lily." She looked utterly thrown by all that had just happened, but turned to me and offered a small smile. "Shall we go?" Lily's outraged expression was enough to make me nod.

"Yes."

Lily stood motionless, watching us leave, while Ara tried her hardest not to look back. I was quietly impressed.

"I'm sorry, Gertrude. I don't know what that was. It was unfair. Lily's usually so nice."

"It's between the two of us," I said simply. When Ara didn't reply, I felt the need to elaborate. "She doesn't like the boy I'm dating."

"Yes," Arabelle agreed. "You like him though, right?" She seemed so positive that I had to nod.

"Yes." In truth, 'like' probably wasn't the best word. He intrigued me, he challenged me, and he made me come back for more.

"Well that's okay then. I'm sure he's not a bad guy." She didn't sound sure. "Does he go to Hogwarts? I never knew you had a boyfriend." Her faint blush told me she'd heard the rumours about me and Sirius. I could confirm them. The truth of his experience would no doubt send her running. But sabotage didn't hold the same appeal as ten minutes ago.

"He doesn't go to Hogwarts." I hesitated. I thought of the letter lying upstairs in my dorm; it had been on my mind all morning. "But I'm meeting him this weekend."

"Oh, at Hogsmeade?" Arabelle exclaimed happily. "Where?"

"We're having lunch at the Three Broomsticks." Now Arabelle seemed completely delighted. I allowed myself a small smile; at least Logan wasn't bored of me.

"Really? That's where Sirius and I are going too! I guess we'll get to see him." I felt my heart freeze. "Lunch at the Three Broomsticks." She grinned up at me. "Should be fun."

******The Ravenclaw**

I threw the Quaffle to Macey and flew low to avoid a Bludger. We both drew closer to the hoops, eying the keeper with fierce determination. Ahead of me, I saw the fair-haired boy bring something to his mouth, and let out a long, shrill whistle. I groaned as practice was brought to a halt.

"That's enough!" The Ravenclaw Captain – seventh year Thomas Boyle – lead us to the ground. It was dark, but we all landed with ease and gathered around for his post-practise evaluation.

"Aw, Tommy," I complained to the seventh year. "We were just about to score!" He rolled his eyes and then shook his head.

"Trust me – you weren't." The disappointment in his tone was obvious. "The snitch has been caught…and _you_ lose. Too bad." I huffed at the answer and crossed my arms in annoyance. We'd been playing three chasers (me, Macey Flint and Jenny Rogers) and one beater (Tony Mallory) against the keeper (Thomas Boyle), one beater (Jason Patterson), and the seeker (Trudy Carver). Our aim had been to score 150 points before Trudy could catch the snitch. I know – totally unfair right? We'd made it up to 100 when Tom blew the whistle.

I listened as much as I could as Tommy told us we'd all done well but there was 'definite room for improvement'. His eyes lingered on me and I felt wounded but couldn't object. It had been a rubbish day and this practise was the icing on the cake. First, I'd received an 'Acceptable' for my excellent Potions essay when even Black and Potter had got an 'E'. Then there was Robbie's bizarre behaviour, of which I still hadn't informed Daniel. And finally, I had just been the weakest player on the entire team.

When Tommy was done and we began drudging towards the Castle, I felt completely frustrated and annoyed. I ran to catch up with Jason and hit him as hard as I could.

"Ouch!" he exclaimed, clutching his arm and turning to me with an amused expression. "That hurt."

"Well if you can still smile, it obviously didn't hurt enough." I always took out my anger on Jason; he could take it. Jason released his arm and grinned.

"Yeah, okay. It didn't hurt. I appreciate the effort, though. Ouch!" he yelled, as I hit him again. "Dammit, Clar. That was the exact same spot!"

"I know. I have good aim." He narrowed his eyebrows, looking at me annoyed. I nodded approvingly. "Glad to see I've wiped the smile off your face."

"What the hell was that even for?"

"What do you mean – what was it for? You nearly hit me with a Bludger!" He groaned and rolled his eyes.

"We were practising _Quidditch_, Clar. You're a Chaser. I'm a Beater. It's what we do!"

"I know," I shrugged. He shook his head in exasperation.

"So then what's with the violence?" He pouted slightly as he looked at me with big dough eyes. I grinned. It's not that the look had stopped working on me – it's that it'd never worked in the first place.

"I thought it'd be fun."

"That's it," he snapped. And before I knew what was happening, I'd ducked his outstretched arms and he was chasing me across the wet grounds.

"No!" I yelled, running as fast as I could in my Quidditch robes. "Keep away from me you _swine_." I swerved as I ran, knowing his longer strides would allow him to reach me far too quickly if I didn't think clever. In the background I could hear Jason roar – like, an actual roar – and Tom yelling in confusion. The roars were getting louder. Oh crap.

Splat.

Jason had grabbed me from behind and I struggled in the mud, feeling the wet grass soaking my back.

"Gerroff-Gerroff-Gerroff!" I moaned, as Jason pinned me down with his knees. One look at his smug expression and he had to grab my arms too, as I proceeded to punch every part of him I could reach.

"Ouch! Ow… Would you stop that Clar? Honestly. Stop. Ouch!" He finally grabbed my arms and wagged a mocking finger in my face. Taking full advantage of the moment I punched him again, but he only caught hold of my arms once more and shook his head.

"Turner!" I shifted my head to the left to see my annoyed Captain standing there. Surely he would save me? He had one hand on his hip, and a scolding expression on his face. "What have you done to my Beater?"

"What?" I spluttered. Looking from Tommy's expression, to Jason who was struggling to hold back laughter. "You can't blame me."

"Of course I can," said Tom, with a casual shrug. "It's always you. And you're the one who needs to be focusing on your game. We need to talk about that, by the way." I gave a growl and pushed Jason – who was considerably easier to move now that he was preoccupied with laughing – off my wet body. I drew to my feet with as much dignity as I could muster and stormed away, leaving them both with pointed glares. Not long after I heard footsteps behind me and turned to see Jason had caught up. I frowned at the boy, but he only grinned and threw an arm over my shoulders.

"Oh come on, Clarrie. It was kind of funny. Don't you think?"

"No." I crossed my arms and looked pointedly away. It was not funny to have my shortcomings thrown in my face. "No," I repeated adamantly.

"Not even a little bit?" he asked, in his best little boy voice. I bit my lip to keep it from twitching. "Not even when you got to hit me?" Against my will, a chuckle escaped me. I could practically hear Jason's victorious grin as he tightened his grip on my shoulders. "That's my girl."

"Oh, shut up Jase. Let's just go get dinner."

"Of course, Clar. Now tell me: do you ever think of anything but food." I elbowed him – _hard – _in the sides, watching with satisfaction as he doubled over in pain.

"Turner!" He growled as I grinned rather sadistically.

"Want to say that again, Patterson?" He looked up at my smiling face, took a few harsh breaths and walked over to me.

"I _said_ – 'do you ever think of anything but food?'" I stood, mouth agape, staring into Jason's eyes with disbelief.

"My God, do you have a death wish?" He gave a low, pained laugh and threw his arm back over my shoulders. We walked slower now, as he leaned on me for support.

"You know Turner…" he groaned, as we struggled across the ground. Jason clung onto his ribs in obvious pain. "Sometimes, I think I must."

"To be continuously goading me?"

"No – to be friends with you at all." I slapped him on the back of the head, and he gave another pitiful moan.

"You see what I mean, Clar? I can't seem to stop. Everything I say to you is just more provocation. Help me." He fixed me with his best puppy-dog eyes. "I think I'm ill."

I laughed, knowing what he meant all too well.

"I'll 'silencio' you if you like. God knows nobody wants to hear _you_ rambling on all day." Jason gave me a look and I smirked, in silent agreement with what I knew he was thinking: I suffered the same affliction.

"So what's wrong, Clar?" He sounded serious now.

"What do you mean?"

"Your game was a mess today."

"I know." I sighed. "I may have to do some intensive training this Saturday."

"But Saturday's Hogsmeade."

"I guess I'll have to miss it."

"Are you sure?"

"You saw me today, Jase. You think I can play Hufflepuff like that?"

"Well, do you want me to stay with you? I can help you practise." I gave a small sigh. Despite it all, Jason really was one of my best friends.

"That's okay. You and the guys go."

"Are you sure?" He frowned uncertainly.

"Of course!" I gave him my best smile. "You'd only get in the way." Jason rolled his eyes.

"Fine. But if you change your mind we'll be in the Three Broomsticks. We're meeting Daniel and Lily there for lunch."

"Okay." The thought of Daniel made me frown. I would have to speak with him tonight.

"What's wrong, Clar?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your game was a mess. And then you got violent. And now you're frowning. I think I know you well enough to recognise the signs."

Poor Jason, I thought. He always did get the brunt of my bad moods.

"It's been a crap day."

"You're not still blabbering on about that 'A' are you?"

"Even Potter got an 'E'! And you know he just scrawled something down at the last minute."

"So work harder. If there's one thing you're not afraid of Clar, it's hard work."

"Well, it's not just that."

"So what is it?" I shot Jason a look from the corner of my eye, as we approached the giant doors of the Castle.

"I saw Robbie talking to Black today."

"What?"

"Regulus Black."

Jason's jaw clenched; it was exactly how I'd felt.

"What happened?" he asked as we reached the stairs, taking his arm from my shoulders and gripping the banister instead.

"Well I interrupted them but Robbie wouldn't tell me anything. I think they were arranging to meet."

"Have you told Daniel?" demanded Jason. I shook my head.

"No. And to be honest, I don't think Robbie wants me to."

"He said that?"

"Pretty much."

"Are you going to tell Daniel?"

What Robbie wanted wasn't necessarily what was in Robbie's best interests. And I'd never kept anything from my best friend.

"Of course I am," I replied simply. "He would want to know."

* * *

**A/N: Hello again, guys! Nice to see you :)**

** So.. wanna let me know what you thought? Would be much appreciated :D**

**

* * *

**


End file.
